Of Them All
by BronzeStorm
Summary: Pan has been hiding a secret from the rest of the Z-Gang. What will be revealed with the crash landing of a man from outer space who seemingly knows her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT.**

**AN: Just a warning this is un-beta'd. And I have an issue with commas. I just love the little punctuation marks so much that I wanna use them everywhere. I have no set update schedule but I will try to update at least once a week. Anyway, I will stop rambling and let you get on to the fic. Enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Pan: 4**

**Bra: 8**

**Marron: 13**

**Goten: 17**

**Trunks: 18**

**Prologue**

"Trunks! Get the door!" Bulma's voice could be heard echoing through the halls of Capsule Corporation. Heaving a sigh Trunks rolled his eyes as he got off the couch and walked to the front door while his friends laughed behind him. The second the door opened Trunks was knocked to the ground by a little orange and black blur who clung to his t-shirt like glue.

"Trunks!" Pan squealed in delight as she hugged her friend.

Carefully he detached the child's arms from around his waist, looking around quickly to make sure no one besides him and her parents had seen. "Hey Panda bear!" He spun her around and tossed her in the air before setting her down beside her father. "What's up Gohan, what brings you here?" A lavender eyebrow was raised in wonder. He hadn't been informed of another party or gathering…

"Hi Trunks. Your mom agreed to watch Pan for us while we go out to buy her birthday present. I can't believe my little girl is going to be five years old in less than a week. That's half a decade!" As he spoke his eyes began to water. _I_t was never easy thinking of his little girl growing up nor was it easy remembering his lack of a father on his own fifth birthday.

Bulma chose then to make her appearance. "It will be fine Gohan. All children grow up, we just have to accept it and treasure the years we have." She knelt down so she was eye level with the dark haired demi saiyan. "Hey Pan, you wanna play with Auntie Bulma?" Her arms were spread wide, ready to receive Pan as she jumped straight into the blue haired female's embrace.

"Thanks Bulma. We'll be back in a few hours." Gohan and Videl both kissed Pan on the cheek before heading out to the hover car. Pan wildly waved from her place in Bulma's arms until they were out of sight. Trunks left his mother to babysit and rejoined his friends in the living room where they were watching the latest action movie.

"Who was it?" Goten asked from where he lay on the floor. Behind him on the couch Bra sat covering her eyes, only peeking when Goten would laugh. How she admired him. He was everything a fairytale hero should be; strong, handsome, and kind. Her crystal blue eyes shot to her right where Marron sat less than a foot from Trunks. Marron had been in love with Trunks since her mother and father had first introduced the pair when she was born. At first it had been his uniquely colored hair that drew her in but then she began to long to see his face. When she realized she loved him, Marron swore she would do everything in her power to get him. No matter the cost.

Bra watched as Marron stared at the television, never blinking even when things got gory. Bra wanted poise and bravery like that. Bra wanted to be just like Marron. The human-android hybrid didn't fly or fight, she was a lady in every sense of the word. She wore dresses and make-up, she never cursed, and she never got her hands dirty by cooking, cleaning, or tinkering with gadgets. With new found bravery Bra sat up straight and watched the movie with uncovered eyes. If Marron could do it, so could she.

"Mom is watching Pan while your brother and Videl go shopping." Trunks mumbled, too engrossed in the movie to really care. The information slid over the group, not really taking hold. They forgot about the extra little presence in the house until…

"Trunks! There's been an emergency at the lab. I need you to watch Pan while I go fix whatever those imbeciles can't handle on their own. I swear I don't know why I even pay them if all they do is mess up all the time." Bulma dropped Pan on the couch by Bra and continued on down the hallway and out of the building, not even asking if leaving Pan with them was ok.

The four year old sat on the couch looking back and forth between the older kids and the television. "I wanna play." She pouted but received no attention. " I said I wanna play!" Pan shouted, her face turning red from the effort. Even so, the four older kids barely acknowledged her.

"There are some blocks in the back cabinet, play with those. We are busy, Pan." Trunks spoke without taking his eyes off the tv. Crawling over the back of the couch, Pan pulled the box of blocks from the cabinet and looked at them. This was it? Five small square blocks. What did they think she was? A two year old? Forget this. With one last look at the four watching tv, Pan left the common room to explore.

Down the hall in what used to be a locked room, Pan found a desk littered with papers and many brightly colored pens. Her mommy and daddy had been teaching her to read but even before that she could recognize the words 'Capsule Corp.' It made sense that the page was called a 'blue print' since all the writing was in blue. But there is such a thing as too much blue. Pan decided she should help Bulma fix that problem by coloring in the rocket ship. She was halfway done adding flames to the thrusters when she heard grunting coming from the kitchen. Grunting meant one thing in the Brief's household. Vegeta!

Pan dropped the red pen she was using and ran out into the kitchen. But Vegeta wasn't there. However, Pan could smell the hint of a ham and cheese sandwich in the air, Vegeta must have made a sandwich and gone back to train. Using her nose, Pan followed the trail back to the gravity room. The light outside was unlit meaning that the gravity was off but the scent trail clearly led inside. Pan opened the door with the ease of a saiyan and walked into the sterile white room.

"Your presence was not requested, why are you here brat?" Vegeta growled from his place leaning against the wall. Pan looked at the second strongest man she had ever known.

She bit her lip as she gathered what she wanted to say. "You remind me of my grandpa." His face hardened, he pushed off from the wall and walked over to where she stood.

"I am nothing like your grandpa. Kakkarot is a fool." He watched as his words hit home, her little black eyes narrowing in anger.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Take that back. Grandpa was a good man."

Vegeta laughed, actually laughed at the naivety of the child. "Your grandfather chose to go train a weak human over staying and training you, his saiyan granddaughter. He chose a stranger over you. He chose a stranger over his family. Have you seen how your grandmother cries because he is gone? Can't you see how her heart is breaking because he is so far away? How long does it take you to fly around the world? Seven minutes? He can't even come home for an hour every now and then, just to see his family? No! Because none of you matter to him. A weak human with human limits matters more to him than his own flesh and blood. You are nothing to him."

Pan took in his snarl and tense stance. His voice was harsh, grating on her calm like a diamond edged blade. Something in her broke. Tears flowed down her cheeks, the drops flying into the air instead of falling. Her energy spiked red/orange around her, the color getting lighter with every ragged breath she took. Finally she let it out, the pain she had been trying to hold in. A guttural scream erupted from her mouth, the sound akin to a dying soul. Pale gold light flooded the room proving the Prince's theory correct. Saiyan blood, no matter how diluted, is dominant and the more human blood in the partial breed the easier it is to level up.

Pan's hair fell around her face. The locks spiked down instead of up like that of a male saiyan. Her eyes were that unique shade of turquoise, the black pupil all but gone. Her breath came in short gasps and instead of falling the tears simply evaporated from her cheeks. Vegeta smirked, maybe Kakkarot leaving had been a good thing.

Bulma came into Capsule Corp trying to shuffle the ten pizza boxes and her car keys. "A little help?" She called. Instantly, Trunks and Goten were at her side relieving her of the food. They helped carry the boxes into the kitchen with Bra and Marron trailing behind. "Where's Pan?" She asked, just noticing the little girl's missing presence.

"Playing with blocks in the common room." Trunks managed to say between bites. Goten nodded while Bra and Marron made a game of trying to get a piece of pizza without losing a hand. Rolling her eyes, Bulma walked to the common room to fetch the little girl.

An empty room met her gaze. "Umm, Trunks. She's not here. Are you sure this is where you left her?" Bulma called back.

"Yes mom! She was playing with the blocks behind us the whole time! She is probably just hiding." The angry tone of his voice let Bulma know that he was upset that she was interrupting his meal.

"You left a four year old out of your line of sight and now we can't find her. Gohan and Videl are going to kill me! Pan! Come on out honey!" When she received no response, Bulma left the room to go find her repaired saiyan scouter. "Trunks, were you in my office?" The door was open when Bulma was certain she had left it shut and locked.

"No mom!"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You get your ass in here right this minute!" The sound of glass breaking in the kitchen was accompanied by footsteps in the hallway. "If Pan was playing with the blocks the whole time, would you care to explain why my blue prints look like a cartoon?" He had no answer for his enraged mother. "You lost Pan, you had better find her before Gohan and Videl get here or I swear young man you'll-" Her words were cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Dear Dende." Bulma muttered in prayer, hoping that it was not who she thought it was at the door. Pressing a button on her watch, Bulma logged in to the security feed to see who was at the front door. Apparently Dende was up for some drama because Gohan and Videl were on her front steps to pick up their daughter. With an audible gulp, Bulma walked off to face her doom at the hands of two very strong and very scary parents.

"Hi Bulma! Pan behaved, right?" Gohan's hand was idly scratching the back of his head in a sign of nervousness. He could see that Bulma was clearly agitated and hoped that it was not Pan who had caused whatever was making the blue haired genius mad.

Unconsciously Bulma copied the move, her hand scratching the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Well, there was a problem at the lab so I had to leave Pan with Trunks, Goten, and the girls for a bit." She paused,trying to think of a way to let them know that their baby was missing.

"That's fine Bulma. Trunks and Goten are two very responsible young men. We trust them with her. Is that why you're so worried?" Gohan became relieved and Videl visibly relaxed from her tensed state.

"Actually, no. Umm. I don't know how to say this Gohan, I am so so SO sorry. I don'tknow how it happened, butI am so sorry that it did. The kids, well, they-" She was cut off by the gravity room door opening and the most shocking sight emerging. Pan sat atop of Vegeta's shoulders, her hands clutching his head tightly so that she wouldn't fall.

As the pair neared, they could hear the tail end of what Vegeta was saying. "And that is why a saiyan's hair is not affected by gravity. We are genetically perfect for battle."

"So it won't cut me if I touch it?" Pan enquired.

"No. But if given the right velocity even the softest material, hair included, can cause damage. If a saiyan were out of energy, or dying and desiring to go out in a blaze of glory, the warrior could fly or be thrown at an enemy and impale them with their hair. It is a very convenient method of attack if the element of surprise is obtained." Vegeat sat the girl down on the floor by her parent's feet before walking back to the GR. "I expect her to be here at five every morning from here on out. Someone must teach her the proper saiyan ways." Without another word or glance, Vegeta locked himself in the room to train.

Gohan looked back and forth from Vegeta to Bulma to Pan. "Oh my! Bulma! You had me worried for a minute. I thought something bad had happened like the kids had lost Pan or something. We don't mind if she trains with Vegeta. It will be good for her. Ever since my dad… Ever since he left Pan has been sad and moping. Maybe this will help her get over his absence." Gohan sadly smiled at his baby. He missed his father but would never let his little girl see him cry. "Thanks again Bulma." He muttered before grabbing up his baby and leaping into the air.

"Sorry about that. Goku leaving still hurts Gohan. I don't think he will ever heal." Videl watched her husband fly off, Pan's giggles reaching her ears. "Thanks again Bulma." Videl walked back to the car. She would drive home and give her husband and daughter time to calm down.

"Anytime." Bulma whispered before closing the door. The second she was sure they would not see, she leant back against the door and slid to the ground. "I am too old for this."

**Alright! So the next chapter jumps to when Pan is 17. Trust me, it only gets better from here. There will be mystery, intrigue, and a new enemy. See what happens next time on…Of Them All!**


	2. The Catalyst

**Disclaimer: DBZ and all of its affiliates are not mine. Sadly they will never be mine.**

**AN: I forgot to warn you last chapter that there will be twists and turns in this fic that you may dislike. Lineage will be called into question, powers will be revealed, and the truth will set us free. Sorry, I had to add in that last part. Lol! Enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ages:**

**Pan- 17**

**Bra-21**

**Marron-26**

**Goten-30**

**Trunks-31**

**Chapter 1: The Catalyst**

It has been thirteen years since Vegeta took Pan on as a pupil. And nine years since he mysteriously refused to train her any longer. No one knew why the Prince of the Saiyans turned the then eight year old Pan away. His lips were sealed. Not even Bulma could pry the information from him. It was just assumed that the Prince was not used to training others and had tired of the little girl holding him back. Others believed it was his concern for her that had Vegeta giving her the boot. For it was in her eighth year of life that Gohan and Videl decided to enroll Pan in Public school. Chichi was tired, too tired to carry on with Pan's studies.

The enrollment process was quick and simple. Pan got her father's brains and her mother's deadly beauty. After a week she was testing out of every core subject leaving only the extracurricular classes in her schedule. When the opportunity to partake in a human boot camp cropped up, Pan was only too happy to slap on a ki reduction band and sign up for the year long program.

It would be the first of many. For the next thirteen years Pan would be gone almost constantly, furthering her knowledge in any and every area that became available. Occasionally she would have a week or two at home with her family but it always ended the same. With a welcome home/going away party at Bulma's just before she left for her next adventure.

Today was one such party. Pan had just arrived home three days ago from a Marine Biology field study in the Azores. She has, as of yet, to find a next adventure but everyone knew that soon one would crop up and she would be gone. But today was not a day to think of such a thing. Today was a dual celebration. Bra's twenty-first birthday and Pan's welcome home party.

Pan's family landed in sync outside of the Brief's household. Gohan and Videl migrated toward the more adult ki signals while Pan let herself inside and made her way to the common room. Just like that day thirteen years ago, Trunks and Marron were sandwiched together on the couch while Goten and Bra took up positions on the floor and love seat respectively. Pan couldn't help but notice the little changes that had occurred since then. Now Trunks and Marron were holding hands, a big beautiful diamond glittering on her left ring finger. The wedding was to take place in two weeks regardless of Pan's presence. To the happy couple's right sat Bra on the loveseat. Her foot dangled down to draw small patterns on Goten's back. To say the least their relationship had been a big shock to the rest of the Z-Gang. Even more shocking was Vegeta's lack of objection to the couple. Everyone had always assumed that the Prince would object to anyone dating his little girl but this was not the case.

Pan's onyx eyes shifted further right to the newest change in the group. He was there in the form of a chocolate skinned man with a black Mohawk and equally dark eyes. His name, Uub. The hatred festering in her gut threatened to boil over at the mere sight of the man who had taken her grandfather away. There wasn't a word in the universe that could describe how much she loathed this man.

"Hey Pan." The five chorused, not taking their eyes away from the television. Pan couldn't help but chuckle. They may age but they would never change. Everyone else began to filter into the common room on their way to the kitchen, the food was almost ready.

Pan's words made everyone freeze. "Hey guys." She greeted Trunks, Marron, Bra and Goten warmly. But then her eyes became cold as she glared at Uub, "Human." She wouldn't say his name. The cursed word would never leave her lips, not even under pain of death. Her grandfather had thought he had potential, but potential can only go so far in a human body.

"Pan!" Videl gasped looking from her daughter to her husband. "Gohan, say something!" She slapped her husband in the stomach to prompt some speech about how wrong Pan's behavior was but all she got was silence. Gohan hated the boy just as much as Pan did, if not more. He wouldn't punish his daughter for saying something he himself would have said. Videl shook her head. It was unbelievable how stubborn the Son family could be.

Goten, on the other hand, had no problem with Uub, he had grown up without a father until his seventh birthday. When Goku left, it didn't faze him in the least. Gohan and Pan were a different story. They had both had Goku by their side since the moment they were born. When he left it broke their spirits and their hearts.

Luckily, in the Z-Gang, a big part of being together was overlooking the little squabbles. Every year since Pan had met the man who had taken her grandfather, she had thrown some sharp little dig his way. Videl would chastise her while Gohan tried his best to hide his smile. Everyone shook off the incident and resumed their path to the kitchen, the six youngest mixing in with their elders.

The food was set up buffet style with a large table laden with food in the kitchen and picnic tables set up out by the pool. The non-saiyans went first insuring that they all got enough to eat before the bottomless pits hit. By the time everyone was situated outside at the picnic tables, there was nothing edible left in the kitchen.

Meal time was quiet save for the occasional small talk between the non-saiyans. Topics of conversation ranged from the beautiful garden Bulma had grown, the new pool design which included a special waterfall feature, the children's accomplishments, to the enjoyment of peaceful times. Everyone was happy that there had been no major threats to the planet in the recent past. It gave them all a chance to relax, settle down, and spend quality time with their loved ones. The older generations who had fought in the wars with Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu were happy that their progeny could now grow up normally. Well, as normal as it can get for partial aliens, partial androids, and reincarnated evil beings.

"Oh, Pan! You have to come out with us tonight. We're going to a bar!" Bra exclaimed as she finished cleaning her plate. Pan's head shot up sending her midnight locks flying around her face. Was Bra serious? Narrowed eyes, determined smile, yep she was serious.

"Bra, I'm not twenty-one yet. They wouldn't let me into the club and even if they did I have no interest in drinking. But thank you." The older kids rarely included Pan in their fun, but it was nice to be asked. She sent her friend a genuine smile before resuming the decimation of the food on her plate.

Marron scoffed. "Whatever Pan. You just don't want to hang with us. What is better than hanging out with us. Oh my gosh! You have a boyfriend!" She shrieked, her hands slapping onto the table as she stood up for emphasis. Pan looked around nervously at all the attention Marron was attracting.

"Shh! Marron, I do not have a boyfriend! Please keep it down." Pan's eyes were frantically darting around the gathered people to make sure no one was taking note of her behavior. The last thing she needed was for people to become suspicious and start keeping tabs on her. That would be bad. Very bad.

"So you have a girlfriend? Oh I so knew you were a lesbian! The way you used to always eye me when you thought I wasn't looking and the butch haircut! I knew it!" Bra squealed equally as loud. Now it was certain, everyone was looking their way. Pan slapped her hand against her forehead. Now she remembered why she didn't hang out with them.

"My hair is not butch. It reaches my shoulders and can look very girly when I want it to. And I am not a lesbian. Not that I have anything against people of that sexual orientation. I like guys. End of discussion." Pan used a piece of bread to clean the last of the tomato sauce off of her plate before getting up to throw away the disposable dish.

Marron and Bra exchanged knowing glances. Something was up with Pan and they were dying to know what it was. They were in the middle of getting up to go corner her when they noticed a majority of the Z-Gang looking up into the sky. Their eyes followed the path but couldn't see anything. "What is going on?" Marron clasped Trunk's hand, using him as her emotional strength. From the looks of those around her, whatever was going on could not be good.

"Don't you feel that energy? There's something heading our way at a high rate of speed. Whoever it is, they are powerful." Trunks mumbled loud enough so she could hear, his arm snaking around her shoulders to hold her close. Everyone seemed to be flocking to their loved ones. Bra and Goten, Bulma and Vegeta, 18 and Krillin. But Chichi was left by herself until Gohan pulled her over to huddle with him and Videl. Pan, Tien, Piccolo, and Master Roshi stood by themselves. Each person was worried, that was clear from the looks on their faces. Had they jinxed the peace by talking about how grateful they were for it? Fingers crossed, prayers went up to Dende, and hope held strong as the power gained speed on its way to the Capsule Corp grounds.

No one could say what the projectile looked like before it hit the ground. Even the fighters who were used to abnormally fast speeds had trouble making out the exact shape of the dark blur. It hit the ground with a thunderous boom making the ground shake and the windows crack. As the dust began to clear the fighters pushed their loved ones behind them in cases whatever came out of the crater was not a friend.

The first thing to emerged was a head of short curly blonde hair and the most stunning pair of pixie blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Blood ran down his face and shoulders leaving stains on his skin and black clothes. They could end him now, he was weak enough but no one could bring themselves to kill the man who was slowly army crawling toward them. Tired of the slow progress, he shifted a knee under his chest and lifted himself to his feet. Staggering, he began to walk through the crowd ignoring those around him. He only had eyes for one thing. One person. "Phoenix." The word was uttered with a gasp of pain as he fell to his knees at Pan's feet. His right arm was extended in front of him, his head bowed low.

Pan ignored the curious looks her friends and family were giving her, choosing instead to take the offered arm and sniff at the bare wrist. "Dragon. Report." Her words were firm and unyielding, Vegeta knew the tone well. It was a tone of command. Like the man before her, Pan held out her left wrist for him to sniff. His hands grabbed her arm, breathing in her scent like a fine wine. This was Phoenix.

"The temple has been breached. Spectre and Tink were out when it happened. Everyone else is dead. I barely managed to escape. I masked my ki and made my way to you." Tears were in his eyes, there didn't need to be any further explanation, Pan knew what he was saying.

Likewise, crystal drops began to roll down Pan's cheeks. "You are certain everyone save for Spectre, Tink, and us are dead. You are sure!" Despite her tears, Pan was composed. All Dragon could do was nod.

"They don't know how to work the security system. I scanned for energy signatures, everyone was supposed to be there today for the meeting. But their energy wasn't there. However when I scanned for residual, all of them appeared. They are dead, Phoenix." Pan nodded. Dragon wouldn't make a mistake of this caliber. He was one of the best.

She fell to her knees beside him. "You did good soldier. Rest. When you are better we will contact Spectre and Tink to see what information we have and what can be done to fix all this. Rest." She pulled him into a hug, his head resting on her petite shoulder. In a heartbeat he was passed out, clinging to her like a child would it's mother. Pan shifted her hands so they were behind his knees and lifted them both off the ground. It looked silly, a little girl like Pan carrying such a big person, but she was Pan and no one doubted she was capable.

"Bulma, may I use a regen tank? Please?" The heartache in her voice made it impossible to say no. Bulma nodded. "Thank you." As Pan headed into the house she was stopped by the voice of her father.

"We want some answers Pan." She nodded her head.

"I know. And after he awakens and we talk to the others you may get your answers." With that partial promise made, Pan walked inside to heal Dragon. Unsure of what to do now and unwilling to wait, the others followed her to Bulma's med lab where they would wait.

**Dragon? Phoenix? What is going on? What is Pan hiding? What is this Temple? Who are Spectre and Tink? The questions and more to be answered in the next few chapters of… Of Them All!**


	3. Pretty Little Lies

**Disclaimer: Dbz and all of its affiliates are not mine. I do not own them.**

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'll continue to warn you that there are twists that may not be foreseen. It is my goal to make this fic unlike any other that has been written. So without further ado, here is the newest installment.**

**I forgot to mention why this fic is rated M. Basically it is for safety. There will not be any sex scenes. There will be references to sex and some vulgar language but that is about it.**

**The ages are the same as in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Little Lies**

Though it looked difficult, Pan had no problem carrying the passed out man down into the Briefs's personal med lab. Things had changed since the last time Pan had been in this room. Then again, that was nine years ago and she had been pretty beaten up at the time. The regeneration tank was smaller with smooth edges instead of the blocky, sharp edges it used to have. Bulma must have upgraded the design. Kneeling down, Pan opened the hatch and placed Dragon inside. His clothes were tattered and torn making to easy for her to rip the black cotton off of his upper body. She carefully hooked the wires to his head and chest to monitor his vital signs. If he died now, Pan didn't know what she would do. Placing the last pad right over his heart, Pan closed the hatch and entered his information into the machine.

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3

Weight: 212 pounds

Injury Level: Medium/High

Blood Type: O-

Race: Humanoid

It wouldn't fix him entirely but it would get him up and running so that she could get him a sensu bean. Greenish yellow liquid began to flood the inside of the tank. By her guess, the liquid was tinted that way due to the platelets. Bulma had once explained the workings of the machine to her. The body was surrounded by platelets, a key ingredient in blood that stopped bleeding. The idea was that the blood type compatible platelets would be absorbed into the body and with the combination of the platelets, proteins, pure oxygen, aloe vera, and certain amino acids, the healing process was expedited exponentially. According to the screen on the tank, Dragon would be better in about an hour, maybe less. Though if he woke up and demanded out before hand, Pan wouldn't stop him.

This would be a long wait. Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and saw the whole group crowding the door way. "Who is he Pan?" Gohan had his arms crossed over his chest and an amused yet angry look on his face. He had never seen his baby girl care for another person like that, at least not in the past thirteen years. He was relieved to see a shadow of his baby but angry all the same. How was it that she had a male friend, an apparently intimate male friend, and he did not know? She had never written home about him. She never mentioned him when she called. Was she purposefully trying to keep Dragon out of her home life? The boy was obviously human, maybe she just didn't want to expose him to the fact that she and her family were part aliens who also happened to be friends with other partial aliens, some full blooded aliens, powerful humans, and an android. Maybe it was understandable why she kept Dragon to herself.

Pan's eyes looked everywhere BUT at her family. How much could she tell them without freaking them out? How much was she allowed to tell them? This would be so much easier if she had a chance to talk with Dragon, Tink, and Spectre first.

She wet her lips before speaking, "He is my friend. I would trust him with my life if it came down to it." Her eyes met her father's then her mother's. They weren't satisfied.

"How did you meet him?" Pan had to laugh. How she had met Dragon was something they would not like to hear.

"Do you remember after Grandpa merged with Shenron? I was distraught so I applied for a program to take my mind off of it." She nodded her head as if encouraging them to remember.

Gohan's eyes were looking toward the ceiling as his hand navigated its way to his chin. His thoughtful pose, as Videl liked to call it. He nodded. "That was the two months skill building camp in Fiji. You learned practical skills that would be useful in the real world." Her father had an amazing memory, it was no wonder he was one of the world's leading geniuses second only to Bulma and a handful of others.

Pan put her finger to her nose. "Right in one, daddy." He should have known right then that whatever she had to say would not be something that he wanted to hear. She only called him daddy when she thought she was in trouble or would soon be in trouble. Pulling the daddy card was practically a get out of jail free pass. He couldn't deny anything to his little girl when she called him daddy. "Well there was a problem with my application to the program. They wanted a certain type of people and I did not fit that type. But I wanted to go so badly!" The exasperation in her voice made it sound like this was all happening now instead of three years ago.

"What kind of people did they want?" It was unavoidable now, the question had been asked. Pan sent a short glare at Uub for opening his big mouth. Now she couldn't divert them onto a different path of questions.

Dropping the act, Pan stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest. "They wanted married couples. It was a couples skill building retreat to teach newlyweds how to cope with living together and how to build a life together. On top of that they offered physical fitness, arts and crafts, and all the aquatic fun you can imagine. But I wasn't married so I was ineligible. That's when I met Dragon. He also wanted to attend but was ineligible due to the fact that he was not wed. The directors of the school had nothing to do with what we did. It was all our idea." Pan lowered her head hoping no one would ask the question she feared.

"You got married? Young lady I thought we agreed no dating until you are fifty!" Gohan gasped. His little girl was hitched, she had tied the knot, was dragging a ball and chain! The world started to spin around him. "I need a paper bag." He put his head between his knees while Bulma ran across the room to find a paper bag.

When her father was breathing normally, Pan began to speak. "I'm not married. Don't worry. We falsified some documents to say that we were married. And we didn't use our real names and we didn't take any vows so there is no chance of an accidental marriage either." She shook her head and laughed."He was Ash Ketchum and I was his lovely high school sweetheart turned wife, Misty Mai Ketchum. We even got to wear wigs, it was so fun! We learned so much." She could see the gears in her father's head turning. He couldn't figure it out. "He really helped me get myself together after grandpa left. It was bad, I was falling into a dark abyss with no hope of ever emerging. He helped me see that there was something to live for. I was put into this world for a reason, and that reason was not to mope over my grandfather's abandonment of us, his family." Her nails were digging into her arms, a sure sign that Pan was losing her temper.

"You know, when we were in space he promised he would stay with us forever? I finally had him back and he had promised that he would not leave us again. But he lied. He may be a good person, but he is not a good grandfather. He lied to me and he left me after he promised he wouldn't. And to make matters worse, he did this twice. When I was four and when I was thirteen. Twice in nine years he broke my heart. It's thanks to him," She pointed to Dragon floating in the tank, "that I can even breathe. It's thanks to him that I haven't killed myself by doing something stupid." Her voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "Don't tell me I can't see my best friend, the only person who is keeping me sane. Please don't take him away from me." It looked like her plan had worked, simple misdirection by way of an emotional fit. But the tears coursing down her cheeks were worth it. They couldn't figure out what she had said and ask the one question that would ruin her pretty little lies. Where did the school directors think she was? If they wouldn't allow her to go to the camp, how did she attend without their help or knowing. It could lead to the biggest question she was avoiding. Did she even go to school anymore?

Everyone stood silent, letting her words sink in. They had no idea that Goku's departure from this world had affected her so deeply. Her hand wiped her cheeks clean of the salty drops, her mouth scowling at the human weakness. Tears weren't for her. She wouldn't be weak. No one would approach her for fear of another outburst. As always she stood alone.

A tapping came from behind her. A glance over her shoulder revealed Dragon tapping on the glass of the regeneration tank. He was awake! A smile replaced the scowl on Pan's face as she fully turned to hit the emergency stop button. It was red, go figure. Within seconds the nutrient rich liquid was draining from the tank, the oxygen mask and the wires popping free from his body. The last drop went down the drain as Pan lifted the hatch to let Dragon out.

He stood first shaking like a wet dog. The greenish yellow drops splashed from his golden blonde curls, landing on anyone who was near him. Pan held up her hands to fend off the goopy droplets while laughing. "That is so gross!" Dragon finished shaking himself off and stared at his friend.

"You want gross? I'll show you gross." He lifted his hand which still had a large congealing glob of the regeneration tank's water on it. Pan shook her head, telling him non-verbally not to do it. He stared at her with those pixie blue eyes as he brought the hand closer to his mouth. He licked it. The yellowish green glob coated his tongue. His reaction was immediate. Dragon's face turned a color similar to the glob. His cheeks bulged. Pan knew that face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She laughed as she ushered him over to the med lab's sink. He stuck his tongue under the stream of running cold water letting it wash away the horrendous taste.

"I'll never doubt you again." He laughed when his face was back to its normal tan color. "We're in so deep Phoenix." Pan was caught unaware by his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tight against his chest. She nodded, knowing he could feel the motion of her head against his chest.

"It's just Pan while we're here. They aren't ready for Phoenix." He chuckled knowing what she meant. No one was ready for Phoenix. "You smell medical, you need to reapply your Ire." They pulled away, ready to face the certain onslaught of questions.

Gohan was there in front of them, his hand out stretched. "I'm Pan's father Gohan." When Dragon took his hand, Gohan clenched his fist so tight that it was sure to cause pain. Indeed Dragon's smile dimmed but the man never wavered.

"Pan has talked about you a lot. All of you. It's nice to finally meet you in person though I wish it was under better circumstances." Gohan finally let go. He would torment the boy later.

"That's funny. She never mentioned you."

Dragon's smirk returned full force. "Well, you know we really couldn't say anything to outsiders. I mean the first rule of fight club is you don't talk about fight club. The second rule, you don't talk about fight club."

Gohan's face dropped. Pan… Fight club? Pan… Fight club? "Pan, are you in a fight club?"

By now the younger people in the room were laughing. "Bro, he's joking with you. That's a movie quote." Goten slapped his knees while leaning over to catch his breath.

"Dragon's a joker. Sorry about that daddy." Pan tried to smooth the situation over.

"It's alright Pan. I'm cool. I can take a joke. So, while you were vacationing with my fourteen year old daughter in Fiji, did you take advantage of her? How old are you anyway?" The laughter stopped. Gohan was serious and apparently out for blood.

Dragon took a fearful step back. Pan had told him about her super strong, super smart father. Right now Gohan was probably calculating how many different ways he could kill Dragon with only what was in his pockets. Dragon gulped.

"No sir, I did not take advantage of Pan, sir!" He snapped into a salute, his face holding a slightly terrified expression.

"Don't pee yourself D. He's nineteen, daddy. Only two years older than I am and since we aren't dating, we're just friends, that should not be a problem. Right, daddy?" Pan was torn between having a serious discussion with her father and laughing at how terrified Dragon looked.

Gohan sighed. "Yeah baby-girl." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing in defeat. Pan had him wrapped around her little finger. "So what is going on? Why did he crash land earlier?"

"That's what we are going to figure out. We need to speak to Tink and Spectre and then we will probably have to leave. But for now everyone should enjoy the party and stay here. We'll be back as soon as possible. Come on Dragon." Pan motioned toward the hallway opposite of where everyone else stood.

"I can't believe you got that crap all over me!" Pan grumbled while they walked, her hands trying to flick the yellowish green goop off of her red, midriff baring shirt and her black flare legged pants.

"At least you still have a shirt. Someone got all hands-y and tore mine off." Dragon retorted with a smirk.

"Hands-y? I was saving your life you little-" The pair turned the corner and their voices disappeared.

Bulma was waiting for them to come back. "That's a dead end hallway. They should be coming back." But they didn't. Bulma broke away from the group to investigate, Gohan hot on her heels. When they turned the corner they were shocked to see an empty hallway with no sign of the two teens in sight.

**Where did Pan and Dragon go? What do they need to find out? Find out soon in Of Them All!**


	4. The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its magnificent affiliates.**

**AN: I'm surprised at how often I have been updating. Here's to hoping I can keep up the good pace. Enjoy the fic! I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**The ages are still the same.**

**Chapter 3: The Enemy**

Pan's eyes darted back and forth, taking in every character on everyone of the six large computer screens. Stacked two high and three across, the screens were actually projections in the air like something one would see in a sci-fi film. Replacing one last letter, Pan hit the enter key to make the call. All the screens went blank, the only signs of their existence being the neon green flatline running through the air.

"I can't believe you still have this." Dragon turned to show her what he had picked up. It was a golden statue adorned with precious gems, the figure definitely female.

"It was a gift and the detailing is immaculate. I kept the large one like it too." She took the statue from his hands and placed it on her desk. Dragon's eyes bulged when he processed her words.

"You kept the big one too? It was what, twenty feet tall? Where are you stashing it? Is it here?" He looked around for the large gleaming statue he had seen many times before.

Pan laughed. "Yeah, it's not here. It's really cool, I placed it half in half out of a waterfall so she is partially revealed. It looks like some ancient civilization put it there. Even better, I tampered with the cave behind the waterfall so if anyone ever discovers it there will be a new civilization added to the history books."

Dragon shook his head. "Pan, you know what happens when we mess with history. Things change and people get screwed up. Look at us. We used to be normal." His hands gestured between them. She nodded knowing what he meant.

"Would you rather I go back in time a couple thousand years and make a genuine civilization. I'm sure I can find a yummy looking cave man to help me populate my village." She ran her tongue over her lips, deep in thought.

Dragon kneeled before her and took her hands in his withdrawing her from her daydream. "They didn't have shavers back then and your biggest fear is facial hair. You'd better stick to the present." His thumbs absentmindedly ran over her knuckles as his eyes gazed into hers. She nodded. He was right. Facial hair did freak her out. There was just something unnatural about moustaches. Maybe it was Vegeta's pronunciation of the word that had put the fear into her heart. When she was little and he would talk to Bra about his 'moose-tash' Pan had always visualized a moose on his upper lip. Now the images would not fade and Pan was left with a debilitating fear. She laughed.

They were pulled out of their moment by a ringing followed by a worried, distorted, feminine voice. "Phoenix? Dragon? Are you okay?" Her face was covered in shadows, for her protection. If anyone ever found out the true identity of Tink and Spectre, there would be trouble. Big trouble. Tink was shoved out of the way by an equally shadow cloaked man.

"Of course they are fine. They called, didn't they?" The sound of their voices, even though distorted, made Pan and Dragon smile. It was good to know the Temple directors were safe. Without them the whole organization would fall apart. "I trust you've secured this frequency." Spectre asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes sir. I changed the protocol so that the frequency is now impenetrable by any and all outside forces. This line is safe." Pan confirmed in her no nonsense voice. Tink and Spectre nodded their approval. "What do we know about the people who attacked the temple?"

Tink leaned off screen and the sound of typing filled the silence. "Not people. It was one man. He goes by the name Telax. I was able to pull up the Temple's security feed. Watch." A scene from the Temple replaced Tink and Spectre's profiles on the screens. They watched as a man with yellow skin and brown eyes killed every person he came across. None of them stood a chance. Before they were even aware of his presence, his hand was through their chest, tearing out their hearts without an ounce of remorse. Even when seven of the Temple residents attacked him together, he made short work of them. When all the people were dead, he went to the bank of computers and began to type. That's where Tink ended the video. "He was looking up the register of everyone who works at the Temple. Dragon was logged as having returned so we believe that he does not know that Dragon is still alive. Shortly after the video, records show one of the temple's transport vessels launched. The coordinates entered show he is heading towards your location." Tink's expression, though barely visible, was grim.

"He's coming to kill me." It wasn't a question. Pan had met this man before, had fought with him but he wasn't that strong. Something had happened to change him. Something bad.

"We believe so. But with Dragon, we have the element of surprise. And Spectre and I will arrive within the week. You will not face this alone. Now Dragon, I want you to hack into the transport's navigation systems. Delay his trip, send him on an unalterable route but rig the maps to show that he is still on the planned course." Dragon nodded and went to a second computer that Pan kept just in case they needed to work simultaneously on different projects. Within seconds he had hacked the navigational systems.

Pan watched him work. He was good at what he was doing. He was the best hacker the Temple had ever seen and it was no small wonder why. "You and Spectre should stay away. We can handle Telax. Your safety is very important to us."

"No arguments. We will be arriving within the week. We are already in route. If you are to face this enemy then you will need assistance. We can provide that assistance. Tell the others of the enemy and tell them help will be arriving shortly. Everyone should stay at either Capsule Corp or the Lookout. Disclose whatever you need to. You have our authorization." Spectre left no room for argument. Pan and Dragon would comply.

"Yes Spectre." They chorused.

Dragon hit one last key on the keyboard before he returned to the screen where Tink and Spectre could see him. "His course is altered. He will arrive in two weeks." Tink and Spectre nodded.

"Then go. You must warn the others and prepare an intense training regimen. We'll be there soon." The screen blinked out before being replaced by a star chart. A blinking red dot marked the location of Telax.

Pan and Dragon shared a look. They were going to have to tell everyone that a new enemy, an enemy that put all their old enemies to shame, was heading toward earth and would arrive in two weeks. "Shall we?" Dragon swept his arm toward the bare wall where they would exit. Pan sighed and nodded. It was best to pull the band aid off quickly. She got up and dusted imaginary lint off of her pants before walking toward the black wall. Crossing her arms in an 'x' position over her chest, Pan quickly brought her arms down to her side. Before them the black wall opened to reveal the Capsule Corp common room. It was empty.

"Surely they're not still.." Pan trailed off.

Dragon shrugged. "We did kind of disappear down a dead end hallway." Pan smirked. Together they walked down to check the med lab.

"It's all going to crumble around me, isn't it?" Pan asked as they walked through the long halls, pictures of the whole gang plastered everywhere.

"Yeah. But don't worry. You've got me and I will never turn on you." His arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her tight to his side. Pan laid her head on his shoulder and just breathed in his scent, still tainted by the scent of the regeneration tank. Just before they reached the entrance to the med lab, they separated.

Indeed, inside the room, they found the whole group. But they weren't searching for the disappeared duo. Many of them were nursing injuries while the Saiyans were over to one side of the room looking sheepish. "What happened?" All heads turned to look at Dragon and Pan.

"We found out the hard way why it isn't wise to try to leave a room all at once. Especially with Saiyans added into the mix." Bulma griped, a big ice pack strapped to her head as she and Gohan tended to the minorly injured.

"Well, it's good your all still here. We need to set up camp. There is a new enemy heading our way. He is big and he is strong. Tink and Spectre think we should stay here or on the Lookout." The color drained from every face in the room leaving everyone a ghostly white.

It was a while before anyone had the nerve to speak up. "You are sure? There isn't even the smallest possibility that you are wrong?" Krillin voiced his hope.

Pan shook her head in the negative. "We are sure. I have his flight path programmed into my computer so I can keep track of where he is. Dragon can alter his course but the most he can do is buy us some time. Tink and Spectre are on their way they should arrive this week. Telax will be here in two weeks."

The fear was evident on everyone's faces. They had thought that it was finally their time for peace, that fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone on the planet was over. They had no idea. "What did we do to offend him? Why is he after us?" That was the question on everyone's mind. What had they done to deserve this?

"He isn't after you. He is after me. We, well actually I, believe he is out o kill me. If I can keep him away from the earth he will either kill me and leave or I will kill him and we won't have to worry. Personally I don't want any of you, especially the Saiyans, involved." Dragon just stood by her assuming that she meant the royal I as in both of them.

Gohan stopped what he was doing and went to his daughter. "Why would he want you? Pan what did you do?" He was scared. There was something his daughter wasn't telling them, something huge. He, and the others, needed to know what they were getting into.

"It's because I am a Saiyan. Telax hates Saiyans because back in the purging days we destroyed his home world."

Gohan just looked at his daughter, not believing what she was saying. Videl came to stand by his side, running her hand over his shoulder. "Pan, you didn't destroy his world. None of us did. There has to be some other reason. What aren't you telling us?"

Pan shook her head with a smile on her face. Her parents were too smart for their own good. "I met Telax two years ago. He wasn't this strong. He was actually really weak. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He knows my face and he knows that I am a Saiyan. He believes that I am the only one left." They didn't need to know the rest of the story. Not yet.

"You said you had a map. I want to see it to make sure that your calculations are correct." Bulma stepped forward to join the four. "Actually I think all of us would like to see this map."

Pan nodded. Turning around she crossed her arms over her chest in an 'x' and brought them down to her sides like before. The air seemed to split before her leaving a rectangular entrance into her dark office. "No, it's not a subspace portal. See the rings on my middle fingers? They act like the button on a capsule. When the paths cross a space is created. Basically instead of whatever is stored in a capsule coming out, we are able to walk in. I know, it's confusing and involves a lot of physics. Gave me a headache when I tried to understand it too." Pan laughed, one hand rubbing her head. The genius stuff was Dragon's area. She was the brute force.

She walked inside the dark room and sat at the chair in front of the keyboard. She pressed a button on the keyboard making the six screen appear in midair. They merged into one large screen and, with a few taps of the keyboard, Pan had the map showing Telax's location up and running. Bulma walked closer and examined the distance between the red dot and the globe.

"By my calculations he will be here in a few days. How did you figure two weeks?" Bulma asked Dragon and Pan. They shared a look.

"It was actually a work of brilliance on Dragon's part. Tell them." Pan was proud of what Dragon had done and wanted to prove to them all that they knew what they were doing.

Dragon had the decency to blush before launching into his explanation. "Well, I was able to hack into the ship's navigation system. The ship has life sensors. As a joke we call them the Santa Clause sensors. It knows when you are sleeping and it knows when you are awake. I programmed the ship so that Whenever Telax goes to sleep, the ship slows by ninety percent. And knowing that he is going to be battling Pan when he gets here, he will be resting a lot. I have also programmed the engine to malfunction on a random basis. It will take him at least two weeks to get here." Dragon completed his explanation. He could see the wheels in Bulma's mind turning, double checking his calculations.

"That's right. You're smart!" She smiled and pat Dragon on the shoulder. Pan nodded her agreement. "You know you still smell a bit like the regen tank, why don't you go take a shower and I'll have one of the bots bring you some fresh clothes. We'll decide what to do then."

"That's okay, Mrs. Briefs. I have some extra clothes here." Dragon motioned to a previously unnoticed door.

Bulma nodded. Slowly everyone began to filter out but one voice stopped them. "Pan? Why do you have a naked statue of yourself?" Pan's frantic eyes shot to the golden statue she had taken from Dragon earlier. She had set it on her desk and forgotten about it. Slowly she looked at everyone gathered who were all now staring at her and the statue.

"What statue?" She hid the one foot tall object behind her back hoping that they would forget.

"Pan Son." Her father's voice was stern. Pan knew she was in for it now.

**A naked statue of Pan? What's the deal with that? Find out in the next chapter of**

**Of Them All**


	5. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its magnificent affiliates.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. But I promised at least one chapter a week and at least one chapter a week is what you shall get! Hopefully more than one though because I really enjoy writing this fic. All the ages still apply.**

**Chapter 4: Excuses**

Many thoughts were racing through Pan's head though none of them were helping the matter. Memories of how the statue came to be, places to hide the statue, the amused look on Dragon's face, and a million other random things flooded her brain but nothing of an excuse came to mind. "We're waiting Pan." Even though he had just found out his daughter had a naked statue of herself in her office, Gohan had an amused smirk on his face.

Pan tossed the golden statue to Dragon and got up from her chair. "You might as well see the real deal." She walked across the room to the back wall of drawers. Pulling two drawer handles at once, the wall moved revealing a secret door. The room behind the wall wasn't large but held many of Pan's prized possessions. She walked in and pulled down a black blanket that had been blocking their view of the back of the room. Behind the coarse wool was a life sized statue of Pan.

"Damn Pan! How many of those do you have?" Dragon laughed when he saw her likeness carved from snow white marble. Onyx stones were set into the face for eyes, garnets for her lips. Everyone gasped at how lifelike the statue looked, like at any moment it could walk off of its pedestal and interact with them. After a moment Pan covered the statue again and pushed everyone out of the small treasure room so she could seal the doorway. They all exited the treasure filled room without complaint. For a body conscious tomboy, Pan sure had a lot of statues of herself.

Pan's back was turned to the group as she closed the door making sure no one could see the doorway's outline against the wall. Had they not just seen the door open, the group would have never known there was a door. "The number I have is irrelevant. The statues were gifts from very dear friends, you know this Dragon." She patronized her closest friend and subordinate. Dragon snorted.

"Yeah, your friends. I still think they are evil."

Pan giggled. She actually giggled. The Z-Gang could only stare on in shock. Who was this girl, Pan had never acted like this before. "You only think they are evil because they made you work in the fields while I got a nice comfy desk job. And I wasn't the only one to get an idol made. Didn't you get a keychain?" Her head was tilted to the side knowing that he had indeed gotten a keychain from the lovely people who had made her statues. Blushing, Dragon nodded his head and quickly pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. Barely recognizable was a small jade figure resembling a man. "See? They liked you too and they were not evil."

The group watched the exchange with amused glances and curious stares. Most of all, Gohan and Videl were having a hard time believing that their daughter was not in a relationship with this Dragon character. "The question remains. Why do you, both of you, have statues of yourselves?" Videl had to be the voice of reason because Gohan wasn't quite sure he could speak at the moment.

Dragon and Pan shared a look. What story to tell? The fake one that was already partially established or the real one which would tip the gang's safe world on its axis. Chances were their whole charade would be up the second Tink and Spectre landed next week. Then it would be hard to keep everyone believing that their problems were solely on earth and a space pod rocketing its way to their coordinates.

Dragon shrugged at Pan letting her know that it was her call. His hands moved in a weird gesture. Pan continued to stare at him but her hands, too, began to move in weird gestures. Marron, a school teacher, smiled in realization. "They're using sign language!" She hissed to the group before translating what the silent pair were saying.

"Dragon: You are a vile, perverted whore.

Pan: You crave men

Dragon: I hate you. Kill yourself with a spoon.

Pan: When did the assholes make you their king?

Dragon: In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags.

Pan: If Caesar were alive, you'd be chained to an oar.

Dragon: May barbarians invade your personal space

Pan: May conspirators assassinate you in the mall.

Dragon: May faulty logic undermine your entire philosophy.

Pan: You have the face of a man with severe constipation.

Dragon: I am Hercules in the sack.

Pan: I did your mother." The last comment made the entire group tilt their heads to the side to reevaluate Pan.

She had done someone's mother? Bra and Marron were right? Did Pan crave female flesh? They were all in the middle of their own individual mental tirades when Vegeta harshly told them to, "Shut Up." His black eyes were glued to the hands of Pan and Dragon, his lips moving along with what they were signing.

"I never knew you knew sign language!" Bulma gasped, hugging her husband around his waist. This was a new side to Vegeta that she had never known. He really was adapting to earth culture!

Carefully Vegeta pried her arms from around him and gently nudged her aside. "It's not earthling sign language. It's Saiyan battle code. In times of war, when attacking the enemy, sometimes a sound can be your downfall. To minimize chances of discovery, we created a code to be used physically instead of verbally. It is one of the most well kept secrets of the Saiyan race. If you pay attention they are not just using their hands. Watch their eyes and lips. Even their noses are used." Vegeta muttered while still trying to keep track of the conversation.

Everyone was quiet now, feeling like they were being let in on some super big secret. "What are they saying?" Bra finally had the courage to ask.

Vegeta's eyes flickered back and forth, his lips still moving as he translated. It was a bad habit he had never broken though he should have. Anyone who could read lips would be able to know what he was saying and that was a bad thing when in battle. He had suffered many beatings from his father and trainers for this bad habit. "They are deciding whether or not to tell us the truth. If I am translating correctly, no matter what they tell us it will all become clear next week. Pan doesn't want to have to retell the true story next week and Dragon agrees." The words were barely out of Vegeta's mouth when Pan and Dragon turned back to face the crowd.

"For the record, Pan did you really do Dragon's mom?" Goten interrupted before they could speak. Pan and Dragon shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"No Goten, I have never done Dragon's mom. Not that I wouldn't love to if I swung that way. She is one sexy fox!" Dragon raise his eyebrows at her statement and all Pan did in reply was shrug. "Anyway. We have come to an agreement. We will tell you information on a need to know and an accidentally found out basis. The statues fall under the accidentally found out rule. I was careless, you saw my statue, now you are entitled to the information of how said statue came to be. To reiterate, we will tell you the information that you need to know either a) when you need to know about it or b) when you accidentally find out something and need more of the story so your image of myself and or Dragon is not tainted. Is that acceptable?" She had slipped into command mode again, unconsciously putting her arms together at the small of her back and standing perfectly upright.

It was like she had multiple personalities. Pan kept slipping back and forth between the Pan they knew and the Pan before them. The question echoed in everyone's mind, did any of them know the real Pan? "So long as it is the truth, that is acceptable." Vegeta answered for everyone else. He was growing anxious to talk to the kids alone. The sooner this discussion was over, the sooner he could corner them and beat the information he wanted out of them.

Pan nodded. "So we were in space on our way home from… this place. We were flying fine until someone *cough* Dragon *cough* tried to use his fancy piloting skills and ran us into a meteor field." Dragon gave her a slight glare, even though he knew it was true. If he had not been trying to show off, they would have never gotten hit by that stupid chunk of space debris. "Anyway, the engine was damaged and the fuel tank had sprung a leak. There were no planets on the map that were close enough to land on. We were screwed." The story captivated the Z Gang, drawing them in like a moth to the flame.

"So we were on the bridge, talking about the things we had never done that we wished we would have done when the ship starts to accelerate. But there is nothing out the window except space. So we ran to the back of the shuttle and bam! We were on a crash course with an uncharted planet. We found out later that it was totally cloaked and could only be discovered by accident."

Pan got a thoughtful look on her face. "I really should go back sometime and do a study. That would be a useful technology for earth. Then the Earth would really get eternal peace. So, we crash landed, right? We survived, if you can't tell. And we were discovered by the natives. They all had the same colorings as Dragon. Platinum hair and electric blue eyes. There were no other hair or eye colors. Just blonde hair and blue eyes. So to them, I was a goddess. They had never seen black hair or dark eyes like mine before. We made arrangements. They would repair our shuttle and we would work off the debt. Dragon was sent to the fields and I was given a nice cushy desk job." Here Dragon interrupted.

"Yeah, tell them what you did all day, Pan." She shot him a look that said not now but he wouldn't drop it. "Come on. Tell them what you did all day while I toiled under the boiling hot sun."

A thoughtful gleam came into her eye. She wouldn't be lying; she would just be omitting part of the truth. "I operated a telephone. Mostly answering calls." The look she shot Dragon was triumphant. But he wasn't done with her yet.

"But what kind of calls? Were you buying something? Selling something? What was the product?" The drop it glare came back.

Grinding her teeth, Pan managed to spit out, "Phone sex. I sat at a desk, answered phones, and verbally pleasured whoever called. And I had fun doing it. They sat me down, gave me a list of terms, and told me to have at it. I was a popular phone operator too. The most requested. Something about combining earthen terms and the Plunarian terms really got the people going." Pan looked at her parents. The look on their faces suggested their puppy had just died. Or in this case, they had just found out some unsavory facts about their baby girl. "Mom, Dad! You don't understand! This was the lesser evil. Plunara is a pleasure planet. Their business revolves around sex. Dragon got sent to the fields because he was common and male. I was sent to the phones because I requested it. The other choice was actually physically serving patrons of the pleasure houses. They eat and have sex, that is all this people do! When it was time for us to leave, they threw me a going away orgy!" Her attempts to win back her parent's affections were desperate. She couldn't lose them. Sure she had done things they might hate her for, but she needed them in her life. "But you don't have to worry. I never had sex with any of them. The, umm, parts were incompatible. Their way of reproducing and having sex is way different than a humans. They carry their children externally." She added as a point of interest.

This did seem to draw everyone's attention from the fact that she was very skilled at answering those types of phone calls. "Yeah, the females had six antennae spread along their abdomen with little spheres on the end. The spheres are eggs. The males secrete this fertile ooze that coats their chests. They rubs their fronts together and it stimulates them, I mean super stimulates them. The eggs become fertile and grow right on the antenna. After about a week they are picked like grapefruits and put into an incubator until they are matured. It's really neat. I've helped pick and birth hundreds of those little cuties." A fond smile came to her face as she recalled the ones that had been named after her since she helped cut their egg sac when it was time for them to emerge from the mucus like membrane.

Dragon, noticing Pan's lack of focus, took over. "We were there for about six weeks before the shuttle was fixed and we could head home. Since Pan was such a rare commodity, they made these statues to commemorate her time on the planet. Mine too, I guess." He mumbled thinking about his little jade keychain. "The statue on Plunara is bigger. Stands about one hundred feet tall. I'm surprised Pan didn't try to bring it home." Now out of her reverie, Pan gave a nervous chuckle. "Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't bring it home. I tried but did not succeed. I mean, come on! A one hundred foot statue of myself, I couldn't leave it. And the stones used. It was a special statue. They had these pink rocks that acted like an aphrodisiac. They radiated this energy that sent everyone into a mating frenzy. It was so cool!"

But something else was bugging Gohan and Videl. They understood that their baby had to do what was necessary to get home. "But weren't you supposed to be in school?" There it was, the question Pan had been trying to avoid ever since they started this whole new honesty policy.

Her hand found that familiar position scratching the back of her head as she chuckled away her nerves. "About school… Well, you know that grandma Chichi is the best teacher on the planet! She had me doing college work when I was ten. So when I went to public school, everything was so simple. They skipped me ahead a few grades." The next part would kill them, Pan knew it would. "And I graduated a few months before I went into space with Trunks and Grandpa. Don't worry! I took pictures and hired a some look alikes. The pictures turned out fabulously!"

Gohan, Videl, and Chichi looked absolutely wounded. Their little Pan-chan had graduated without them there. "Why?" was all they could manage in their current state of shock.

"Because if you knew that I wasn't in school, you would wonder where I was. I couldn't have that. School provided the perfect excuse. If you thought I was on a school trip you wouldn't ask where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing. You wouldn't mind if I disappeared for months at a time. It was a necessary lie." Gohan just turned and walked out of the room and back into the Brief's common room. He couldn't look at her right now. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Everyone else followed his example. They left the room without saying a word to Pan.

Over the years, the gang had formed a bond. Though most of them weren't related, they were all considered family. They had all attended Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bra's graduations. That Pan would leave them out and lie about it, that hurt. "I'm sorry." Pan tried again but no one would look at her. They were mad but they would get over it. In time. They would stay at Bulma's to prepare for this new evil but they would take a while to get used to this new Pan. The Pan who had been lying to them for Dende knows how long.

"They'll come around." Dragon's hand on her shoulder made Pan spin around to look at him. She launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him in a vice-like hug. He returned the embrace just as tight knowing that she needed to feel smothered by him in order to regain her normalcy. "Don't worry Pan, they'll come around."

The group outside the room could see the pair's embrace, could see the connection between them. The door between when could have been two separate worlds or just two separate rooms slowly began to close. From both sides, the door began to disappear leaving only the blank wall in its wake. Just like that Pan and Dragon were hidden away with no way to reach them. But for now, that was a good thing. It would take a while for the group to get over this hurt the youngest member had caused them.

* * *

**Oh no! Will they forgive Pan? What else hasn't she been telling them? Find out next time on…**

**Of Them All.**


	6. Divide

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything relating to it.**

**AN: This is so much fun! Much love to all my readers and reviewers! You rock!**

**All the ages still apply**

**Chapter 5: Divide**

Dragon held Pan close as the rift between her space and the brief's common room sealed itself at her will. These rooms were truly amazing. He was the only other person in the temple to have one. Tink had made them special, knowing that Dragon and Pan would need ways to move quickly and get in contact easily. It was only under principle that Dragon never invaded Pan's room without permission. He could if he wanted to, there was a door connecting their rooms, but he didn't. Trust was a rare commodity, something neither of them gave out freely. By fate they had been paired together and the trust had grown.

He knew a fallout was coming. Pan was a strong girl but having her family and friends distance themselves as they had just done, that wouldn't sit well with her. She may be acting strong now but the tears would come. They always did and he was always there to wipe them away. "They'll never forgive me." She muttered into his chest, her breath tickling his tanned skin.

He pulled back and wiped a strand of hair from her face. "It'll all be ok. You'll rise from the ashes like you always do." He had to use his hand to lift her chin enough so she would meet his gaze. "Trust me."

"Always." Was her simple response. He knew what she said was true. The feeling was mutual. They would trust each other with their lives. Most of the time that was their only choice. "I have an idea about the big-bad heading our way. We need to see Nash."

He smiled his woman-eater smile, the one that was reserved only for her. "Come on. Let's clean up. We have a date with the devil." Playfully Pan pushed him away toward the door that led to his own private room.

"Thanks Dragon."

"Anytime Phoenix. Anytime."

No trace of the doorway to Pan's room could be found, Bulma had looked. Whoever had created such a room was an absolute genius. A room that could appear at will, a substantially large room from Bulma's estimations and observations, would be a very profitable item. She would have to look into creating and marketing such a room. Capsule Corp could make millions! No, billions! People could use them as private offices, portable offices, tornado shelters, bomb shelters, the possibilities were endless. But she seriously doubted that Pan would let her poke and prod at the room after what had just occurred. After what Pan had just revealed, the teen should have expected this kind of fallout.

The thought on everyone's mind was why? Why had she not told them anything in the first place? What was so important that she had to hide it away from her family and friends? Given this Plunara planet didn't sound like something any teen would want their parents to know about. It was the equivalent of a human going to an underage drinking party. Parents tend to frown on that. Still, that was one incident over a period of time that could very well extend back to the day she was born. When had all this started? Was it after Goku left? When Vegeta started to train her? Or when…

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out to her husband who was idly leaning against a wall with his arms casually folded over his chest. He looked away from the spot on the carpet where he had been staring and met his wife's cerulean eyes. "Why did you stop training Pan?" Everyone looked at her when the words fell from her lips. It was a valid question. A good question. Why had he stopped training Pan? No one had ever heard the real reason, they had all just assumed that he had tired of the antics of a child when he himself could be trying to achieve much higher levels.

His lips quirked upwards into his trademark smirk. "You never knew?" He asked like it was a big shock. Of course it wasn't. Neither he nor Pan liked to air their dirty laundry, even if she had been eight at the time. "None of you ever asked?" They hadn't. None of them had thought to ask. To them it had been a simple assumption, Vegeta didn't like kids and he had realized that taking on Pan had been a huge mistake. Right? "Pan was a very talented student, very diligent in her studies. She took to fighting like a fish to water. I have never seen so much potential. It helped that she inherited her father's hidden powers." Gohan gasped. He hadn't known that his baby had the same mystic powers that he did. But her emotional outbursts had never been as powerful as his had been. She couldn't have the same amount of power with her diluted blood. "The four years I trained her, she made great progress but there were some side effects." He didn't really want to see the looks on their faces right now. He really didn't want to divulge this information but it was in the best interests of everyone so he had no choice but to comply.

"What kind of side effects?" By now Videl had stood up, her hand resting on Gohan's shoulder as he just sat on the couch staring at the floor. His eyes were clenched shut, scared of what he would hear.

Vegeta warily eyed the parents of his former protégé, they wouldn't like or believe what he had to say. "As her powers grew, so did her anger. Pan became increasingly violent but she always wanted to learn more. During the warm-up and cool-down workouts I would tell her about other races I had fought and their fighting styles. I knew that I was training the earth's next line of defense so I wanted her to be prepared for anything that might eventually come. She took particular interest in the brutal, no mercy fighting styles. She asked me to teach them to her. At first I complied but then I began to see the dark side in her."

"Now you wait one minute!" Gohan stood up, his ki visibly flaring around him. My daughter may be a lot of things but she is not now nor will she ever be dark. You're wrong." He hissed through clenched teeth. It was taking all he had not to charge the Prince and give him a beating like he had never felt before.

"I am simply telling you what I observed. Like I said, Pan was becoming increasingly violent. During our sparring matches, there would be this blood lust in her eyes. At times I feared she would lose control entirely. Her power combined with that anger and the training was a deadly combination. One day she asked me to teach her Lar Vi T'Nah. It's one of the most graceful yet entirely brutal styles of fighting in the universe. Very few are trained in this style because its intent is not to hinder the opponent but to kill and to kill violently. Only the Norvarians in the Korvana galaxy still actively practice this style. Even if I had known how to fight in this style, in teaching it to her there would be no going back. She would change and it would not be a good change. After seeing how prone she is to committing acts of violence, I knew I could not and would not teach her the ways of the Lar Vi t'Nah. And I told her that. She was angry but understood that I could not teach what I did not know. A week later she came to me and told me that she could no longer be my student. That was the same day she started school. I assumed that was the reason she left but apparently I was wrong about her. We all were." His voice trailed off indicating he was done speaking.

This was some hard information to process. Slowly, brick by brick, what everyone knew about Pan was being deconstructed before their eyes. They had been wrong. For nine years they had believed that Vegeta had refused to train Pan but now they knew the truth. Pan had willfully left the Saiyan Prince's tutelage.

"Pan attended school. We went to conferences, we received report cards. We know she went to school." Videl spoke, defending her daughter from the reputation she had just gained.

"How can you be sure? She admitted to graduating years ago and up until half an hour ago, you thought she was still in school. It sounds like there is a lot Pan has lied about so everything she has said to you should be called into question. Was she lying or telling the truth?" Uub spoke up from where he was sitting, reclining into the couch and enjoying the mess Pan has made of her life.

Gohan rounded on him faster than most could blink. "Don't you talk about my daughter like that. As far as I am concerned you shouldn't even be here you were just a misguided project that my father didn't have the heart to drop. Poor little Uub. He only trained you so that your life had meaning and you wouldn't go off and commit suicide when you lost the tournament." He growled. Videl was pulling at his arm and trying to shut him up before he said anything else but it wasn't working. This was one of the downsides to having a Saiyan for a husband. There was no real way a human like her could hold him back if he really wanted to tear Uub limb from limb. Voices broke out, everyone taking a side in this battle between Gohan and the dark skinned young man.

A sharp whistle broke the din and everyone looked for the source. There by the doorway stood Bra, her eyes on fire as she watched everyone argue. "This is pointless!" She yelled when she had everyone's attention. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she paced the room making sure to make eye contact with everyone she passed. "What's done is done. There is no point in arguing over what has already passed." She turned to Gohan and Videl. "Pan's a liar, get over it." Spinning on her heel, she faced Uub who was smirking. "I'm not agreeing with you. Pan has never been nice to you and you hate her for that. Get over it!" In silence everyone watched as the Saiyan princess walked back to where she had began her little tirade. "I am not going to spend my birthday dwelling on what she may or may not have lied about. I am getting dressed and I am going out with Goten, Trunks, and Marron. Uub, you are more than welcome to come along." Clearly finished, Bra went upstairs to change into her party dress that she had bought specifically for this night. It wasn't everyday that she turned twenty-one and she was going to live tonight up!

Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Uub shared a look before they too ran upstairs to change. Already it was nearing ten p.m. and they wanted to get to the club before all the good booths were taken. All the good VIP booths, that is. Nothing but the best for the Brief's and their friends.

Somehow, some miraculous way, all five were dressed and ready within the hour. Normally Bra and Marron wouldn't leave the house without at least two hours of primping and preparing but time was running short and they wanted to party it up before the clock struck twelve. The adults, meaning their parents and friends, watched them leave. Suddenly they were all struck with the same thoughts. Their kids were growing up. No longer did they need to be coddled and cuddled. They were, with the exception of Pan, in their twenties. Where did the time go?

"Thank Dende we are out of there! I don't think I could stand one more minute of that stupid conversation. And why did this all have to happen on my birthday? I swear Pan planned this." Bra fumed from her seat in the back of the limo. Her lips were puckered into an adorable pout that was driving Goten crazy. Normally he would lean over and kiss away her worries but he and Trunks had an agreement. No making out with Bra in front of Trunks and Goten would get to live to see the next day. There a lot of things in the world Trunks wanted to see, but his little sister making out with his best friend was not one of them.

Marron chuckled. "Bra, we only get to see Pan once or twice a year and she does something like this every time. You should have planned for it." For a moment everyone turned to look at Marron, disbelief written on their faces. "Ok, so maybe she doesn't come running home screaming about a new enemy, but she does always do something to ruin whatever party we are having." She amended.

Thinking back, Pan had always found something that would send the group into an uproar every time she had come home. Really Marron was right. They should have expected something like this to come from her. "I bet she always started fights because it would make it that much easier to be sent away again." Goten's hand was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. Now it was his turn to be on the receiving end of all the stares. "What?"

"That was very…insightful Goten." Trunks mused, wondering when his best friend had suddenly become so observant. Or had he always been this observant and they had just failed to notice?

"Whatever. We're here!" Bra clapped her hands and bounced in her seat, the somber mood leaving her and the car entirely. The prospect of getting wasted was appealing to all of them, it could only make things better. Well, at least until they woke up and everything was back to normal with a killer hangover added to the top like a nice juicy red cherry.

The limo pulled right up to the front of the club letting the five of age adults out onto a red plush carpet. They felt like celebrities. Two of them were celebrities. The bouncer checked their id's, stamping each of their hands with a lion that would only show up under a black light. "Welcome to the Lion's den!" Trunks couldn't help but say as they walked into the dark club. Everything was lit by black and purple lights making everything glow.

Bra squealed in delight. "I'm going to go get a drink!" before she took off, Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the group.

"Careful! If you're anything like your brother you'll be passed out drunk after three shots. Take it easy tonight, ok?" His words were spoken with a soft kindness that made Bra's heart melt. She briefly pecked his lips with her own before nodding and heading off to the bar.

"I'll make sure she keeps her intake low." Marron smiled before darting after her future sister-in-law. With nothing left to do and not wanting to get wasted just yet, the boys went to find a booth where they could all relax between dances. Given Trunks' notoriety, they were admitted to the VIP lounge with a great view of the bar and the dance floor. They found a booth close to the stairs that led directly to where all the bodies were rocking and gyrating together.

"It's called a screwdriver!" Bra giggled as she set down the orange colored drink. She hadn't even started in on the alcohol and she was already giggling like a fool. Tonight would be interesting.

For a while the gang of youngsters just sat there talking and sipping drinks. Being far more used to the club scene, Trunks, Goten, and Uub ordered drinks from a waitress in the VIP area instead of going all the way to the bar and having to fight the crowd to place their order. Bra took note of everything they did, mentally storing the information for future use. Most importantly she observed Marron, her idol. The blonde sat there with her legs crossed and her hands neatly folded on the table. Bra did her best to discreetly mimic her, careful to notice the exact positioning of every tow and finger. Ever since she was a little girl she had looked up to Marron. The blonde was everything that Bra wanted to be and if Bra had her way, she would succeed in following the example Marron set.

An hour into their club fun, the group decided to finally join everyone else on the dance floor. They pushed and wiggled their way into what they thought was the center but it was hard to tell with all the bodies around. Goten paired with Bra, Trunks with Marron, and Uub had found a random girl to dance with. They were all laughing and having fun as they dirty danced to the beat. They were all having fun and everyone else was too but things got weird.

Suddenly the people around them were pushing closer to the edge of the dance floor leaving a small clearing where the five Z-kids had been. There was a sudden charge in the air, something was happening. Bra, being the smallest, managed to push and prod her way through the crowd to see what was the big deal.

Bra rolled her eyes and gave a huff of annoyance when she saw just what made the crowd move away from the floor. There she was, Pan Son, dancing with that guy who had so rudely interrupted the family picnic. If it could even be called dancing. Yes they were moving, grinding pelvises and doing steps to the rhythm but they were also doing stunts that did not belong on a dance floor. Dragon would lift Pan up with one hand, her feet centered in his palm, and she would do a random cheer pose. They must have been drunk if they thought that was dancing. Flicking her wrist as if to say 'forget this' Bra made her way back through the crowd to where she had left the others.

"It's just Pan and that Dragon guy. Let's go get another drink." Her flat monotone gave away how annoyed the blunette truly was.

"Pan's not twenty-one. She shouldn't be allowed in here." Marron mused.

"Way ahead of you." Uub had pulled out his cell phone and climbed onto a table so that he could clearly record what the youngest Son was doing. "When her dad sees this, he will flip."

The rest went back to their booth where they had a slightly obscured but still pretty good view of the dancing pair. It was so weird, the people surrounding them looked hungry. Every eye was on them, like they were the last piece of meat on the planet. And everyone was starving. They took in their attire which varied from the last time they had seen them.

Pan wore a pleated red plaid miniskirt with a stomach baring black tank top. There was a black ribbon tied around her left arm, the loose ends flying through the air as she spun and twirled in dragon's arms. Her hair was streaked with red, whether natural or from the lights, they couldn't tell. Her boots were knee high and without a heel, making it easy for Dragon to Catch her feet when he through her into the air for another tic-toc or liberty.

Dragon, on the other hand, was dressed head to toe in black. Black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots. The ends of his platinum hair looked as if it had been dipped in black paint, leaving only the tips black and the rest that white blonde that Marron was certain as fake. "Oh yeah, Gohan will be mad." Bra smiled when she saw how Pan and Dragon were grinding together on the floor. Normally she wouldn't harbor such ill will toward the youngest of them all but Pan had almost ruined Bra's birthday so payback was a must.

Confusion dawned when someone dared to break the circle, walking right up to the dancing pair. The little bald man spoke a few words before heading back to where he came from, Pan and Dragon following close behind. Goten, Bra, Trunks, Marron, and Uub watched as they ascended a glass staircase to the upper level balcony. Trunks himself had been up their only once and that was because the owner was not in the establishment so his personal section was up for VIP use. The section itself was cloaked in shadows. The only reason they knew where Pan and Dragon were was because they had watched them walk up the stairs and sit down with the man in the shadows. Who was he and what did he want with them?

They saw Pan's silhouette move in a flirtatious manner, her hands gracefully moving toward the shadow man. What were they doing? The meeting didn't last long and soon Pan and Dragon were descending the glass stairs and leaving the club through the back exit. Now they were all curious.

Tracking their ki, Trunks decided that they were definitely heading back to Capsule corp. It was a quick decision but they decided to follow. Something had just gone down, and they weren't just thinking about the meeting with the shadow man. After the pair had left the dance floor, the hungered, frenzied stares had disappeared and everyone had gone back to dancing like normal. But when they had reemerged onto the floor to make their exit, the looks came back. Like an addict who could see his next hit but it was just out of his reach. Something was going on and it was time to find out what.

It helped that they had such great blackmail footage of little Pan-chan dirty dancing with a man who she called 'just a friend.'

**Ooooh! Blackmail! What was going on on the dance floor? And who was the shadow man? I bet a lot of you can figure it out before the answer is revealed.**

**Here are some pics that I thought would be helpful visuals. Just take out the *'s.**

**Pan's Outfit: H*.com/cgi/set?id=2910076*6**

**Bra and Marron's outfits: h*.com/cgi/set?id=2910091*3**

**(Bra is the red and Marron's is the blue)**

**Oh! Just a warning I may be changing my pen name here in the near future.**


	7. Divulge

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**AN: Woohoo! The last chapter was the longest one I've written so far! And just FYI, I think my brain was temporarily corrupted during the last chapter. I was watching the National Cheer championships and I think that's why I had Pan and Dragon doing some cheer stunts on the dance floor. Anyways…Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed the story!**

**All the ages still apply but just as a refresher:**

**Pan=17 Bra=21 Uub= 23 Marron=26 Goten=30 Trunks=31**

**Chapter 6: Divulge**

They were back at Capsule Corp faster than they wanted to be. Looking back they probably should have flew around the earth a couple of times to shake off the high of being in the club. It wasn't the drinks, they were completely sober. It wasn't the dance, even though she had fun being tossed around like a feather-light doll. And it wasn't being escorted into the personal VIP booth of the club's owner, they had done that a million times before. If anything it was the high of being in each other's presence that had Dragon and Pan so keyed up. There was a reason they were friends and even more reasons why they were paired together by Spectre and Tink. It was because, when on a mission, both of their bodies seemed to hum with the invisible energy that coursed through their veins. Tonight, while not exactly a mission, had been important to the pair and they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

They landed silently and perfectly in sync. It had taken them months of practice but Pan and Dragon had finally mastered the art of landing together, after all if they landed at the same time there was a millisecond less of noise. But if they landed silently, there was no noise at all. They shared a small smile, each knowing what the other was thinking. Pan couldn't be seen dressed as she was and Dragon couldn't go into the house smelling as he did. Come to think of it, Pan couldn't go in there smelling as she did either. Just picturing what would happen if they changed and didn't shower was disturbing to Pan. That was one scenario she prayed would never play out.

Together they opened the, for lack of a better word, portals to their separate rooms. Stepping through the doors, neither noticed the limo pulling up to Capsule Corp or the five young adults who watched them disappear.

"Oh snap. Looks like we can't show the footage to Pan considering she just disappeared into her little hidey-hole. I guess we'll just have to show everyone else." Uub held his cell phone to his cheek in mock horror even though he was enjoying every minute of this.

Bra snatched the phone out of his hands. "Don't be such a drama queen, it takes forever. Let's just go play the video on the big screen for the entire family to see." Mentally she was thinking of what all she would need to get the cell phone to play on the large plasma screen. Definitely the cords in the oak cabinet and a converter from the mahogany bureau. Yes, those should do the trick.

They emerged into the common room to find that almost everyone else had left. Only the Sons and the Briefs remained. "Where-" Bra trailed off wondering where the others were.

"They are all up in guest rooms. With this new enemy coming we figured that it would be best to stay here so that everyone has access to the gravity rooms and if worse comes to worse we can hide in Pan's safe room. If she'll let us." Bulma sipped at her cup of tea as she pondered the situation.

"Well, we have something we think you should see." Bra went about getting the cords and converters while Uub pulled the video up on his cell phone. Quickly she hooked the wires to the necessary ports and connected the converter that would attach to Uub's phone. The big screen lit up and when the colors were true Uub pressed play.

Immediately the screen was filled with the images he had recorded of Pan and Dragon dancing at the club. "We filmed this at the Lion's Den tonight. Last I checked Pan was underage." Uub's voice was filled with disdain. Originally, when he had first met the youngest Son, he had wanted to be her friend so bad. Surely a relative of Goku's would be just as pleasant as the aging Saiyan. But that was not the case. She had saw him, called him a human, and made him feel like the lowest form of life on the planet. Who would have known that a girl who was a quarter alien could make an earth native feel like he was the one who did not belong. But she had and she was only six at the time. That had been the first and last time Goku and Uub had visited until he was turned into a kid and sent into space.

When the video finished, the group turned to see the reactions of those who had not been at the club, most of all they were eager to see the reaction of Pan's parents. "You know, your catches were pretty sloppy. You almost dropped me when I did a rewind into a scorpion." Pan's voice sounded from the back of the room. No one had noticed that she and Dragon had been standing back there since the beginning of the video.

"Yeah well if you would land where you were supposed to my catches wouldn't be so sloppy." Dragon bit back, enjoying this playful argument they were having.

"You know when I flip up there I pull to the left." Was all she said in reply.

"So that really was you. For a moment I didn't believe it, I've never see you in a skirt before." Videl smiled from the couch. Call her priorities skewered but she was happy that her little girl was finally embracing her feminine side. Gohan shot Videl a look of disbelief while masking the fact that he too was more distracted with the fact that Pan had been wearing a skirt. A skirt that would fly up when Dragon would toss her up into his hands. How many men had seen up her skirt tonight?

As if reading his thoughts, Pan smiled and said, "I was wearing some boy shorts over my underwear. Don't worry daddy." She knew by now that skirts in clubs were a bad idea. She had found that out the hard way years ago.

Bra, Goten, Marron, Trunks, and Uub were looking back and forth so fast that it looked like they were following a tennis match. "Why is she not in trouble? She was in a club where they serve liquor!" This time it was Marron who had spoken out against the baby of the group. How did Pan have all these people wrapped around her finger after everything she had done?

"I trust that Pan was there for a good reason." Gohan defended his daughter, walking over to put his arm around her shoulder to show that he had forgiven her. "You did have a good reason, right?" He whispered low enough so that only she could hear.

Pan had to stifle her giggles. "Yeah daddy. We were on a quest for some information. Mission accomplished by the way. Now Dragon and I have a feasible plan for when we take on Telax." Her cheeks flushed in excitement, this would be the first battle where she could potentially be a big time contributor. All she needed was for the plan to work.

"What is this plan?" If he had not spoken, no one would have remembered that Vegeta was leaning back into the couch cushions just watching everything unfold.

Dragon and Pan shared a look. If everyone else knew then they would try to stop them. "It's just something we are working on. No offense but we'd rather keep it just between us for now." His eyes never left Pan's as he spoke their dismissal of the subject. "We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow we begin intensive training." Everyone nodded, Dragon's words made sense. Pan's lips quirked up in a half smile.

Her lips moved but no one could tell what it was that she murmured no one but Dragon. "Yeah I did." He whispered back, his voice barely audible enough for everyone to hear. What were they talking about?

The others had been getting up to leave to their bedrooms when this exchange occurred. But they couldn't leave now, curiosity was a strong drug that none could resist. "What's going on here?" Bulma waved her finger back and forth between Dragon and Pan, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Nothing Bulma, go to bed." Pan's voice was tranquil and smooth, luring everyone into a sense of calm. It was like a warm wave rolling over them, her voice making them realize how tired they all really were.

"We are tired." Bulma trailed off before leaving the room with Vegeta on her heels. Gohan wanted to scold his daughter for ordering Bulma around but suddenly he too was overcome with just how much the day had taken out of him.

"Goodnight Panny." Gohan yawned, stretching his arm over Videl's shoulders as they both stretched and got up to head to their guest room.

Uub was growling in frustration. "How do you always get away with everything? I bet if you murdered me in front of them they would pat you on the head and let you go frolic in a meadow painted with my own blood." His anger could be felt by all who dared to linger in the common room. Gohan and Videl stopped in the doorway to watch, knowing that their little girl harbored a strong feeling of violence toward the boy who took her grandfather for so many years.

"Who's to say I haven't already?" If they hadn't been paying attention before, everyone sure was now.

"What?" Was the general consensus of thoughts going through the minds of all present.

"Who's to say I haven't killed you and danced around with your blood smeared all over my in some sort of ritualistic sacrifice? I mean I could have killed you, wished you back with the dragonballs and used the second wish to erase all memories of the event from everyone who saw or knew what I had done." No way. It was like looking at her in a new light. Had she really killed Uub in cold blood only to bring him back and make everyone forget it had ever happened? The look in her eyes told them it was a plausible scenario but they had known Pan her whole life, surely their innocent Pan-chan had never done such a horrible deed.

"Oh dear sweet Dende! You actually believed me?" Pan snorted, a smile breaking through the smug smirk that had been on her face. "Wow, way to let a girl know what you think of her."

Her parents let out a sigh of relief. Their little girl wasn't a cold blooded murderer. "Well after all your revelations today, are you surprised that we have to wonder?" Pan had to give them that. She had dropped a lot on them in a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry about that. But you're all tired and we can talk through all this tomorrow. I promise." Pan's dark eyes flickered over everyone in the room and all at once they were reminded how tired they all were.

"You're right. We'll talk about everything tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart." Videl and Gohan took turns kissing Pan's forehead before they left the room.

Dragon walked over to Pan and slung his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the fact that they still weren't alone. "I'm not tired. Care to wear me out?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Just then it was proven that fathers do indeed have super hearing when it comes to their little girls. "I don't think you can handle me." Pan laughed. Before they knew it Gohan was pulling them apart and pushing Dragon against the wall.

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that." He growled, his eyes ringed in turquoise revealing just how angry he was. Pan was at his side in an instant trying to pull her father off of Dragon who was struggling for breath.

"Dad! It's not what you think!" Gohan spared her a single glance before he put more pressure on Dragon's esophagus. "Dad! He was talking about training! He was asking if we could spar until we were both tired." Her words barely broke through his angered haze, but they did break through.

A sad look came into his eyes. "You'll forgive me for thinking the worst. I'm finding out that the girl I thought I knew as my daughter isn't who I thought she was." He let go of Dragon turning around to fully face Pan. "I'm sorry Pan. I don't want to think things like that but after today I can't help it." Tears were in his eyes, he didn't want to think the worst of his daughter, his only child, but the thoughts were there.

Pan's ducked her head down to look at her orange converse sneakers. "I know dad and I'm sorry. But I have been given the authority to divulge all that I must so that you understand the situation that I have gotten us into. I don't want to tell you all at once because that would be a brain overload but I will tell you." Even if I must erase your memories after all this is over, she mentally added.

Gohan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." For the last time that night, Gohan kissed her forehead and went back to where Videl was waiting in the hallway. Everyone else filed out of the common room to go to bed, letting everything rest for the night.

Dragon and Pan, however, went down toward the gravity room so they could begin their spar. She was in the lead, her hips swaying with every step. Dragon watched her with a smile. "You're wearing your leather pants." He observed.

Pan looked back at him with a smile. "You know they're my favorite" As she spoke she pulled her hair up into a ponytail revealing four tiny black triangles on the back of her neck.

He rolled those electric blue eyes. "You only like them because you know what they do to me." He accused, his eyes trailing down her neck, over the small band of her orange wrap around tank top, down her bare tanned back to rest on her leather clad derriere.

"And what do they do to you?" She had stopped, a look of genuine curiosity on her angelic features. He knew it was an act. Pan was good at playing the innocent little girl card and she did so every chance she got. It was both an endearing and a frustrating quality. She could get anyone to forgive her by just pulling out that sweet little pout and those wide midnight eyes.

He didn't give her an answer, only pushed his way past her into the open gravity room. "Dragon, what do I do to you?" She followed him in, closing the door behind her. They were completely alone. Her fingers flew over the control panel setting it at 500x earth gravity. Again she faced him, pacing around him in a circle like a predator circling her prey. "Come on Dragon, what do I do to you?" The innocent eyes were gone replaced by those of the huntress. It was amazing how she could switch her attitudes and facades just like that. It's what made her good at what they did.

"Everything." He whispered before they launched themselves at each other, punches and kicks flying so fast that humans would be unable to see them.

**So that's it for this chapter. What will happen next and just what is going on between Pan and Dragon? Are they friends, colleagues, or are they somehow romantically involved? Find out soon in…**

**Of Them All!**

**Pan's outfit: h*.com/cgi/profile?id=162073*8**

**As before, just remove the stars from the link and you'll be able to see Pan's outfit.**

**Pan's tattoo: just google the Zelda triangle symbol. It's like that, four triangles together to make one big triangle. I'll post a link on my profile.**


	8. TrainWreck

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**AN: nothing really to say except thank you!**

**All the ages still apply.**

**Chapter 7: Train-wreck**

The sun rose as it always did, peeking its golden rays over the horizon in a haze of oranges, pinks, and purples. As the sky turned blue the residents of capsule Corp, both temporary and permanent, began to stir from the realm of slumber. A heavenly scent could be followed to the kitchen where Chichi had began to cook a breakfast large enough to fill six Saiyans and twelve humans, even though there were only eleven humans to feed. You never know when Piccolo would want more than just a glass of water. Chichi didn't believe that was all he needed to survive. From Namek or not, the man had to ingest more than just water. The smells began drawing a crowd and as everyone would enter they would grab a plate and sit down at the large table big enough to fit all of them and a few more.

Soon everyone was seated and digging into the delicious meal the Son matron had made. The back door, which was conveniently located in the kitchen, swung open to admit the only two missing, Pan and Dragon. "I'm smaller and lighter, it's only natural that I am faster." Pan justified looking at Dragon over her shoulder.

"But I so had you over Greece. That trick you pulled was dirty, you should know better than to use stuff like that to win." For the first time, the group got to see Dragon actually be less than friendly with Pan. His neon blue eyes glared at her telling everyone that he was pissed off. She bowed her head, clearly feeling scolded.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to use such a dirty trick. I know that you care and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry and I promise I will never do it again." What she was apologizing for, everyone else had no idea but, she sounded sincere. Dragon, unable to take those sad midnight eyes pulled her in for a hug, whispering something into her hair that everyone else was unable to hear. She nodded, clearly understanding what she was being told. With a chuckle he pushed her away and went to grab a plate.

"Good morning Mrs. Son." Dragon greeted, kissing the elderly woman's hand. Not used to such displays of affection, Chichi blushed. Pan shook her head, clearly enjoying his antics. Dragon could be such a charmer.

"Good morning grandma." Pan followed Dragon's examples only instead of her hand, Pan kissed Chichi's cheek. "Breakfast looks great!" Ravenous eyes fell on the feat laid out before them, trying to decide what would be the first thing to go down the hatch.

Chichi was happy, for a moment it was like everything was back to normal. Pan was just her normal granddaughter with an abnormally large appetite, not someone who had been hiding things and lying to her for who knows how many years. Chichi's dark eyes ran over Dragon, the mysterious boy who had popped into their lives less than twenty four hours ago. He wasn't ugly, that was for sure. Pan had definitely gotten Chichi and Videl's taste in men; at least that is what Chichi had surmised. From his build, it was obvious that Dragon was a fighter. His tank top revealed firm biceps and tan, unblemished arms.

She turned her eyes to study Pan, her tomboyish, mysterious granddaughter. "Pan, what are you wearing?" She asked when she caught true sight of Pan's outfit. Pan looked down at herself clearly confused then smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot!" Carefully she slid her arms out of the overly large black cotton jacket and handed it over to Dragon. "I got a little cold and Dragon lent it to me. Thanks again." He was tempted to give the jacket back to her once it was off. He understood that Chichi had not been talking about the jacket but what Pan was wearing under it.

He told this thought to Pan. Again she had to look down to examine her own attire. Skin tight training shorts in white, turquoise and lime green, matching shoes, a sports bra top, watch, bracelet, and a necklace. "What's wrong with my outfit?" Pan honestly could not see the problem.

"That shirt looks like something someone would wear on their honeymoon. Clothes like that should not be seen outside of the bedroom." The traditionalist in Chichi ran strong and she had tried to drive these values into her kids and granddaughter. Obviously, with Pan, she had failed.

"Grandma, I'm going to be spending the day training. Hardcore training. These clothes are my training clothes." Without looking Pan took the jacket that Dragon was handing back to her, hoping to cut this confrontation short. She slid the jacket back on and zipped it up so that only a hint of the turquoise lace of her shirt showed.

After that things were quiet around the breakfast table, no one wanting to break the silence that had descended over the room. It was only when the fighters of the group began to get up and put their paper plates in the trash that speech became, once more, acceptable. "We'll be in the gravity room to measure skill and power level." As the oldest of the group, Vegeta took charge. He had the whole training regimen planned out. First they would level all the fighters by strength and skill then they would pair up and work to get stronger.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Marron called when Trunks started to walk out the back door toward the gravity room.

"I've got to train."

"But you haven't trained in years, can't they do this without you?"

"Marron…" He knelt before her, gently taking her hand into his, "Goten and I are the only ones on the planet capable of fusion. Our power may be needed to help protect the planet." Marron's head was bowed and he could see thin trails of tears running down her cheeks. Even so, she nodded her understanding. "Thanks Marron." Carefully he wiped away her tears and kissed her gently on the lips before he followed the rest outside.

Pan and Dragon shared a look over their plates of food. They weren't in any rush, they had been up longer and had already gotten in quiet the warm up. But they couldn't put off the inevitable and eventually they did finish their food. The gravity room was giving off a quiet hum as they approached the large metal structure. The gravity wasn't on yet since there were some fighters who wouldn't be able to stand the high levels that others had reached. When Pan and Dragon came in Piccolo was fighting against Goten and, clearly, the large green man was winning.

Fight after fight the day went on. Sometimes the fights would be one on one, other times they would be three or four on one, and there were even times when it was a free for all. During the process, Vegeta was gauging the skill and power of the fighters and the computer was keeping track of their power levels.

It had been three hours since the battles began and Pan and Dragon both had not moved from where they sat against the wall. Vegeta had noticed this and was growing frustrated. "If you are not going to fight then you may leave!" He finally yelled when their statue act had gotten old. Midnight met neon, two sets of blue eyes locking onto each other, telling each other that it was time. Both got up and stretched their legs but were shocked when Vegeta began yelling at them again. "The purpose of today is to fight outside of your comfort zone. You two will not fight each other. Gohan, fight the boy." And in that moment, with that tone, one would have trouble believing that Vegeta's word was not law.

Pan sat back down knowing that this could get interesting. Her father walked of the center of the room casually with a grace that made it seem like he did this every day. Dragon, on the other hand, approached the center of the gravity dome with the air of a predator seeking its next prey. He looked Gohan up and down, sizing up the man who had helped create Pan. He was aging but he held his age well. It was obvious that he had not trained in a while. Gohan crouched down into his trademark fighting stance yet Dragon just stood there watching.

With a cry Gohan shot forward to attack and Dragon immediately sprang into action. He blocked, punched, and kicked exposing every hole in Gohan's defense. It was easy, easy to easy. That's when Dragon realized, he's holding back. The almighty Gohan was holding back. "I won't break, you can fight me." Dragon sneered hoping to coax out Gohan's full power. It didn't work quiet as Dragon had planned. Gohan only powered up a small bit, nowhere near where his power level should be. At this current level, Gohan would be just on par with Krillen, and while Krillen was powerful in his own right, he wasn't Saiyan strong.

Dragon backed off without a warning leaving Gohan standing there looking confused. The young friend of Pan's flew down to where she sat and whispered something in her ear. She nodded but didn't look happy. To make up for whatever he said, Dragon trailed his fingers along her jaw line and whispered something else that made the smile come back to her face. With a smile thrown in her direction, Dragon flew back to where Gohan was standing, still waiting. The boy looked excited, the thrill of battle raged in his eyes. For a moment Gohan was grateful Dragon was on their side.

"Gohan." The boy addressed him drawing his attention back to the present and away from his observations. "I think you should know…" A wicked smile appeared on his face letting Gohan know that whatever Dragon was about to say, it was big. "I've had sex with Pan. Lots and lots of wild hot sex. Multiple times too. We-" Dragon couldn't finish his sentence, Gohan was launching himself right at the teenager who had just confessed to having intercourse with his baby girl.

On the ground, everyone was torn between looking back at the fight and staring at the blushing Pan. Her face was so red that it could rival a tomato. But they had been lied to before by the black haired beauty, who was to say that she didn't just give Dragon permission to lie again?

In the center of the room, Gohan and Dragon were going strong. They continued to fight, exchanging punches and kicks but landing only a few. Both had incredible speed, strength, and agility. Pan did her best to ignore the looks that the others would occasionally shoot her way and focus on the fight. It was working pretty well until Gohan connected a punch to Dragon's chest. The sound of glass cracking filled the room and immediately looks of panic crossed Pan and Dragon's faces.

Faster than Gohan thought possible, Pan was pushing him out of the way and checking Dragon's chest. She was sniffing him… He pulled a chain out from under his shirt revealing a thin glass vial charm filled with a liquid so blue that it matched his eyes. Thin tendrils of silver metal wrapped around the vial holding it securely to the chain. Barely visible was a thin crack and though it was small, there was a small drop of the blue liquid seeping out. "We've got to get out of here!" They spoke as one, both knowing the serious consequences that could occur if anymore of the liquid was allowed to escape.

No one bothered to stop them as they flew out the door and into the open air, far away from Capsule Corp and human civilization. The wind whipped through their hair, the warm currents softly caressing their cheeks. If they hadn't been in panic mode major, it would have been a nice afternoon flight. As it was, they were hell bent on finding a nice piece of desert devoid of human life.

When they finally landed, they were surrounded by sand dunes and not even a cactus was in sight. Just sand, sand, and more sand. "That could have been bad." Pan laughed while Dragon uncorked the vial and dumped the contents onto the sand. The blue liquid quickly soaked in leaving no trace of its existence. But Pan knew it was there. Dragon was unaffected but Pan could sense the liquid's presence. The faint scent lingered in the hot air, just hanging over them like a shroud with not even a breeze to move it.

Her midnight blue eyes dilated, the pupils becoming so large that there was barely a sliver of iris to be seen. Dragon sat down on the ground and began to cover where he had poured out the vial with sand. Pan shook off the electric vibe running though her veins, the combined adrenaline of the fast flight and the scent driving her closer to the edge. It was difficult but she made herself sit down by Dragon and play with the sand, making formless mounds in random patterns.

Dragon took this time to look at Pan. She handled herself well. A light sweat had broken out over her skin, soaking her shirt and shorts. He watched a single drop run from her neck down into her sports bra and out the bottom to leave a single wet trail down her flat, toned stomach. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail but little strands had come loose and now framed her face in a messy array of silky blue/black. His hand slid over to take hers, carefully lacing their fingers together. He lay back onto the sand taking her with him. Her head was cushioned on his chest, his free arm slung beneath her to pull her close. Together they just lay there staring at the sky until both could be certain that the chemical had run its course.

Somehow, while watching the sun make its trek across the big blue, Dragon and Pan fell asleep. The tickle started deep in her chest and grew worse until Pan had to sit up and cough to get rid of the irritating feeling. Her eyes went wide as she hacked and coughed, unable to stop. "Pan!" Dragon sat up, his arm going around her shoulders, the other holding her hands. She was scared, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was having trouble breathing. For the second time that day her face went red only this time it was from lack of oxygen, not embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She finally managed to gasp when the coughs had subsided.

"It's getting worse. Pan you need to get checked out, maybe Bulma-"

"There's nothing she can do. We just gotta let the bug run its course." She had been sick for a while now and the coughs were only becoming worse. She could see the concern in Dragon's eyes, his worry for his best friend. "Come on, we had better get back." The pupils of her eyes were back to normal meaning that the chemical had run its course. He nodded and together they flew back to Capsule Corp at a leisurely pace.

They made it back in time to see everyone in the common room playing games. With everyone distracted they figured it would be easy to sneak in and avoid questions like where they had been all day. Wrong! Not a second after they had stepped into the room they were assaulted with questions. "What was that earlier?" Seemed to be the dominant thought on everyone's mind.

"We had to leave to prevent you guys from embarrassing yourselves too badly." Pan explained, not wanting to go into to much detail.

"Pan, you promised us full disclosure. Now what was in the vial and why did you have to leave when it cracked?" Gohan's voice allowed no room for argument. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Pan sighed knowing that she had indeed promised to tell them anything they asked about. From her side, Dragon took her hand as a silent show of support. "The vial was filled with a chemical known as Dragon's Ire. It is a liquid keyed specifically to Dragon. Anyone who smells it will become enamored with him until the chemical has run its course which usually takes about six to twelve hours depending on metabolism." Carefully she pulled on the gold toned chain that hung down into her shirt. At the end of the chain was a blue heart shaped pendant. "Both of us have one."

"I don't believe you. I bet it is some sort of drug. I mean, we didn't feel anything when the vial cracked in the gravity chamber. Prove it." Uub interjected, his arms crossed over his chest and a single eyebrow raised. Why did he always have to question everything she did? Pan was seriously not liking the human right now.

Somehow Pan was not shocked at this new development. "Well since Dragon's was broken we'll have to use mine. It's called Pandora's Poison. You do know this will make you sexually attracted to me. I could ask you to do anything and you would not say no." When no one told her to stop, Pan took the blue heart charm and twisted it to the left. At first no one noticed a change but soon it was there. Pan started to look like the most beautiful woman in the world, even to the women. They found themselves wanting to make her happy, they would do anything to make her happy. Pan nodded to Dragon who went around and began opening all the windows. With a twist to the right the vial was sealed. "The edge should wear off in a few minutes but the effects will last for a while. In other words, you'll still want to make me happy but you won't feel the need to go to the ends of the earth to make me happy. It'll be manageable."

The cool evening breeze circulated through the room and one by one the others began to come back to themselves. "Wow. That was… I would have done anything, I would have killed someone or even killed myself to make you happy." Bra murmured, not used to such feeling of intense devotion and violence.

"That's the point. It makes it easier to get our mark if they are completely at our will."

"Your mark?"

"Yes. And that's all I will say on that matter until Tink and Spectre arrive. It will be so much easier to explain with them here."

"How come he didn't get all hazy eyed? Why was he able to still think freely?" Trunks pointed out, ashamed at his own weakness.

Pan smiled at Dragon who smiled back. "When the chemical was first developed and keyed into us, Dragon and I were locked in a room together and desensitized. They pumped the room full of his scent or they would pump the room full of mine. They did this until we could barely feel the effects. Every so often we have to desensitize ourselves again. So basically he was able to avoid the effects because he is used to it." That seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity for now. But when one subject closes, another has to open.

"Your father told me what Dragon said to him in the gravity room." Videl walked over to stand in front of Pan. "Is it true?" Pan didn't want to discuss this here but her mother was leaving her with no other option.

"Yes, it's true." What else could she say? She wasn't going to deny it. It was the truth, plain and simple.

Videl made that ticking sound of disapproval with her tongue. "Pan you've got to be careful! What if you had gotten pregnant?" Pan wanted to be done with conversation, it was embarrassing, humiliating, and every variant of the word.

"Trust me mom, I won't get pregnant." She began to walk to the other side of room so that there was some distance between them and hopefully the conversation would be dropped.

No such luck. "Pan, you aren't on birth control and the only way to 100% have no chance of pregnancy is abstinence." Her mother was hot on her heels.

"Trust me mom, we were very careful."

Videl's next words shocked Pan, rocking her to her core. "I thought I was being careful to but nine months later we had you." Videl's hand slapped itself over her mouth, realizing to late what she had said. Pan had always been told that she was planned. To find out that she had been an accident was devastating.

"Saiyans have this thing called willful conception. A female can only get pregnant if she wills it. That's why Saiyan females don't have menstrual cycles." Everyone's heads popped up and over to Pan. If they hadn't been listening before, they were now. Only this time they were not hiding the fact that they were paying attention to the newest installment of Pan's dramatic life.

"That's not right." Bra spoke up from the couch. "Tell her she's wrong daddy!"

Vegeta had no words. "Bra? What's wrong?" Goten asked his longtime girlfriend, worry clearly shining in his eyes.

"I've had my period for years now and I am more Saiyan than Pan is. At least blood wise, I am."

"Maybe it's because she trains more and embraces her Saiyan side." He offered as an explanation.

Vegeta pushed off from the wall he was leaning against to some stand near all the action. "So long as there is even a little bit of Saiyan blood, no matter how much or how little, the saiyan genes will be dominant. The child will have black hair and dark eyes." Pan spoke up, her voice strong and steady.

"It took a second for Bra to process the information. "But I'm half Saiyan. My hair is blue but I am half Saiyan. I'm the Saiyan princess." Tears were in Bra's eyes as she willed the information to be true.

It was up to Vegeta to clear it all up. Her daddy would make it all better. She knew he would. "Bra… When have I ever called you my princess?" The blow hit home and the tears fell from her eyes like a wild river. But it was the only way Vegeta knew how to be. Blunt. "You and your brother are not my children. Your brother belongs to Yamcha and Bra, you are a clone." Confession complete, Vegeta walked outside to look at the sky and wonder how life had become so screwed up.

"But I can go super." Trunks tried to deny what he had just heard but considering it had come from his father, the most brutally honest person he knew, it was hard.

Bulma suddenly became very interested in her feet. "You were given injections to increase your power and implanted with a computer chip. Whenever you reach a certain power level the chip activates and, like Gohan's Saiyaman watch, activates a change in physical appearance. I'm sorry."

"So is future Trunks…?"

Bulma shook her head in the negative. "He is Vegeta's. But in this time I didn't love Vegeta until after I was already pregnant with you, Trunks. The you from that timeline only had lavender hair because he went through a rebellious phase. I'm sorry baby." She barely got the words out before Trunks stormed from the room, taking off once he got outside.

Everyone else was left inside to think about this new revelation. "You've known?" Bra asked Pan. She nodded.

"Since I was twelve."

"You bitch! All of this is happening because of you, him, and that damn Telax! I wish you would all just drop dead!" Bra screamed. She would have punched Pan but with the news that she was in fact a full blooded human, she knew that was a bad idea and settled for stomping upstairs to her room instead.

The group remaining sent looks of pity Pan's way. But she didn't want their pity, she didn't need it. "I'll be in my room." She did that thing with her arms that opened the portal and walked into her personal space followed closely by Dragon.

"I'll calm her down." The portal closed behind him and that was the last time they heard from the mysterious duo for a few days.

**Wow! Can you believe that? Bra is Bulma's clone and Trunks is Yamcha's son! Wow! Please don't hate me, this is where the plot bunnies have taken me and I feel there is a reason this must be happening. Lots of love for the readers and reviewers!**

**I'll put the pic for Pan's outfit on my profile for anyone who wants to see it.**

**See you next time on…**

**Of Them All!**


	9. Clear

**Disclaimer: I own nadda, zip, zero…. If it's DBZ or DBZ related, it is not mine.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Between the inability to post due to some error on the site and my beloved pet dog getting run over, this took a while. At first I couldn't write without send the story spiraling in a direction I didn't want it going in. I had to let go of my anger and grief before I could write something that resembled a quality piece of work. Then the errors kept popping up… But here is this chapter and I am hard at work on the next one.**

**About Pandora's Poison and Dragon's Ire. What they do is they make whoever smells the scent want to please whoever's scent they smell. It's a like a combination between an aphrodisiac and a drug. If Pan lets someone smell Pandora's Poison, they will do anything to make Pan happy. ANYTHING. Their wills become pliant and their morals go out the window. It makes it easy for Pan and Dragon to lure the enemy or their mark into seclusion so they can eliminate the target. Make sense? If not I can try to explain again. Definitions are my weak point.**

**Just Remember everything is not what it seems. There are still a few surprises to be had.**

**Chapter 8: Clear**

Indeed it was days before anyone saw Pan and Dragon again. The whole atmosphere of Capsule Corp was tense waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bra had barely come out of her room since the big revelation and Trunks was torn between wanting to yell at his parents or sitting and talking with his biological father. Marron was elated that Trunks would no longer be on the front lines of the battle and had taken to showering him with kisses and praise for being so brave for so long. It was his time to rest and let the others fight. And even though he knew his new limitations, Trunks couldn't help but disagree. He had been one of the first in line to fight for years, to just sit back and let everyone else do the work was a foreign concept that he did not want to grasp.

With the number of warriors dwindling, the Saiyans began training harder than they ever had before. Everyday Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta came in soaked in both sweat and blood. The occupants of Capsule Corp both temporary and permanent couldn't help but to feel for them. Pan and Dragon's lack of presence could only be termed as abandonment. The cowards had, seemingly, run from the battle they had brought upon the earth. The only hope left was the approaching power that the group could only assume were the mysterious Tink and Spectre.

"I think I've finally managed it!" Bulma exclaimed holding up a pair of binocular-like goggles. The lenses twinkled with a laser like grid sending little beams into the wearer's eyes. Everyone who had been resting in the common room looked at the bluenette genius with curiosity. She had been toiling away in her lab for the past few days only emerging to eat, sleep, and shower. Carefully Bulma pulled the goggles onto her face, positioning the lenses so she could see. To her the room began to glow a night vision green but night vision was not what she was seeing.

"What are you doing Bulma?" Videl sighed. The past few days had been hard on her especially. Her daughter was termed a deserter and off doing who knows what with some guy. Things were not looking good, even the usually optimistic members of the gang feared what would happen when this new evil arrived. Hopefully he would realize that what he sought was not here and leave.

Bulma was on her hands and knees crawling around the room examining every inch of the space available. "If I am correct, I have keyed these goggles into the energy signature of Pan's secret doorway. I think I can find it and bring both her and Dragon back. We need- AHH!" She squealed in delight as her goggles found the outline of a door letting her see in to the two figures standing inside. "I did it! I've found them!" Well into her happy dance, Bulma suddenly stopped when she heard laughter. "What?" Peeling the goggles away from her face, she looked at everyone laughing and pointing. Turning around she felt her face fall in disappointment. The door to the secret room was open and Pan and Dragon were stepping out, deep in conversation with one another.

Both were soaking wet and carrying towels to absorb the moisture before it could drip onto Bulma's clean linoleum floor. They didn't notice the stares they were receiving or the looks of relief that their mere presence brought on. "Hey Bulma, nice specs!" Pan smiled and waved like she hadn't been missing these past six days.

In the background there was a loud clank and a gust of wind signaled the entrance of the three Saiyan warriors. "Thank Dende you're back!" Goten's arms were around Pan and Dragon's knees, his head buried into their skin. "They're slave drivers!"

Our of his line of sight, Pan and Dragon shared a look. What had Gohan and Vegeta done to him? "Goten, it's just one hour." Gohan sighed, his hand absent mindedly rubbing the back of his head. Seeing the looks of confusion, he felt the need to further explain, "He's upset because we decided to have lunch an hour later than usual." Everyone sweat dropped. "It's good to see you back, Pan." He pulled his daughter into a hug while everyone else pondered the situation.

"It's good to see you too, Daddy."

"What have you been up to?" He asked when he came away with a soaked shirt. Looking over the pair, he noticed little drops of water trailing down from their hair all the way to their bare feet. Attention drawn, the girls in the room finally noticed that Dragon was without a shirt. Not that they hadn't seen him shirtless before but now… Water ran from his damp hair down his ripped chest over his abs and into the hem of his black and blue shorts.

"Swimming. We decided we need a break before Tink and Spectre get here. I mean, after they arrive we'll be mega busy so we figured we would take some time, just chill." Her shoulders shrugged as she nonchalantly explained her past whereabouts.

"We've been working our asses off to fight your battle and you've been relaxing? Pan, you need to get your priorities straight!" Goten released their legs to stand up and point his finger in their faces. "What the hell? You brought this on us; you should take care of it." Stress was building in the group and in Goten's case it had finally broken free.

Another look was shared between the duo, a look of understanding. "We have a plan that, if it works, you guys shouldn't have to fight. It's a good plan, better than the other plans we came up with. Out of them all, it has the highest percent chance of working. The others were like ten and fifteen percent chances of working. This one is much more effective." That Pan and Dragon hadn't just been goofing off these past days was a good sign for the group. They were pleased that they may not have to fight after all.

"So, what is the plan?"It was Vegeta who spoke. He knew something was up from the looks Pan and Dragon were sharing.

Pan bit her lip, not wanting to divulge too much too soon. "Well-" She trailed off unsure of how to begin.

"The main risk will be to Pan and myself. We can't tell you too much because if you knew then you might interfere. We need the biggest element of surprise available to us and it is suspected that this enemy may have telepathy." Dragon filled in when Pan was at a loss for words.

The group looked curious and unsatisfied with their answer. "You mentioned chances of the plans working. What are the chances of this plan? I don't recall hearing them." Bulma spoke up.

"About thirty five percent. But there is no other way. This is the best option. Either way, there is a chance of death. I would rather it be in my hands than Telax's." Pan's head fell so that her ponytailed hair was covering her cheeks and hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Well this was a new development. All of them had thought of what would happen if they were not strong enough but only Pan had been brave enough to say it. But from what she was saying, it sounded like either way she was expecting to die. "Pan…" Videl didn't know how to address the issue. How did you ask your daughter if she was planning on coming back alive?

Pan shook her head not wanting to deal with the question right now. Videl understood and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. When she tried to pull away, something stopped her. "Ow! Mom!" Pan screeched when Videl tried once more to pull away from the now screeching demi-Saiyan. Looking down, Videl realized the problem.

"Pan Son! When did you get your navel pierced? Better yet, who gave permission cause I sure as hell don't remember signing a consent form!" Videl yelled right back even as her hands worked to free her shirt from the stars dangling from Pan's belly button.

Not wanting to be within arms reach of her mom, Pan simply unscrewed the ball of the star and simply pulled the curved barbell out of her stomach. "No one gave their permission. Where I got it, piercings like this are customary; I needed it to fit in with the locals." Videl had finally unhooked the stars from her shirt and Pan held out her hand to take the jewelry back.

By now Videl was used to her daughter's secret life though it still surprised her that Pan had managed to keep it hidden for this long. How had she not noticed this yesterday? "What else have you got pierced? Besides your ears?" She wasn't going to give the stars back. The cute little silver piece was going straight to the trashcan. It didn't escape her notice that Pan glanced back at Dragon either for support or for the right answer, she didn't know.

"Nothing." Pan said with a straight, solemn face. Videl didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth. A week ago she would have believed her but now… Now Videl wasn't sure what to believe. "I'll just put in another one if you don't give that one back." Her mother wasn't going to budge. Videl's hand clenched around the silver stars and she stuffed the metal piece into her pocket for later disposal. Pan knew it was a lost cause.

Around the tiny lavender shorts that served as Pan's bikini bottoms there was a black belt with silver studs. Pressing one of the little square studs, Pan was temporarily hidden by a cloud. When the fog disappeared there was a tall jewelry case beside her and she was using her fingers to pick through the shining pieces. "Which one do you think?" She asked Dragon who stood beside her also looking at the jewelry. Carefully he picked up a silver bar with a neon blue crystal blue screw on ball and dangling heart charm with wings. "I should have known." Pan chuckled as she looked at the offered navel ring, noticing how it perfectly matched the color of his eyes. This had been her last birthday gift from him and by far it was one of her favorites. She nodded and tried to take the ring but he wouldn't let it go.

Dropping to his knees in front of her, he carefully unscrewed the ball and thread the bar through the hole in her stomach. When the blue ball was firmly in place he kissed her navel, lingering a little too long for Gohan's liking. Pan had to fight back a grin. She loved it when Dragon would use his teeth to tug on her piercings like he currently was with her navel ring. Thankfully the small blue triangles of her swimsuit top hid the main two that she did not want her mother to know about, the two Dragon loved the most.

"Umm. Tink and Spectre should be here any minute. We should really go out to meet them." It was hard distracting herself from those thoughts, Dragon was looking up at her with those damned eyes that demanded her attention and told her she would be getting his later on. He stood, his hands still at her waist. There was no point in hiding what they were now, not since he had admitted that they have an active sex life in the last training sessions they had attended.

They led the way to the back yard where Tink and Spectre would be landing. "I thought you two weren't dating." Marron tilted her head to the side, examining the couple who were now gently holding hands. They smiled at each other, something they seemed to do quite often, and had that silent conversation with their eyes.

"We aren't dating. We've never been on a date. We've been on missions, some of which were life and death, and we've been trained together for years. We don't need to date. We are completely comfortable with each other just like this. Just hanging out and being best friends who happen to have extreme cases of lust for each other." Pan elbowed Dragon in the stomach causing him to let out an "oomph" of pain.

She gave him a look that told him he deserved it. "He's kind of joking. It's true we don't date and we are best friends but there is more to it than lust. We love each other and don't want to be apart. Ever."

"Then why don't you get married?"

Together they shrugged. "Marriage has never crossed our minds. We've always been more concerned with staying alive." Strange, but that was their main priority. Thankfully they were saved from anymore questions on the matter by the sudden flash of light that lit up the afternoon sky.

When the dancing spots in their vision cleared, the group could see a round space pod sitting sedately on the ground, the grass barely flattened from the weight. You never would have guessed that it had just landed from space. "I see you got the jump drive to work." Pan laughed when the door opened.

"Sure did. The fuel intake manifold just needed a little tweaking along with an adjustment to the matter initiator." The woman's voice could be heard before her body could be seen. The lilting notes she used to speak were captivating but they were nothing compared to her. The first thing everyone noticed was her head of dark violet hair that curled its way down to the middle of her back. Next were her bright green eyes. They scanned the group landing on Pan and Dragon who were both wearing large smiles, though Pan's was a little more forced. Something was wrong. The leather of her skin tight outfit was silent as she walked over to the pair, her spiked heels sinking into the grass leaving a diveted trail in her wake. "It's getting worse isn't it." Pan nodded, not wanting to meet Tink's eyes. She hated her weakness and even more she hated that others knew.

"Everyone, this is Tink." Pan introduced the violet haired beauty to the group, her voice a little breathless like she had just run a marathon. Tink gave a small wave to the gathered people but did not let her attention leave Pan.

"I need to check you out." All Pan could do was nod. You didn't disobey Tink, no matter what the situation was.

"Where's Spectre?" As if her voice was the catalyst, Spectre emerged from the pod's open door and into the light. Eyes widened in shock as everyone recognized the man before them.

Vegeta fell to one knee, his right hand crossing his chest to land over his heart. "Father." A smirk fell upon those arrogant lips that were identical to Vegeta's, the only difference being the facial hair surrounding the monarch's mouth.

"Vegeta. It is good seeing you my son." His voice was a deep baritone that definitely went with his image. It was like no time at all had passed since the king had seen his son and planet Vegeta had been destroyed.

Vegeta rose to his feet and approached the King, a wary expression on his face. "I thought you were dead." It was somehow both a statement and a question.

The King smirked. "The sentiment is returned. It wasn't until I met Pan here that I knew you still lived. Thank you for starting her training. It was very beneficial to have her ahead of her classmates." Vegeta nodded, taking the compliment from his father. "Pan! Dragon! You have much to report. I suspect Tink would like to examine Pan, we can have our discussion in the med lab." And just like that the father son discussion was over and the King was already commanding use of the Capsule Corp facilities.

"Bulma, may we?" Pan had the decency to ask. She nodded giving her consent. The group of four turned to walk away but Pan stopped and faced everyone else. "We believe we have everything covered. I suggest those of you who don't intend to fight go home or find shelter. In fact all of you should. We have this handled." The Z-gang couldn't believe they were being dismissed like that, by a teenager! Some of them did leave, not wanting to fight anymore and trusting in the youngest of them all while others stayed behind to follow the four to the med lab. Surprisingly, the only ones left were the Briefs, the Sons, Uub, and Marron.

When they caught up to the group, Pan was on an examination table with the 3D scanner moving over her chest. On a nearby screen were the x-ray results showing the inside of her lungs. Normal lungs are fleshy pink so it came as a shock when Pan's showed up to be black as the night sky. "I've never seen anything like this." Bulma muttered, wracking her brain for any medical information that she could think of that would relate to this issue.

"It's gotten worse. You've been taking your medicine?" Tink examined the images looking for the slightest sign of pink.

Pan nodded. "And I've been on Ire for the past week. It helps make breathing easier." The scratch in her voice was bad now, not sounding at all like the Pan they knew.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan and Videl stepped forward, fearful for the health of their daughter.

"I was infected while on a mission. I let a mark get to close and he managed to scratch me with his tail spikes. The spikes are coated in a poison that targets the lungs and slowly starts to liquefy them. Tink has been working on an antidote but all she has managed so far is to slow down the process." Pan had to stop when the tickle in her lungs became too much and the cough overtook her. Even though her hand was covering her mouth, little trickles of black liquid ran down her chin and neck.

With careful precision Dragon got a wet cloth and wiped away the black blood. Things weren't looking good. "Will she live?" The looks on the faces of the four gave everyone else the answer they needed.

"Pan is tough, we will do all we can to save her."

"If I can make it through the next few days, I should be fine." Pan managed to choke out between coughs. Dragon nodded in agreement. He wouldn't let her die.

Tink turned her stern gaze on Pan and Dragon. "We've heard that you have been in contact with Nash. That's a bad idea. I hope you don't plan on doing what I think you are."

"If it can save her, we're going to try it. There's nothing I wouldn't risk if it meant saving her." Dragon rubbed Pan's back as he spoke, his eyes never straying from Tink's accusing stare.

"Even if it meant losing your immortal soul? If you so much as try this, you will never get to go to King Kai's planet or the great beyond. You'll burn in the deepest darkest pits of hell where even the lord of the damned is scared to go." This time it was King Vegeta who spoke after his long silence. Dragon nodded. No price was too great. "You have my blessing."

Tink sighed and shook her head. "Now that you have his consent I suppose there will be no stopping you?" Dragon and Pan shook their heads. "Then you have my blessing as well. So long as you take extra supplies of medicine. You know how to inject her, right?" Dragon nodded. To prove his point he took a nearby syringe filled with a shining white liquid and injected the mix into the flesh directly below Pan's sternum.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked looking around in confusion as Pan's healthy tan complexion began to return and Tink began packing a small lunch bag full of medical supplies including a big bottle of the shining white liquid.

"We're going to be going away for a few days." Pan answered with a small smile.

"On a romantic getaway?"

"No, we're going on a mission that should help me survive and defeat Telax." She scooted off the edge of the bed and wrapped her father in a tight hug. "I love you daddy and I will see you soon. I promise." She released her dad and turned to Videl. "I love you mom. Don't worry about me, Dragon is a good caretaker, he'll keep me out of too much trouble." Her smile was wry and she pulled away and walked back over to Dragon. "Thank you for everything miss Bulma." Dragon wrapped his arms around Pan and pulled her so she was pressed flush against his body.

Tink pressed the strap of the bag into his free hand, patting his shoulder as she stepped away. "Be careful." She murmured but the words were lost on the pair.

"I love you. I would walk to the ends of the universe for you." He whispered barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I love you and there is no one else I would trust with my life. I'd do anything for you." Their eyes were locked together, blue meeting blue. He used the hand holding the bag to wrap her smaller hand in his and bring it up to her forehead. Their lips met for the briefest moment but in that kiss was a torrent of emotions that everyone present could feel. It radiated off of them like sunlight warming the room with their love. "Let's go anger the gods." Pan smirked and with a silent flash they were gone.

"I believe we have some explaining to do." Tink smiled at the small crowd. When she looked at King Vegeta, the man also known as Spectre, she saw him giving her a look that said, 'I am a king, I explain myself to no one.' This was going to be a long couple of days.

**So where have Pan and Dragon gone? Just how are they going to anger the gods? Find out more next time on…**

**Of Them All**

**P.S.- If you want something explained please let me know. I will be happy to try and explain anything that doesn't make sense. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Past the Gumdrop Forest

**Disclaimer: *tear* IT'S NOT MINE! *uncontrollable sob***

**AN: So I am back to making this up as I go with only an ending goal in mind. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 9: Past the Gumdrop Forest**

For a moment all was silent in Capsule Corp. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Pan had just taken off without asking permission from her parents. Even odder was the fact that they didn't try to stop her. Tink had to fight a smile off of her face; she was supposed to be solemn and serious, not laughing at the situation that the Son couple was about to face.

"Bra, Trunks!" Bulma yelled up the stairs when the group entered the common room. Thundering footsteps could be heard as the pitter patter of little Briefs feet came closer and closer.

Bra was the first to appear, her expression sullen and her eyes puffy. "I told you if she's here I don't want to see her." She wouldn't look at the people in the room just in case.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Pan and Dragon are gone." No sooner had the words left Bulma's lips that Bra's frown turned upside down and she bounded into the common room to mingle. Trunks however stood transfixed on the stairs, his eyes boring holes into King Vegeta's head.

"Who's he?"

"He's your grandfather, King Vegeta."

At the word grandfather any semblance of happiness disappeared from Trunks' face. "Are you forgetting that I am not his." He tilted his head in Prince Vegeta's direction.

Bulma was frustrated and sick of this attitude. Ever since revealing the secret to the kids, both Bra and Trunks had had terrible tempers. "You are acting like a child!"She finally shouted when the thoughts became too much. "Get over there and hug your grandfather!" Her finger shook in anger as she pointed to the path towards the King. No one had ever seen Bulma blow up like that before and quite honestly, it scared them. Her face was tinged an angry red that left no room for discussion. Hands held up before him in surrender, Trunks carefully backed across the room toward King Vegeta.

Still under Bulma's watchful gaze, the two hugged in as manly a fashion as possible. The King didn't normally deign to hug his inferiors but the blue haired harpy both scared and aroused him. "I like her." He whispered to his son after the lavender haired boy had backed away from the embrace.

"So what's up?" Bra chirped from her place on the couch next to Goten.

Tink and King Vegeta shared a look, non-verbally debating who should tell the young group what they needed to know. Tink had never won a staring match against the king and today would carry on that tradition. "It's about Pan and Dragon." Bra stood to leave at the mention of their names but one glare from Bulma had the dopple settling back into the cushions with a look of obedience on her rosy cheeks.

"I suppose we should start from the beginning then, hmm?" Tink hummed as she thought back to where the memories began. "King Vegeta and I are survivors. He is Saiyan while I am Ceran. The two races are not closely related nor are the planets remotely close in the universe. The two races have, well had, an alliance. The universe was divided in half and both the Saiyans and Cerans were given a piece. Frieza sought to destroy that. He wanted it all. He destroyed both planets but what he didn't count on was the monarchs being gone at the time. It was typical that the ruling regents would meet and discuss potential threats and alliance terms. At the time King Vegeta was the ruler of planet Vegeta and I was the Queen of Cera. My name is Ayanna." Here she paused to gauge the reactions of those present. Most were staring at her with rapt attention while others, namely King Vegeta, looked bored. "We were together when we heard about the destruction of both planets. Frieza didn't know it but he made the wrong decision when he chose that day to attack. Fueled by rage, we made a pact. The Saiyans and Cerans would join forces and ultimately defeat the changeling. Only there weren't many of us left."

Sensing that Tink was getting emotional, King Vegeta stepped forward to continue. "We gathered all we could but in the end there were only a handful or Saiyans and Cerans left. By the time our forces were trained enough to fight, Frieza had been defeated by Kakarot son of Bardock." At the mention of Goku's Saiyan name, the Son family stiffened. "Our forces already worked so well together and neither of our races had a home to go back to so we stayed together on a planet that became our sanctuary. The gravity is immensely dense, so much so that a human would not be able to survive. We built a community, what Pan and Dragon have referred to as the Temple, and started our own universal force. We refused to let what Frieza did to us happen to anyone else. Our soldiers are called Guardians because that is what they do; they guard the universe from evil. Only Saiyans and Cerans can be guardians. That is our law. Pan and Dragon are the best guardians we have, the only ones we have after Telax's attack on the Temple." King Vegeta chanced a glance at Tink who only waved him on when she saw his dark dark eyes upon her.

He was about to carry on when a voice stopped him. "How can Pan be a guardian? She's not a full blooded Saiyan." Most had missed it, but Gohan had caught on to the problem. Only Saiyans and Cerans could be Guardians, Pan was neither. Not entirely.

"Pan is a special case, a special girl. She first came to our attention thirteen years ago. There was an incident that drew the attention of the earth's Guardian to her powers. For someone so young and so undisciplined, she was strong. I believe that was around the same time that my son began to train her. She had the temperament and the colorings of a true Saiyan, there would be no problem fitting her into our ranks. I decided to take her as my special project. When she was alone I would appear to her and engage her in discussions of battle. My people would plant ideas of battle tactics and forbidden techniques in her head, techniques I knew my son could not and would not teach. It took four years but eventually Pan knew that if she wanted to be the best, we were the best option she had. She came to us of her own free will and requested to join us. I won't go into her training, just know that there are few styles that she has not used or fought against. A few years ago Pan and Dragon finally met and were paired together after a near fatal accident."

Gohan sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. This was getting to be too much. "Define near fatal." Even his voice was weighed down with emotional exhaustion.

"Some of the Guardians were jealous that Pan had risen through the ranks so fast and they believed that Dragon got his job just because of his relatives. This sect of disgruntled Guardians set them up on a job, their targets were each other." That wry royal smirk appeared again on King Vegeta's lips, the situation had actually been amusing.

Tink, seeing that the King was preoccupied with the past took over. "Pan was told to take out Dragon and Dragon was told to take out Pan. They've never told us just what happened but somehow they figured out the plot, joined forces, and refused to be separated after they had exacted their revenge. With their current actions, I have no doubt they would die for one another."

"You mentioned that the other Guardians were jealous. Why?" Even though she was still mad at Pan for not telling her the truth, Bra was curious.

Tink laughed, her hair shaking with each shuddering breath she took. "Imagine you are a seasoned warrior, trained for decades to be as powerful as you are. Then one day two kids come along with enough power to wipe the floor with you and still have enough energy to take on an army of Saiyans. Pan and Dragon are what we call mutts, their blood is not pure Saiyan or Ceran. Pan is only a quarter Saiyan and Dragon is half Saiyan and half Ceran. To top it all off, Dragon is my son and Pan was taken under the wing of the King. You can see why they were disliked." The group nodded, they wouldn't like it either if some young gun came along and surpassed everything they had worked all their lives using little to no effort.

"Ayanna's brat is not mine so get the disturbing thought out of your heads." King Vegeta grumbled when he noticed the odd looks that were being sent his way.

Tink laughed and slung a casual arm around the King's shoulders. "No, Dragon is not Vegeta's son. In fact, Dragon is Vegeta's grandson. Would you like to explain?" She gave him that wry smile that told him he was going to do as she asked and not complain.

He shot her a quick, mischievous, smirk. "What she says is true. Dragon is my grandson. He-" The words were lost beneath the high pitched shriek emanating from Bulma's mouth.

"How could you Vegeta!" She walked up to her husband and slapped him with the frying pan she had grabbed from Chichi's limp hands. The Prince could only hold up his hands and try to block the furious blows being aimed at his head.

In an instant King Vegeta was at his son's side, his hands firmly gripping Bulma's wrist to the point where she thought her fragile human bones would break. "Before you damage the trust my son has in you, you might want to hear me out." The words weren't spoken, they were growled in a low fierce rumble that left Bulma shaking. Her only response was a nod. "Dragon is not Vegeta's son. He is the son of my youngest son Tarble. I am ashamed to admit that due to an old war injury, I am unable to reproduce anymore. Tarble is not a warrior, he does not belong with the Saiyans. We came to an agreement. Both Cerans and Saiyans needed an heir. It was agreed that he would impregnate Ayanna then be released from his duties as a Saiyan and father of the child. The arrangement worked. We haven't seen Tarble since the birth though we do occasionally get messages." The King trailed off allowing Tink the chance to steer the subject in another direction.

"Now that you understand a bit about Pan and Dragon, you know how strong they are and their heritage, you need to know what they are doing as we speak. What has us concerned is that they are on a dangerous path that could very well endanger their immortal souls. You've all met the Earth's god Dende, formerly Kami. You've all had some contact with King Kai and the Supreme Kai. No doubt you have heard of the Grand Supreme Kai, the one Buu absorbed all those years ago." Tink confirmed, the group shaking their heads to show that indeed they knew the Kai's she spoke of. "There is one more who is less known, the Ultimate Supreme Kai. You don't cross the Ultimate Supreme Kai and that is just what Pan and Dragon are doing. If they succeed they will have nothing to worry about. But in order to succeed they must pass through the realms of all the Kais along with their pets who guard what is needed to pass on to the next realm. If they are caught, they can be sent straight to hell. Even thinking about what they are thinking about is punishable by eternity in the fiery pits." They could tell Tink was a very passionate person by the way she was quickly losing her composure.

"Then why are they trying this plan of theirs if they know the risks?"

Tink looked for the owner of the voice, a man with lavender hair and lake blue eyes. "Because they love each other and Pan loves all of you. She would risk herself if it meant keeping her family and friends safe and Dragon would do anything that meant keeping Pan happy."

"We can defend ourselves. Call her back, she doesn't need to risk all this!" Gohan leapt to his feet, taking giant strides to stand in front of the Ceran queen. She laughed at his attempted intimidation knowing that he would never truly be able to harm her.

Tink used her pinky finger to push against his chest, the small effort from her knocking him back a few inches. "Even if we could communicate with her, Pan wouldn't stop." Her hand pressed against his chest, her eyes staring into his.

"What is it that she is trying to do? We know where she is going but what is it she is going after?" He needed to know what his daughter was endangering her life for. What could be so important?

Tink released him from her stare, pulling her hand back from his chest. "That's another thing we don't know. Only one person has ever gone to the Ultimate Supreme Kai's realm and returned alive. There are tales that circulate around the universe of what could be the Ultimate Supreme Kai's treasure but there is one thing we know for sure. He is the keeper of the tree of life."

"What significance does the tree of life have to Pan and Dragon?"

Tink shared a look with King Vegeta. Pan hadn't wanted to share her secret with her family but it was unavoidable now. "Pan is dying. The tree of life may be her only chance of surviving long enough to fight Telax."

"Pan can't be dying. She was fine earlier." Bra scoffed at the Alien's clear attempt at sympathy.

If everyone had thought Vegeta's scowl was frightening, they had never seen Tink's. The look she shot Bra could cleave flesh from bone. It held promises of unending pain and suffering. It was horrific. "Maybe you missed the chest X-ray where we had to examine Pan's liquefying lungs. She has a sensu breather but all it does is delay the inevitable." She let the information sink in and wondered how Pan and Dragon were getting on in their quest.

….. …

"Pan! Pan!" Dragon yelled as he ran away from the odd creature chasing him. Pan laughed from where she was perched in the pink tree. There was no time for her to talk though as she was more focused on traversing the wildly swinging branches on her way to the platform where the west kai's key was kept. Already the pair had gotten the keys belonging to the east kai and the south kai. From what Nash had told them, this would be a challenge. So far all they have had to face was a Siren, a Phaedra, and the Sphinx that was currently chasing Dragon around like he was filled with catnip.

The tree itself was a challenge, having a mind of its own. Every branch was trying to fling Pan to the ground. She had tried flying but he branches had simply smacked her from the air earning her some deep scratches and a major laceration across her back and shoulders. The answer had to be climbing. Currently she was ten feet from the platform that was encased in branches protecting the golden key. "Quit whining, all you have to do is run. I'm getting whipped by a freaking tree. Someone's been reading too much Harry Potter." She muttered the last part more to herself than to Dragon but he still heard her. Two days they had been on this quest. Two days! After all this was over, she was planning a vacation to the pleasure planet and contemplating never coming back. If she lived long enough to get there.

Dragon flew by overhead, close enough to aggravate the tree but far enough away to not get hit. The branches temporarily forgot about her and struck out at the flying obstacle giving Pan the time she needed to climb up a few more feet. Now she was at a point where she could almost grab the wooden edge of the platform. She reached, fingers outstretched and placed her hand on the board only to have it fall right through. The shock threw her off balance making her slide down the tree. The platform was an illusion, but the key was real. It was impossible to replicate a Kai's realm key even in the realm of the Kais. She kicked her feet hard enough that they created footholds in the tree trunk. The tree didn't like that. The branches started trying to get at her with renewed frenzy, scratching and cutting her delicate skin.

She bent her knees and loosened her grip. With a mighty heave she launched herself into the air high enough that she arched over the platform. Her hand broke through the delicate cage surrounding the key and snatched the golden object from where it hovered. The tree snatched at her body but now that she had what she came for Pan could fly high enough that the branches could not touch her. "Dragon! I've got it."

"Teleport! Teleport! Teleport!" Dragon cried from her left. Pan lifted her hand to her head and the second his arms were around her waist, she took them away from the west kai's realm. They reappeared on the remains of King Kai's planet. The poor guy had never gotten a new one after Goku and Cell had blown up the small planet.

"Are you alright?" Pan laughed, pushing him away.

"Fine. Just… Pan?" Dragon stared at his arms that were covered in blood. He wasn't bleeding, the sphinx hadn't gotten that close. "Let me see." Without waiting for her to comply, Dragon lifted Pan from the ground and turned her so that her back was toward him. Blood trailed down her back from a deep gash across her shoulder blades, little cuts weeping little tears covered the rest of the skin he could see through her tattered shirt. "Take off your shirt." He commanded.

"You just want to see me naked." She laughed but did as she was told.

Dragon took her shirt from her and laid it to the side. "You know if I had it my way we would live on a planet where clothes were forbidden and you and I could frolic naked all day long." He deadpanned while opening his water bottle. Carefully he soaked her tattered shirt before wiping it across the battered skin of her back. Pan hissed but otherwise showed no signs of pain. The blood gone, Dragon could see the extent of her wounds. The little cuts were fine but the deep gash across her shoulders would have to be tended to. Dragon reached into his bag and pulled out a tube of cream that would accelerate the healing process. He dabbed the cream onto his fingers and rubbed it across the wound. He could see Pan's hands digging into her knees as she struggled not to show how badly it hurt.

When he finished he wiped his hands on his black jeans and put all the supplies back in his bag. Leaning forward he kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "All done."

"Thanks." Pan smiled before reaching into her own bag for a new shirt. Since she didn't want to aggravate the fresh wound, she opted for one of Tink's inventions. The small rectangle looked normal but when she slapped the shape between her breasts, tight metallic fabric sprang from one side wrapping around her back and reconnecting to the other side of the rectangle creating a plain black tube top that Tink guaranteed would not fall off or slip.

"Nice." Dragon nodded his approval.

"Again, thanks." She smiled back.

"You need a massage to loosen up your muscles?" His wry smile gave away his intentions as he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Maybe later." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, light and chaste. Dragon had other ideas as he used his tongue to pry open her lips and invade her mouth. "Dragon, we have a job to do." She tried to say between kisses.

He slowed his pace and allowed her to pull away. "Don't worry, we'll finish this when we make camp for the night." She promised.

"Where do we look for this key?" He asked, not sure where to begin searching in all the rubble.

"Simple. This is King Kai. He'd keep the key in his house." Pan led Dragon into what remained of the little house. It was only two rooms so there was not much to search. "I'll take the commons, you take the bedroom." They split up and began to look.

In the commons Pan checked the couch, the fridge, and the cabinets only to find the half eaten remains of a chicken sandwich. "Pan!" Dragon yelled from the bedroom. She hurried away from the sink, not sure what Dragon could want.

"What?" She asked when she came into the dirty and dusty room.

"I found it." He lifted the pillow from the bed to reveal a shiny golden key.

"You've got to be kidding me." Pan didn't know whether to be shocked or amazed so she settled for a mix between the two.

Dragon pocketed the key and picked Pan up to swing her around in the air. "Believe it baby. We're going to the Supreme Kai realms!" He laughed causing her to laugh to. They continued to spin around, floating out of the open roof and into the air. When they slowed to a stop, they looked into each other's eyes and for a moment nothing else mattered. "I love you Pan and I will do anything to save you."

"I love you too."

**So ends another chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**See you next time on…**

**Of Them All**


	11. Siren's Call

**Disclaimer: DBZ and DBGT are not mine.**

**Chapter 10: Siren's Call**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They had conquered the first tier of Kais, if one could call finding hidden keys conquering a tier, and Pan and Dragon were now on their way to the next level. The Grand Kais. Thanks to Nash, they knew what to expect for most of the journey but actually facing the obstacles was another matter entirely. Even so, there were only four Kai realms left between them and the Ultimate Supreme Kai's dimension.

Currently the pair walked in silence through the deep dark forest of the Northern Supreme Kai's world. It was a beautiful place filled with exotic creatures and magnificent blooms. Everywhere they looked it was like gazing upon Eden. Finding the next key would be tough but doable for while the first level of the Kai's had been a scavenger hunt, the second was a battle of wits. Their mission was to find the oracle of each realm and answer one riddle. The trick was, they only got one chance to answer correctly. The Supreme Kais were very strict, if you failed to answer correctly you were killed by the oracle. Pan and Dragon could not fail, not if they wanted to save her friends and family.

Few knew the secret to finding the oracles, they were that well hidden. But Pan and Dragon had a secret weapon, knowledge. Nash had passed all tiers and managed to live to tell the tale. At the club that night, he had given them the information needed to make it through the obstacles along with a few tips to make the trip short and sweet. "Listen!" Dragon put his hand out, catching Pan off guard. She walked right into his outstretched arm letting out a muffled groan. "Do you hear that?"

She closed her eyes and let her heritage take over. "Yeah, I think it's coming from that way." She pointed off to her left.

Dragon nodded. "I think you're right. Let's go." He started off making sure to keep Pan in his line of sight.

"That hurt!" She rubbed her exposed cleavage where she had run into his arm.

"I will kiss it better later."He was a man on a mission, his strides long and fierce. He tore through the jungle growth with Pan right behind him now. He would take on the vegetation I front of them and she would watch his back. Already he could see that she was looking paler than usual, no doubt she would have an attack soon.

"Promise?" He looked back with a lecherous smirk, his face an answer in itself. Pan dropped his gaze and returned to examining the surrounding area. The trees were thinning and the sound of running water was getting closer. Entwined with the sound of babbling water were the faint strands of music. A harp. It had to be a harp, there was no other instrument that could make such a sound.

They could see the waterfall now, a small drop that fed into a medium sized lake. The thundering water made ripples on the surface, little waves splashing against the shore of dirt. "There!" Dragon pointed to a dark shape in the center of the less than turbulent water. Squinting her eyes, Pan found the dark shape and realized that it was a rock. On top of the rock sat a figured with long golden hair and a glistening blue mermaid tail. "Come on." He waited for Pan's nod before jumping into the water and swimming the three hundred or so feet to the large rock island.

Pan knew something was up. Dragon was not acting like himself. Still she dove into the water after him and began the swim, wondering why they didn't just fly to the island. After a few feet she gave up on the water and lifted into the air. "Hey D! We can just-" She had made it halfway to him when a thick slimy tentacle knocked her from the air. The force of the blow knocked her deep into the dark water before she could regain her bearings and figure out which way was up. The bright light of the moon provided a good point of focus for the swim back up but before she could break the surface, the tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled her deeper into the black. Screaming would be of no use, the water would only fill her already weakened lungs. Pan was on her own.

Another tentacle wrapped around her waist, tight enough to cause her to gasp and release some of her precious oxygen. Saiyans had superior lung capacity when compared to humans but she would not be able to hold her breath forever. Carefully she ignited a ki ball in each hand, one to use as a lantern, the other to burn the tentacles that held her. She pushed the energy into the thickly scaled skin to no avail. It didn't even singe the aquatic skin. There had to be some way to break free.

Suddenly the water started to move around her, the tentacle was pulling her deeper into the lake. By now a human would have passed out from the pressure of the water but Pan wasn't entirely human. The tentacle around her waist squeezed tighter as she began to struggle in earnest. The energy in her hands only provided so much light, but it was enough to see the large face looming before her.

Bulbous eyes peered from grey green skin, their yellow glow eliminating the need for the energy. It was a squid, a large squid. A third tentacle came up to caress her shoulders. 'Dear Dende please tell me it isn't horny.' Pan raised her eyes skyward and clasped her hands together in prayer. Gently the tentacle slid down her arm, the suction cups latching onto her skin and releasing as it moved further. Shivers ran down Pan's spine. Surely Dragon would have noticed by now that she was missing. But where was he?

No matter. She would just rescue herself and then kick his ass for leaving her to face a sexually charged squid. Suppressing a shudder, Pan used her free hand to pet the tentacle while the other reached behind her back. In its enthusiasm, the squid hadn't quite captured her other leg allowing Pan to arch her lower back and bring her ankle up behind her shoulder. The minute her boot met her free hand, Pan started to work free the blade hidden in the heel. It was a long and difficult process, trying to get the knife out of her shoe with one hand and the shoe behind her back. The squid must have thought she was showing off for it because the creature began to squeeze and release her waist, the other tentacle voraciously rubbing along her arms and legs. The feel of the slimy suction cups and a fourth tentacle on her upper thigh made Pan jerk in surprise. Luckily, this was also the jolt she needed to free the blade.

Knife in hand, Pan began to hack away at the tentacles that held her. Black ink flooded the area making it difficult to see, still Pan stabbed and jabbed the knife at anything slimy that came in contact with her body. Finally the last tentacle let loose and Pan made a beeline for the surface. The fresh air that greeted her when she broke the surface was eagerly gulped in as she struggled to breathe. She had to have been holding her breath for at least twenty minutes. Even though the sky was pitch black with only a sliver a silver moon shining, Pan could tell the water around her was getting darker. Lighting up her ki, she saw it was a mix of black and red. The squid's blood had been blue. Where was the red coming from?

She didn't have time to contemplate as the dark shape of the squid was swiftly coming toward the surface. Powering up, Pan shot forward toward the rocky island as fast as she could go. Despite the fact that it was just a fish, the squid was keeping up with her fast pace. Launching herself out of the water, Pan landed on the rocks just far enough that the squid could not reach her. She stuck out her tongue before turning to face the creature playing the harp. Only she wasn't playing the harp anymore.

Pan was confused which was a very new feeling for her. By now she figured that she had seen everything but apparently she was wrong. Kneeling before the half human half fish woman, Dragon would not even turn to look her way. "Dragon?" She asked, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. He didn't move, didn't even give a hint to show that he noticed she was there. "What did you do to him?" Pan looked up at the, undeniably, beautiful woman.

Her smile was sickly sweet, her eyes half lidded with desire. It had been so long since she had taken a man, since one had dared to take the Supreme Kai's test. This new arrival was but a distraction to be dealt with. "I have not the time for females. Be gone." With a wave of her hand, the girl sent Pan flying back far enough that she was within reach of the squid's flailing tentacles.

The slimy arm wrapped around her leg dragging Pan across the rocks, back towards the water. Pan couldn't go back in there. Her knife was gone, no doubt lying at the bottom of the lake, and she had no other means of defense other than her ki. Small blasts didn't work. But…

Pan blasted into the air, the tentacle still pulling her down closer and closer to the water. "KA-ME-HA-ME-…..HA!" The blast was over charged taking most of the energy Pan had left. But it worked! The squid let go of her leg and dived deep into the water to avoid being turned into sushi. Pan fell to the rocks and slowly stumbled back to Dragon and the girl. She had heard of creatures like this girl before, their voices could lure men to their deaths, they were undeniable. The girl was a siren.

When they were back in view Pan was shocked. Instead of kneeling before the siren, Dragon was laying beneath her, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Her heart lurched and her soul shattered. Even though she knew that it was not Dragon's fault, seeing him with another woman hurt. Knowing that she had to be ruthless, Pan cut off her emotions until there was nothing left but cold blooded hatred. She walked over and grabbed the siren by her bare shoulder. The blonde only had a millisecond to react before Pan's fist was in her face.

"What are you doing?" The siren asked, even though it was pretty obvious.

Pan smirked. "I'm kicking your ass, honey." Before the siren could form a retort, Pan's boot was striking her face knocking the girl unconscious. "Teach that bitch to mess with what's mine." She growled before turning around to check on Dragon.

He was on the ground, still tonguing the air and running his hands over a body that was no longer there. She would enjoy this way too much. "Wake up!" She punched his jaw with all the might she could muster in her weakened state. The tough love tap worked. Dragon's hands froze where they were and his tongue stopped probing the air.

"What?" Was the only word he could manage. He could remember everything that had happened but it was like he was a spectator watching someone else use his body. He was there but had no control. "Pan-" He tried to apologize but she held her hand up.

"I know you were not in control of yourself but seeing you with her hurt. I need a while to process what happened." He could understand. His body had just cheated on her. Given it had been forced to cheat on her because of the siren's allure, he still had made out with another woman.

Any words either of them might have said were disrupted by a golden glow behind them. It was the portal to the next realm. "I need a second." Pan mumbled before walking back over to where the siren lay. She picked up the girl's body and walked over to the edge of rocky island. Kneeling by the lapping water, Pan tapped the surface of the water. Immediately the squid's head surfaced, the big yellow bulbs eyes staring at her with a look of confusion and betrayal. "I'm sorry but I love someone else, it wouldn't work between us. But! I have a present! She's half human, half fish. You can eat her, have sex with her, or kill her. Use her however you please!" Pan cooed at the squid as she set the body into the water. Tentacles wrapped around the lithe blonde sinking her body beneath the waves. A single tentacle reached out and caressed Pan's cheek before the squid disappeared completely.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Pan muttered before walking to Dragon, taking his hand, and leading him through the portal into the next Kai's realm. The second they stepped into the city like setting, the golden portal disappeared.

Looking around, the setting seemed to be a large city but no one was there. Checking around, Pan and Dragon found an abandoned hotel where they took over a room for the night. "How did we make it here? I don't remember either of us answering a question." Dragon sat on the edge of a bed with his head in his hands. Pan had chosen a room with two beds, that told him how lucky he would get tonight.

"She asked me what I was doing and I answered. That must have opened the portal." Pan shrugged not really sure. Now that she was in a relaxed setting, she was feeling rather weak. "I think I-" She started but was cut off by the shock of her legs giving out beneath her.

"Pan!" Dragon leapt forward to catch her. She was conscious but he wasn't sure that was a good thing. There was fear in her eyes. He lifted her into his arms and set her on his bed. And even though he was sitting right next to her, Pan would not let go of his hand as he checked her for injuries. "You've lost a lot of blood would be my guess." He concluded, seeing no other possibilities. She raised an eyebrow in question or his diagnosis. "Your leg is cut up pretty badly and covered in blood. I'm surprised you've made it this far." He lifted her leg so she could see it from her laying down position.

He was right. There were slashes and gashes covering her pale skin. She must have cut herself while attacking the squid with her knife. That also explained the redness in the water when she surfaced. "I need to take a bath and then I'll take a sensu bean." Pan tried to sit up but his hand held her shoulder down. The hand that was still holding her ankle up in the air slowly ran down her calf to her knee and up her toned thigh. The caress was sensual in nature and stopped her thoughts.

"I don't think you should be walking on it just yet." He wound his hands around her body and carried her into the bathroom. They may have gotten a room with double beds but the bathtub was spectacular! Then again, Pan did have a thing for Jacuzzi tubs. He set her on the bathroom counter and slowly began undressing her. First he removed her boots and socks, then her shirt and shorts. When she was down to her underwear, her looked at her half afraid.

Pan nodded. He had seen her naked before, now wasn't any different. All her clothes formed a nice soaking wet pile on the floor, water and blood turning the white rug a shade of dark pink. Dragon turned his back to her and began to adjust the tub's knobs to the scalding hot temperature that he knew Pan loved. "I'm going to need someone to wash my back." He felt her fingers on the hem of his shirt before he registered what she said. She tugged at the material until it was over his head joining her clothes in heap on the floor. Next to go were his pants and shoes. Dragon rarely wore underwear unless he had to. He felt they got in the way of his mobility.

Naked before her, Dragon turned around and really looked at her. Before he had been afraid that she was still upset with him, but when Pan voluntarily stripped him, he knew he had his girl back. He got a good look at her body starting with the cuts and bruises. Dark purple circles covered her body from where the squid's suction cups had pulled to hard creating a hickey-like mark. The area below her breasts was stained purple from where the tentacles had wrapped around her waist and squeezed too hard. It was hard to think that Pan had taken a beating like this while he was kneeling before some sex obsessed siren. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, pulling her carefully against his chest.

"Me too." She rested her head on his pecs just to listen to his heart beat. He scooped her up into his arms and stepped into the tub. The water was hot but it didn't bother them. Dragon sat with her on his lap, his hand gently stroking her hair. "I love you." She needed him to know as she moved so she was straddling his lap.

He stared deep into her midnight eyes, adjusting her hair so it was tucked behind her ear. "I love you too. Only you." After it had moved her hair, his hand had gone to rest on the back of her neck. Dragon used this hand to pull her in for a deep, sugary sweet kiss. 'Maybe I won't be sleeping in that second bed after all.' He thought to himself as Pan began to grind her hips against him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Back at Capsule Corp, night had fallen. It had been three days since Pan and Dragon had departed and even though the young ones had said they had this battle covered, the others still felt the need to train. Just in case. Everyone in the compound was asleep, or at least that's what Tink had thought when she got up for a midnight snack. To her surprise, at the kitchen table sat Gohan with an empty milk glass. "Couldn't sleep?" She smiled as she reached into the refrigerator for some lunch meats.

Gohan sighed. "No, I keep thinking about Pan. Aren't you worried about Dragon?"

Tink laughed as she finished making her sandwich. "No. I would be if her were less trained but I know that I have acquired the best teachers for him and if he cannot handle himself then he deserves the fate he gets. Dragon knows what he is capable of, he wouldn't take on a challenge unless he felt he could win. Pan's the same way, you should be proud." Tink sat down in front of him with a large ham and turkey sandwich.

"I am proud but there is something bothering me."

Tink took the bait. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's about Pan. You said she is dying. Why couldn't Dende heal her? He can heal anything!" Gohan's faith in his friend was heartwarming.

"I think you know why but you just don't want to admit it." Tink admonished.

"I need to hear it so I'm not just thinking bad things. Please, I need to hear it."

"Dende can't heal Pan. She is an assassin. It's the same reason why he couldn't heal 18. Pan has killed and will kill again. Dende can only heal the innocent and those untainted by death. Your father and you killed out of necessity. Pan killed because it is her job. You don't go seeking someone to kill, she does. Even though the ones she kills are evil and out to conquer and destroy the universe, she still seeks them out. I'm sorry I had to tell you this." Tink reached out and momentarily rest her hand on Gohan's.

Gohan let it all sink in. He wasn't just thinking bad thoughts about his daughter, they were true. His little girl killed bad guys for a living and he hadn't known about it. He felt like the worst father in the world.

"I see what you're thinking Gohan and you are wrong. Pan loves you and thinks the world of you. She kills to protect you and the others that she loves. You shouldn't feel bad but happy that you raised such a good child." Tink finished off the last of her sandwich and handed the plate off to a cleaning bot. "Goodnight Gohan. Don't be upset." And with those words Tink was walking back toward the room she had been given.

"I did raise a good girl." Gohan smiled to himself before following Tink's lead and heading back to the room he shared with Videl.


	12. Only the Good Die Young

**Disclaimer: DBZ and DBGT are not mine.**

**Only the Good Die Young**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Training. Everyone was always training now-a-days. Why couldn't they have at least a decade of peace? Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was because a new evil, an alien by the name of Telax, was three days away and the two who said the Earth's Special Forces could sit this one out were nowhere to be found. Well technically everyone knew where the partial Saiyans were but it was impossible to reach them. All the earth warriors could do were relax and train as much as possible and pray that Pan and Dragon made it back in time.

Currently lunch was on the counter and Chichi was at the door calling everyone in to eat. The non-warriors were already seated at the dining room table eating their fill before the Saiyan vacuums arrived. "Thanks mom!" Goten and Gohan both kissed Chichi's cheek before grabbing a plate and calmly dishing up their food. They had learned as children that Chichi would not tolerate a lack of manners. Everyone was in the house and seated, except for Vegeta when they heard it.

The explosion rocked the dome and stopped everyone in their tracks. "What was that?" Videl looked frightened.

"I swear if Vegeta blew up the Gravity Room again I am going to kill him!" Bulma grumbled as she stomped outside to see just what was going on. Curiosity winning over hunger, the rest of the group followed wondering what Vegeta had done now.

The grass outside was charred black and piece of metal littered the ground. From the looks of it, Vegeta had indeed blown up the Gravity Room. Where the room had used to stand there was a large crater emitting little plumes of smoke. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as her eyes scanned the debris for her reckless husband. The sound of metal scraping together announced the location of the fallen Prince. Immediately all the guys rushed over to help him out of the rubble."Vegeta! I told you the GR can only take so much! Why you keep pushing it beyond its limits… I don't know! It's not a Saiyan you can train! You really-"

"I didn't blow it up you infernal beast! I was on my way in when the room just disintegrated." That seemed to take away Bulma's voice. Why would the machine just self destruct? Maybe it was a problem with the wiring. The room did have a self destruct feature so that enemies could never use it. She would have to crawl into the underground tunnel and check later. Right now her husband was hurt.

She put her arms around his shoulders to help him into the house. "I'm sorry Vegeta." That was a first. Bulma rarely apologized. As a genius she was hardly ever wrong so there was no need to say sorry. Slowly the group made their way back into the kitchen.

"This food is subpar. I demand something of quality." Every head in the group turned to look at the red head holding up a turkey leg like it was crawling with maggots.

"Who do you think you are coming into my home and talking to us like that?" Bulma ducked out from under Vegeta's arm and stepped closer to the man with the flowing red mane.

"Are you finished?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Shocked, Bulma nodded. "Well… Yeah."

"Good!" Before anyone could react, the man flung a flaming red ki blast towards Bulma. The blast hit her in the stomach burning her shirt and ripping open the delicate human flesh. "That is what you get for defiance in my court. Now will someone bring me something edible or must I deal with business on an empty stomach?" The girls were pushed behind the guys with the Saiyans and Tink at the front protecting them should this man decide to fire another blast.

"We'll never feed you!" Chichi shook her frying pan in a threatening manner.

With little more than the flick of his fingers, the man sent out another blast that melted the pan in her hands. Chichi let out a loud yelp before dropping the molten metal to the ground and cradling her severely burnt hand. "Fine. If you will not feed me, I demand you hand over the Saiyan female called Pan or be destroyed." It dawned on them. This was the big bad that was heading towards the earth. This was Telax.

"Pan's not here. Even if she was we would never hand her over to you!" Gohan growled, crouching into a fighting stance.

Gohan's actions only served to make Telax laugh. "Not here you say? Where might I find her?" He scanned their minds looking for any trace of where the girl might be. To his knowledge she was the last Saiyan in the universe and he would kill her for what was done to him and his people. He caught a glimpse in the mind's eye of a black haired man with dark chocolate skin. "On a quest for more power is she? Fine. For everyday that I must wait, one of you will die. For now you will serve me. Harpy, cook my food! And you!" Chichi cowered when he commanded her to cook and began to shake when he called on Marron.

Pushing Trunks out of the way, Telax paced around Marron, his hands gliding along her shoulders, waist and hips. "You look pleasurable but you are also weak. We'll see if you last the night in my bed or if you will be the first to pay for the Saiyan's crimes."

Trunks couldn't help himself as he launched forward to land a hit on Telax's cheek. The alien's face moved only slightly, the anger evident in his eyes. "You are strong." Trunks was unnerved when, instead of striking back, Telax moved to sniff Trunk's neck. "You smell like her, like the Saiyan. Could it be that you are another of the bastard race that destroyed my home? I can't take the chance." Running on more of a monologue, Telax raised his hand another glowing red ki ball at the ready. Trunks closed his eyes and waited for the impact that would surely end his life.

Instead of fiery pain, Trunks felt cool air rushing around him and heard the screams of his fiancé and friends. When he opened his eyes he saw that he and the group were no longer at Capsule Corp. Judging from the cool marble and the clear blue sky, they were on Dende's look out.

"You idiot boy! You've ruined everything!" His cheek stung with the force of King Vegeta's blow. While it hurt, it was much better than the alternative.

Trunks licked his lips free of blood before asking, "What do you mean?"

"If you had just stood your ground, he would have never known you were a Saiyan and we would have been able to switch Marron with Tink when he wasn't paying attention. Because of your actions Telax is more than likely going on a rampage around the globe as we speak. We'll be lucky if there is an earth left when Pan and Dragon return!" King Vegeta had to resist the urge to kick the boy in the jaw and pummel his face until it looked like lasagna with teeth. But that would get him nowhere. Maybe later.

"But they told me I wasn't a Saiyan!"

Bulma stepped forward with a sheepish look on her face. "Actually, that was a lie. You are Vegeta's son and Bra is not my clone but my daughter with Vegeta. We just wanted to keep you safe and if Telax read your mind he would see that you weren't a Saiyan because you thought you weren't. We just wanted to keep you safe."

"Why weren't Gohan and Goten told the same thing?"

"Because they look Saiyan. And could you imagine what you would get if you tried to read either of their minds? Telax wouldn't understand Gohan's thoughts because he is a fighter, not a scholar. And Goten… Well Goten is special. No one would get his thoughts."

It took Goten a minute to process. "Hey!" He yelled after he had thought over what Bulma had said.

Trunks had to admit, Bulma had a point. But it still stung to think that they had tried to hide his heritage just to save his life. Painful but touching too.

"What do we do now?" Marron's meek voice tang loudly in the silence.

"We gather the others and we wait for Pan and Dragon to return. That's our only choice. Without them we cannot beat Telax." This time it was Tink who spoke, her words grim for the group. It would be three more days before the promised return date of Pan and Dragon. They hoped the world could hang on for that long.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I find it hard to believe that this city is abandoned." Pan growled as she and Dragon flew over the deserted streets. They had woken up and immediately began the search for the next oracle. So far they had been searching for three hours with no sign of life. At all. Even the rodents that usually infested large cities like this were nowhere to be found.

"Well we're not separating. That's what got us into trouble last time." While most of her wounds had healed overnight, Pan was still bruised and sported the long gash on her leg.

Pan huffed and flew faster. As time passed she began to tap her fingers against her leg and hum. "What song is that?" Dragon asked after a while.

"I'm not really sure." In the silence it became clear. Pan was mimicking the beat of music coming from the west. "Come on!" She shouted when she realized that music meant life.

As they flew closer, the latin beat became more prominent. The trembling walls of a large concrete building seemed to be the source. Carefully searching the exterior, Pan and Dragon nodded that it was clear before landing by the door.

It was a plain metal door with a silver toned handle. Pan and Dragon shared a look, her hand resting on the shaking handle. In their eyes was all that need to be said. Be careful, I've got your back, and I love you. She turned the handle and pulled.

Immediately the beat overwhelmed their hearing. Inside they saw what seemed to be everyone who lived in the city. They were all dancing, never stopping. Grabbing Pan's hand, Dragon led her deeper into the writhing bodies in search of the oracle. Music was a dead giveaway for the location of an oracle. Each one could be found near an overwhelming source of music. This definitely qualified as overwhelming. Now all they had to do was find the oracle who was controlling these people and answer the question.

Their question was soon answered by coming into view of a large throne that occupied the back wall of the room. On the golden chair sat a bare chested man in leather pants. His hair was short and black, his skin pale as moonlight, and eyes the color of obsidian. Even Pan had to admit that this guy was attractive. His eyes scanned over the nervous pair, noticing that they were not dancing. Standing from his relaxed position, the man made his way over to where Pan and Dragon had frozen.

"Hello. I am the oracle Ryker. How may I be of service?" He lifted Pan's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She had to consciously stop her knees from buckling. His voice was so warm and smooth, like liquid chocolate.

Seeing that Pan was a little distracted, Dragon took matters into his own hands. "We've come to answer the oracle's question to be granted access to the next realm."

"Is that so?" Ryker's eyes never left Pan's. "Then I suppose I shall ask, would you give me the honor of a dance?" Pan nodded and let Ryker pull her to the dance floor. Dragon suppressed his rage knowing that after Pan danced with the man, their time here would be complete and she would never see this Ryker again. He also knew that she couldn't help herself. These oracles had a pull that one couldn't resist. So he watched as his girl was led to the center of the dance floor by the shirtless oracle.

Once Ryker had the girl far enough into the crowd, he spun her out and back in. "How?" Pan asked when she noticed that mid-spin her clothes had changed. She now wore a super short neon green skirt with black tulle under layers and a lace tube top that barely covered her breasts. Even then the material was thin and partially see through giving the man a good look at Pan's nipples.

Pan was caught between wanting to cover herself up and thrusting out her chest to give him a better view. Instead she compromised and pressed herself against him. There was something about his eyes that made them impossible to look away from. Try as she might, Pan couldn't fight the pull and was soon lost in the man's control.

Dragon watched the light fade from Pan's eyes until they were blank. Her red lips parted for air as Ryker dipped her backwards, bending the Saiyan hybrid's back in half. If Pan weren't so flexible, that move would have broken her spine. Surely the song would be over soon and he would have Pan back in his arms. They would leave this realm for the next and never think on it again. But the beat never stopped and the song never ended.

They had been dancing for nearly ten minutes when Dragon finally lost his cool. Angry strides took him face to face with the handsome man, Dragon's hand closing around Ryker's bare bicep. "Yes?" Ryker smiled.

"You've had your dance. Let her go and open the portal." Dragon's blue eyes were flashing with energy, his anger a hairs breadth from being released.

"We're just having a bit of fun, leave us alone Dragon." Pan's voice was heavy as if she had just woken up. Ryker laughed and pulled Pan farther into the crowd away from Dragon.

"You may go on, but she stays with me." Ryker called out over the crowd. Back by the throne a golden portal opened. If he wanted Dragon could take the portal and never look back. But he wouldn't leave Pan like that. She hadn't left him and he wouldn't leave her.

Struggling against the crowd, Dragon made his way back to the pair. Ryker's face was leaned down into the crook of Pan's neck, her head thrown back in ecstasy. "Get your hands off of her!" Dragon growled pulling Ryker's hands away from Pan.

When the dark haired man lifted his head, Dragon was both shocked and appalled. His mouth was covered in blood. Looking to Pan's neck, Dragon saw the tell tale sign of fang marks still seeping blood in large drops. Ryker was a vampire. No wonder Pan had been unable to resist him. They had never come across this type of creature before because they didn't exist. At least not in the humanoid realms. "Back away from her or I'll kill you." Dragon tried to pull Pan away from him with little success.

"You can't kill what is already dead." Ryker laughed, not releasing Pan no matter how hard Dragon pulled. The poor girl would be bruised from their fingertips, but Ryker didn't care. He would not relinquish his newest conquest.

"Ever heard of a Solar Flare?"

Ryker was full out laughing like Dragon had just told the funniest joke ever. "You cannot kill what is already dead."

"I bet you glitter too." He didn't like yelling out the names of his attacks, especially the more potent ones so instead Dragon thought the activation phase that put blades of energy on his wrists. Before Ryker knew what was going on, Dragon had used the energy blades to slice off the vampire's forearms. The cut was far enough away that Pan was only sprinkled with blood drops instead of being cut.

Ryker let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to cradle his arms to his chest. "Gotta go!" Dragon scooped Pan into his arms and ran toward the portal. He didn't even pause as he jumped through the golden glitter, fearing that the vampire would regain his wits and close the way.

They landed in a heap, Dragon turning to take the brunt of the fall. All around them were fruit bearing trees and large Grecian columns. Dende knew what they would find here.

Dragon kept a wary eye as he sat up, still cradling Pan to his chest. "Ugh! I feel like I just blew up a million balloons."

"I don't know how much blood he took but if you're light headed it must have been a substantial amount." He let her gently down onto the ground and moved her hair aside to look at the bite mark. Already the skin was bruised and the blood was crusting. "Come on." She needed to walk and shake off the effects of the vampire's compulsion. In the distance they could hear the soft bubbling of a river. Together they walked at a slow pace.

They reached the bank of the small river and sat down on the sandy shore. He tore a strip from his shirt and wet it in the water before taking the cloth and cleaning her neck of the blood that had spilled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist him and I'm sorry." Pan finally spoke, tears filling her eyes. "I feel so dirty." Her arms crossed over her chest covering the see through top. The cloth kept running over the sore spot on her neck, Dragon's eyes focused on the wound.

"You couldn't help it just like I couldn't help it. We knew this would be a difficult quest that would test our strength of mind and body. We're alive and we're together. That's all that matters." He ran the cloth over her neck one last time before dropping it to the ground. "I'm not mad." He kissed her carefully.

"Thank you." Pan whispered against his lips. With his help, they both stood up and strained their ears. Aside from the sound of running water, there was only the chirping of the birds. Everything was eerily still, no wind no breeze, no clouds. It was a perfect sunny day. "What should we do?"

Electric blue eyes searched the surrounding area, looking for any sign of where they were supposed to go. "I guess we just pick a direction and walk. Sooner or later we'll find the oracle." So that is what they did. In a moment of sheer childishness, Pan closed her eyes while Dragon spun her around. Where she was pointing when they stopped was the direction they would take. Since this was another wilderness realm, they stuck to the ground just in case there were more living trees or creatures who would swat them from the sky.

For over an hour they kept walking with only the sounds of birds chirping and their feet on the lush green grass filling the silence. "We've been walking for forever! I am sick of this!" Pan sat down on a fallen column and looked up at Dragon with an expression of helplessness on her face. She was tired, the episode with the vampire had taken a lot out of her.

"Hey!" Dragon used his fingers to caress her cheek. "Come on, this isn't you. The Pan I know would never give up just because things look hopeless or just because she had a bad experience. Guess what Pan, bad things happen. All we can do is move on to the best of our abilities and learn from our mistakes. Now get up off your ass and act like the girl I fell in love with!" His caress turned into a firm grasp on her chin. Before him, her eyes took on a new resolve. Sometimes Pan needed some sense knocked into her.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." As she was standing up with Dragon's help, a dark shadow covered the ground. "What?" Pan asked as she looked first at the ground then up at the sky. There was nothing there.

They shared a confused look right before something large and dark plowed into them knocking both bodies to the ground. Looking around they couldn't see what it was that had flew into them. The sound of the birds grew louder and the shadow once more cloaked the ground. Pan and Dragon searched for the source but found nothing.

A screech was all the warning they got before the large dark creature was on them again, this time pecking and scratching at them with its razor sharp claws and abnormally large beak. Pan managed to charge up a ki blast and singe the glowing skyblue feathers on the bird's belly. With an angry squawk the bird flew a few feet away and landed.

It stood taller than Dragon, it's wings flapping at its side agitating the grass. The beak was large and black, the underside the same glowing blue as its stomach. It was no wonder they hadn't seen it in the air, it's underside blended in perfectly with the sky. Large green eyes just stared at them, only blinking when absolutely necessary. The large bird-man opened its mouth and the sound of birds chirping came out.

This was the oracle? Was the first thought that crossed their minds before realization dawned on them. They had been hearing birds chirping since they had first arrived in the realm but when the creature attacked they were silent. There were no birds here, the creature had been stalking them the whole time!

"Do you speak bird?" Pan asked when the creature shut its beak thus ending the musical sound of birds chirping.

Dragon leaned in closer to her and whispered through the blood covering his split lip, "No. Do you?"

"We'll find out." Pan took a step forward ignoring the stinging sensation in all the fresh wounds the bird had given her. "Ca-Caw?" Dragon almost fell to the floor in shock. Ca-Caw? Really? The bird took a step forward inching closer to Pan. There was a look in his eyes that told storied of endless amount of people who had been here before to try and reach the treasure at the top of the proverbial Kai ladder. They also told tale of the pain those people had inflicted and what the bird had done in retribution.

"It's alright." Pan held out her hand and stepped closer like she was approaching a wounded animal. "I won't hurt you." As she drew near the bird flinched, no doubt smelling the scent of death that clung to Pan like a second skin. It was a hazard of her job, one that she had knowingly accepted when she agreed to be an assassin. The fact that all animals were skittish around her barely phased her anymore. She lived her life taking out the scum of the universe and protecting the innocent. If that meant she could never have a pet, so be it. Seeing the bird flinch, Pan held still and decided to let it come the rest of the way.

Dragon looked back and forth between the two, caught between worrying about Pan and wondering what she was trying to do. "Pan?" He spoke quietly, unintentionally attracting the attention of the bird.

"I've got it." Pan whispered through clenched lips, trying not to scare the already on edge bird creature. "It's ok little fella." She said in her most innocent and soothing voice, the voice she would use when dealing with children.

It took a second but the bird resumed its slow creep toward the demi Saiyan until it's beak was touching Pan's palm. Both Pan and Dragon held their breath, unsure of what the bird would do next. Together they sighed in relief when the bird began to nuzzle it's head against her head in an attempt to get her to pet it. Happily, Pan obliged making sure to be careful and not hurt the poor guy.

Carefully Dragon approach the pair and joined Pan in scratching the large bird's head. It wasn't everyday that you could scratch the head of a bird who was bigger than yourself, so Dragon was taking full advantage. He was knuckles deep in the feathers scratching it's wing joint when the bird let out a fearful squawk and jumped back from the pair.

Pan and Dragon shared a confused look. What had they done? Looking down, Dragon found that there was a small trace of blood on his hand. "I think he's hurt." As if he understood what Dragon had said, the bird looked back toward the wing Dragon had been scratching. Those large green eyes went back and forth between the wing and the humanoids.

"Is he asking us for help?" Pan wondered aloud as she observed the behavior of the bird. Now that she thought about it, he looked like a kiwi only with wings and unique colorings. Dragon reached into his pocket and pulled out the med kit capsule from his leather bracelet. Digging through the supplies he found what he was looking for.

"Here you go little guy." The irony of calling the big bird little did not fall short between the pair, but from what they could tell this bird was young and warranted such a title. The bird eyed the little green bean in Dragon's palm before pecking at it like he hadn't been fed in years. Second after swallowing you could tell that the bird was feeling better. He started flapping his wings and running around like he was on fire. "I think he feels better." Dragon laughed, stating the obvious. He looked over at Pan who had a silly smile on her face. "Oh no, Pan! I know that look! We cannot keep him."

Pan turned her big midnight eyes on Dragon and pushed out her lower lips. "Please? I'll take really good care of him! And I've already named him Lime. Please Dragon!"

He couldn't resist the pout, Pan knew that. "We can't just take a Supreme Kai's oracle as a pet!" He tried to justify leaving the bird who by now was nuzzling Pan's side with its large beak.

"We're already pissing off the Kais by going on this quest. Please?"

He knew that he didn't have a chance against her but he had to at least try to convince her otherwise. "Fine. Put him in your room." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers while he caved to Pan's wish.

She squealed in delight and hugged Dragon before turning to the bird. "Come on Lime! You're going to live with us from now on and I have the perfect place!" Pan crossed her arms in the air opening a portal to the Temple's training fields. "There is enough fruit and game to feed you while we are gone. I promise when this is all over we will play!" Pan hugged the giant bird before leading him into the portal. "No one will ever hurt you again!" Just before she closed the portal, the bird chirped and a golden veil appeared behind her. "Thank you!" The only response she got was a chirp and the sight of the bird's butt as it ran through the training fields.

"Come on bird girl." Dragon slung his arm around her waist and led her to the veil. "One more realm to go before we play with the big boys." Together they disappeared from the Grecian realm into the unknown eighth realm.


	13. Into the Eighth Dimension

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!**

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Into the Eighth Dimension**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The new dimension was…weird. There was no light source, only floating orbs that emitted a soft blue glow. Pan's hand found Dragon's, her fingers entwining with his. "Watch your step." He murmured, his eyes searching the ground for a path. Even with the dim light from the orbs, the ground could not be seen. Pan lifted her hand to fire up a ki flare but nothing happened.

"Dragon." Her voice wavered with the realization, "I can't use my powers." Dragon paused his inspection of the ground to look at her. Half concerned and half disbelieving, Dragon called upon his energy. His mouth fell open when nothing happened. Not even a flicker of his pale blue energy. What was going on?

"Keep calm. We'll just do this the human way." He tried to make light of the situation but neither could deny the impending feeling of fear growing in their guts. Together they stepped forward, side by side, into the unknown. What could be hiding in the darkness, neither could fathom. "I'm torn between wanting to keep quiet and wanting to make some noise to see if we can draw out the oracle." He admitted, each step like a stone dropped into his stomach.

Pan smiled. In the silence, his voice was heaven sent."I'd rather listen to you than nothing at all."

Dragon was about to respond when a noise in the void made him pause. "Pan?" He looked at her, barely visible in the all consuming darkness.

"…Yes?"

He strained his ears, he could still hear the rasp in her breathing. "Are you ok?" He didn't know how he had missed it.

Her hand came up to play at her lips, more than likely she was biting her nails which was a bad habit she had developed after she realized that nail care didn't really matter in her line of work. "I'm fine." The shadows played on her throat as she nervously swallowed. But Dragon knew better. He leaned in for a careful kiss and tasted the blood on her lips.

"You're lying. Where's your inhaler?" She looked away, not wanting to say. "Pan." He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Where is your inhaler?"

"It's empty." The whispered words echoed, the blue orbs pulsing with each syllable.

"How long has it been empty? Don't lie to me Pan."

"Since before the dance club with the vampire." Dragon let go of her arms and turned away, cursing under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Whether he was angry or concerned, Pan couldn't tell. She had always been able to read him, but not now.

She stepped forward, intent on continuing into the unknown. "I didn't want you to worry. My health is the last thing we should be worried about right now." A cold breeze fluttered around Pan's ankles. If she squinted, she could see the rolling of fog as it coated the ground she walked on.

From behind Dragon sighed. "We're on this quest because of your health, Pan. You know I worry about you." Indeed she did know that he worried about her. If anything she thought he worried about her too much.

Pan fought back a cough before replying, "I know you do but we have a task we must focus on and you know what we were taught." Her footsteps carried her onward toward the closest blue orb.

"Mission first, I know." It didn't mean he had to like it. Pan must have knew what he was thinking because she turned back toward him and shot him a smile, the special smile that was reserved only for him.

In a blink she was gone. "Pan?" He yelled, spinning around in an attempt to see where Pan had gone.

"Dragon!" His name followed by a raspy cough alerted him to her whereabouts. "It's a drop off, be careful!" She warned when she heard his heavy footsteps as he ran toward where she had fallen.

Dragon slid to a stop and dropped to his knees, his hands feeling the ground for where the rough rock ended and the precipice began. Instead of the edge, he found Pan's hand tightly gripping the ground."I got you!" He ground out as he transferred her grip from the rock to his hand. This was a lot harder without his powers, it seemed everything, even his superhuman strength, was gone. He braced his feet against an outcropping and struggled to pull her back onto the land.

"Dragon…" Her voice wavered as another coughing fit caused her to loosen her grip. The hand he was holding slipped with the jerking force of her coughs but he held tight. He would not let her fall. "Dragon, I would say I love you but that would be a bit repetitive, huh?" She laughed and from the sound of it he could tell that she was crying. All this time they had spent trying to save her life and she was just going to fall to her death.

"And redundant." He laughed, but his heart was not in it. This was life or death, not some joke. Panic began to set in when Dragon felt his foot slip on the rock, the weight of Pan pulling him closer to the edge.

The light from the orb was just enough that Pan could make out the worry on his face."Dragon, I want you to go on. Complete the quest and save the Earth. Please?" He would do what he needed to in order to complete the mission. That was what he was trained to do. He had to.

She would take the decision out of his hands. She was dying any way so what was the point of dragging it out? With one last look into his beautiful eyes, Pan let go. The sudden increase of weight, now that she wasn't helping to support herself, pulled down on Dragon's hand with such a force that he instinctively let go. "Pan!" He yelled, disbelieving of her actions.

She didn't scream or anything, just disappeared into the black. Dragon knew he should go on, but what was life without love? What would life be without Pan? Did he want to live life without Pan? The answer was simple. No. He couldn't live without her and he wouldn't. Standing at his full height, Dragon spread his arms and executed a flawless swan dive into the chasm.

The fall seemed to take forever. Then again he was falling in a black abyss, what may have seemed like forever could have been a few minutes. Did this pit even have a bottom? There was a reason Dragon had become an assassin, aside from the fact that his mother headed the organization. He couldn't stand doing the same thing for extended amounts of time. He liked his job because he was always doing something different. It was get in, get out, go celebrate a victory with Pan which usually led to sex, which was a bonus. Not that he didn't value Pan for more than her talents in the bedroom, or on the beach, or in the spaceship. He loved her because she was the same way. Now it looked like they would die the same way. All in the name of love. Would he do it again? Yes.

The end was abrupt as Dragon crashed into the ground.

"You're an idiot." Pan smiled from where she lay beside him. She was on her stomach, her head cushioned on her forearms as she looked at him with complete love and adoration. She was dressed differently than she had been when they entered the dark dimension. Now she wore all white. A white one shouldered shirt that bared her midriff and a tiny white miniskirt that was little more than a front and back cloth held together by a tiny silver o-ring at the hip. Both pieces were made of the same soft, silky material that felt like liquid when he ran his hands over them.

"Am I dead?" He asked as he sat up, examining his own change of clothes. Instead of the all black garb, he too now wore all white. His chest was bare and his legs were covered by a pair of soft pants made of the same material as Pan's clothes. "You look like an angel." He brushed her hair away from her face, fascinated by the way it contrasted with the soft off white of the clouds they lay on.

Pan laughed and sat up with him. "Do you think we are dead?"

Dragon looked around. He had never believed that he would be sent to heaven what with his murderous career but this fit all the descriptions. Clouds instead of ground, white clothes, all that was missing was the haloes. "I don't know."

Pan giggled. "You silly boy." She was all over him, her hands wandering his chiseled chest, her legs rubbing up against his, her lips leaving little butterfly kisses along his neck and collar bone. "Didn't you see the light at the end of the tunnel? The golden light? It seems Nash lied to us about the eighth dimension and instead of an oracle, you have to face some of your fears in order to pass. Who would have thought one of our fears would be losing our powers and being helpless?"

Dragon sighed in relief. "So we're here? This is where we will find the tree?"

"Already ahead of you. Look." She pointed toward his left where he could barely make out the outline of a very healthy tree. "Our only problem is at the base." Squinting, Dragon tried to make out just what she was talking about.

The roots of the tree were bulky and oddly shaped. They seemed to move as if it were alive. "What?" He asked before the answer reared its ugly head. Literally. "Holy shit that's a dragon!"

"Yes. And look who is with the dragon." He didn't need to look, he would know that spiky hair anywhere, he had seen it enough in the photos Pan had shown him of her younger years.

"Your grandfather."

"Right in one. He bonded with the dragon. We need to get past the dragon in order to get to the tree, which means we must get past him as well."

"Will you be able to do this? Fight your grandfather?" This was an unexpected hurtle in the road to their goal.

Pan gulped but nodded. "He left me so he could train a human. As much as I wish I could, I will never get over the hurt that he caused me when he left like he did. This will be good for me. Like therapy."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Pan kissed him hard on the mouth before standing up. "Let's go." Standing there, her eyes hardened with the promise of a fight, Pan looked like a warrior. Dragon lover her most when she looked like this. It was like she was some ass kicking angel of vengeance, he would follow her into battle any day.

He stood beside her, ready to face one of the most challenging battles they would ever have.


	14. Grandaddy Dearest

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Grandaddy Dearest**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

How she was going to do this, Pan didn't quite know. Could she just blindly attack the man she had spent years looking up to? After the feelings of abandonment she had suffered, probably yes. More than likely he would greet her in that same jovial manner, like not a day had passed since he had merged with the dragon. Could she really incapacitate him if he did? Dredging up the years of resentment was easier than she had anticipated. She had known that she harbored ill will toward Son Goku but had never thought about how much ill will there was. It was easy to remember every broken promise, every let down, and every smile. At the age of four she had been too naive to realize what a tumultuous path the relationship with her grandfather faced. He was always leaving, always breaking someone's heart. Now she could pay him back by taking from the Tree of Life he now protected. She was the bad guy now and this was one battle Son Goku would not win.

At her side, Dragon watched as Pan's face slowly hardened into the look he knew meant business. Like the many times before, Pan was distancing herself from the target, in this case Goku, so that it would be easier to take him down. It was a talent both of them had picked up over the course of the years. An emotional switch that could be flicked on and off so that no remorse was ever felt. It was like an immunity to feeling guilty and probably a bad thing for them to have internally developed. Nothing could make them feel bad anymore, not at least, when the hypothetical switch was on.

"What's the plan?" They needed to be totally in sync, nothing could go wrong. If, by chance, something did happen and they were stopped, both Pan and Dragon would face eternal damnation in the deepest pits of hell. The idea of toiling for the rest of eternity in a fiery inferno wasn't appealing to Dragon. Pan, having a natural attraction to heat, probably wouldn't mind as much as he would. She would be more bothered that someone had dared to judge her and stick her there in the first place. Pan didn't like to be judged.

Pan stopped and looked at him. "I guess we should discuss that, huh?" She laughed, her hand idly scratching the back of her head in what was undoubtedly a Son trait. "Well… What do you think of the Tanzarian Teaser? I'll be the bait, you be the club."

Dragon considered the ploy for a moment. Pan would distract Goku and he would sneak up behind him and knock him out. It could work… "What about the dragon?"

"The dragon may be a problem. Too bad we don't have a ton of elephant tranquilizers." She mused out loud. "Maybe we can catch him when he is asleep and we can knock out grandpa before he can realize what is going on. Or! We can convince grandpa that we are supposed to take from the tree, that it's not wrong… Do you think he'd believe that?"

"Maybe. We could always go with the flow. We've never faced a dragon before so there is that element of the unknown." Dragon raised his eyebrows in question as Pan edged closer and pressed herself against him.

"I've faced a Dragon almost every day for the past couple of years. I'm not scared." Her smile was contagious as she hovered her lips over his face, kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose before pressing a brief kiss to his lips. "We'll go with your shoot from the hip, make it up as we go plan. It's not our style but I'm always up for trying something new." Her hand found his and began pulling him toward the tree and most likely impending doom. "Just in case this goes south and we both get killed, you look good without a shirt." Pan said it like it was a common everyday fact. Maybe years in the business had given them too much of a casual view on death. They would either survive or die.

"And I like this spectacular view of your stomach. Remind me to show you how much I like your piercings after this is over." She nodded, their pace swiftly bringing them in closer to the large looming Tree of Life.

The air crackled with magic as they drew nearer. The severity of the situation began to settle in the pits of their stomachs but they would not be deterred.

They were within spitting distance of the tree and still had not been noticed by Goku or the dragon. Maybe they would be able to get into the tree without being noticed. Resorting to their sign language, Pan began to motion her idea to Dragon.

'If we can jump to the first branch, I think we can do this without being noticed.' Dragon nodded his agreement.

'We'll need to be a little closer before we jump.' He signaled. Both took a step closer and stopped when a golden light shot from their hearts up into the tree. It was like a thread, glowing and humming with their life force connecting their soul to their place on the tree. Every living being in the universe had a place on the tree. Some were apples, some were oranges, and others were exotic fruits that had never been heard of on Earth. The golden threads connecting them to their fruit would make the search much easier for Pan and Dragon.

Nodding once, Pan and Dragon leapt into the tree to search for their soul fruit. The threads went in different directions, not surprising since they were born in different parts of the universe. One last look was shared between them before they further climbed into the dense fruit laden foliage of the Tree of Life.

Pan immediately missed Dragon's comforting presence but this wasn't the first time they had to separate during a mission. Missing him would have to take a back burner because she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Her thread was leading her up to some of the higher branches. As she climbed, she noticed fruits in all stages of life. There were buds, tiny new fruits, older shriveled fruits, and fruits ripe for the picking. She had to wonder what her fruit would look like. Would it be ripe and healthy or would it be shriveled and decaying?

Up ahead she could see the golden glow, the end of her thread. The light was blinding enough that she couldn't see the type of fruit she was, just the rough rounded outline. It was there right in front of her, all she had to do was reach out and grab it…

"Stop!" the familiar voice sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't even see him, the view was blocked by the glowing golden ki ball that was pointed point blank at her face. "You'd best leave now before I am forced to take actions against you." Goku growled not knowing who he was threatening.

"Grandpa, you'd really kill me?" Pan whimpered.

The ki ball dissipated and Pan was allowed a close up view of her grandfather for the first time in years. He hadn't aged a bit. "Pan? What are you doing here?" Clearly he was confused.

"I need the fruit that represents my life. Please grandpa."

"I can't let you do that Pan. It's my job to protect the tree and the fruit it bears. Why do you want it anyway?" He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, glad to see his only grandchild.

"I'm dying grandpa. I need that fruit." Pan spoke through clenched teeth.

"All you will accomplish by picking the fruit is killing yourself faster."

"Not if I dip it in the Fountain of Youth."

"I can't let you do it Pan. As much as it pains me, if it is your time then it is your time. You can't prolong your life by supernatural means." His words hit home reawakening the anger that had faded to the back of her mind.

"Like you didn't? You call be revived by the dragon multiple times natural? I am dying grandpa and there is a force headed toward Earth that only I can stop. I need to live so that I can save them." She tried reasoning.

Goku looked away from her, troubled by what he would say next. "If it is their time then it is their time. I can't let you take from the Tree of Life."

Pan couldn't believe him. Always Mr. Morals. Well, it was too bad that she lacked the morals he had fought to instill in his family. "Then I'm sorry grandpa."

He looked back at her with confusion on his face. "For what?"

His answer came in the form of a fist to his cheek, the blow knocking him from the branch. Pan used the moment of distraction to turn around and grab the fruit that glowed with her golden essence. Hastily she stuffed the object into her pocket and jumped to a higher branch. "Dragon!" She yelled hoping he could hear her.

"Pan!" He replied, his voice closer than she had anticipated. From the leaves to her right, Dragon appeared. "I was waiting for you to call me. I figured that you needed to handle him on your own."

"You should have knocked him out." She grumbled, her eyes darting all around for her grandfather. He wasn't out, just down for the moment.

"Let's go to hell." Dragon smiled, oddly triumphant for having just stated such a thing. Pan nodded, too worried about-

She was tackled from behind, the fruit rolling from her pocket and falling down through the tree. "Dragon!" Pan yelled but he was already diving after the yellowish green fruit. Knowing her life was safe in his hands, Pan turned her focus to the arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"You won't win that easily, Pan." Goku growled in his usual playful manner. He wouldn't view her as an enemy, he couldn't. She was his flesh and blood.

Pan used her legs as leverage and pushed him away and off the large branch. "You'd be surprised at what I am capable of grandfather." Swinging down and around, Pan kicked Goku in the stomach making him drop to the branch below.

A smile on his face, Goku charged. Pan managed to block his first hit but failed to notice the roundhouse kick that connected with her chin. Used to the taste of blood on her tongue, Pan paid no heed to the crimson drops leaking from between her lips. "Give up Pan."

"Never grandpa." It was like old time, beating each other up for fun. Only now they were more evenly matched. Every punch she parried and every kick he blocked. It was like a tug of war between two elephants. There was one small difference, he was a full blooded Saiyan but Pan was a universally trained killer. He got stronger so that he could hold his ground and protect those he loved. She got stronger to be proactive against those who would hurt others. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

Her nose and lips were bleeding and her shoulder was more than likely dislocated when she heard the call. "Pan! I got it!" Dragon yelled from somewhere below.

The sudden sound of his voice gave the warring pair pause. Pan took a moment to look at her grandfather, the man she had once held up on a pedestal. He wasn't as beaten up as she was but Pan was proud to note that he had a bruise forming on one cheek and a cut that ran from his hairline to his eyebrow. "It was nice seeing you grandpa but I got a date with the devil." She faked a charge at him but instead back flipped off the branch into a dive toward where Dragon's voice had come from. "We gotta go." She laughed as she caught him around the waist and instant transmissioned them out of the Tree of Life. "I forgot how fun that was, fighting with him. You got the fruit right?"

Dragon handed her the yellowish green star shaped fruit. "I'm a starfruit. Who would've thought? And a mushy one at that." She examined the fruit, noticing how the outside looked fine but the inside was squishy and pliable. "What are you?"

Bashfully Dragon pulled out a pink and green spiky looking fruit. Pan studied the exterior for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "You're a dragon fruit? That is so ironic!"

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Your fruit is very manly and handsome."

"Let's just get to the river." He tried to be stoic but it was impossible. They were almost done! Now all they needed to do was get to the river. "How did you know how to get here?" He asked looking around at Snakeway.

Pan paused. "I died once and I was waiting here for judgment when you called me back. I was supposed to die but you saved me. And now you're helping to save me again. I owe you so much."

"All you owe me is a nice long vacation when this is all over." Pan nodded her agreement. If everything worked, they would have more than enough time for a month or two off on some beach covered planet where they could lounge in the sand, swim all they wanted, and make love all day and night if they so desired.

Together they jumped from the snake like road down through the thin layer of golden clouds. "Hey! Taste this!" Pan grabbed a piece of cloud and stuffed it into her mouth. Dragon copied the motion, immediately enjoying the heavenly taste of the cotton candy cloud. "Mine tastes like a margarita snow cone!"

"Mine's more of a blueberry muffin taste." They were still contemplating and munching on the delicious clouds when the dense coverage ended and they hit the hard packed red earth of hell. The sky above them was a dense red gold, the color resulting from the combination of the golden clouds and the smoky fog that emanated from the boiling pits of lava and rivers of fire.

Pan's face took on a look or wonder. "This isn't how hell was described to me. Grandpa always said it was more like an amusement park." She thought out loud.

Dragon picked something up from the ground. "This explains it." The paper read:

HFIL

Now Under New Management

All Hail the Almighty Baby!

Daily Worship from 7am to 10pm

All who Fail to Worship will be thrown into the Blood Pond and Fed to the Piranhas therein

"Well, I guess we won't find any opposition on our way to the river." Her eyes darted over the landscape. "There! That's where we need to go." Instead of going toward the brighter looking side of the realm, Pan was pointing toward where the sky darkened to a brackish black and the land transformed into gray unyielding stone. The plants were dead, the landscape void of any signs of life.

Tired of walking and wanting to get this over with, Pan and Dragon took to the air. The wind whipping across their faces was hot and humid, the smell much like that of rotten eggs and sulfur. As they flew on the air around them got darker, the plain even more desolate.

Up ahead a green line stood out against the harsh grey of the land. The closer they got, the more they realized it wasn't just a green line, it was a row of trees and grass. Healthy trees and grass. "The water must have made the seeds immune to the environment."

"There's the river, now which way to the marsh?"

"The younger the trees, the closer we are. The fountain would keep them young." Indeed the farther along the bank they went, the smaller and smaller the trees got until there was nothing but seedlings littering the rough grey ground. "Is that it?" Pan whispered when she caught site of a small island in the middle of the river. Carefully Pan and Dragon flew over to the small green hill surrounded by the muddy black/green water.

There, instead of the tall marble fountain or waterfall of legend, sank into the ground was a pool filled with the bluest water either of them had ever seen. At the bottom of the pool was a golden pear, proof that they were in the right place. "For once Nash was telling us the truth." Dragon smiled, his hand going to his pocket where the dragon fruit was kept.

"It's hard to believe that our problems will be solved by just putting the fruit into this pool." Pan took out her star fruit and held it close to her chest. In her hands she held her life and in this pool was her salvation.

She brought the yellow green fruit to her lips and kissed it quickly before setting it into the water. "Make me whole again." The star fruit sank to the bottom of the pool where the change was immediately noticed. The yellow green skin turned to gold, the texture noticeably firmer to the pair observing it. Dragon followed suit and watched in awe as the dragon fruit underwent similar changes.

"Wanna take a dip? Just to say we did?" Dragon quirked an eyebrow. Pan smiled and shook her head at his antics. Of course she wouldn't want to take a dip in the water since she was already so young.

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Then to his shock, she shifted her weight to the left sending them both crashing into the magic waters. Pan spent no more than a minute in the water before getting out and shaking the water from her hair.

When she emerged Dragon couldn't believe the changes that small amount of time could make. Her tanned skin seemed to be lit by an inner golden glow, any flaws and scars she had were gone. Even her hair had more luster than before. "You better get out before you become a toddler." Dragon did as directed and climbed from the pool.

Like Pan, his skin was alight with an inner glow, his eyes deeper and if possible more electric than before. Together they shared a congratulatory hug knowing they were ready to face Telax.


	15. Desolation and Devastation

**Disclaimer: DBZ, DBGT, and all of their affiliates do not belong to me.**

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay. I have recently found an orphaned kitten and he has been taking up all my time.**

**Desolation and Devastation**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The scene that greeted Pan and Dragon when they instant transmissioned back to Capsule Corp was a grim one. The building lay in ruins, the gravity chamber was crushed and formed into a crude throne that was currently vacant. The once green grass was charred black, the pool water colored a dirty brown complete with moss clumps floating all around.

"He wasn't supposed to be here yet!" Pan growled knowing who had caused such terrible destruction.

"He must have figured out what I did to his engines and fuel tanks." Dragon muttered.

Pan walked around, carefully scanning the area for any sign of life. "No." Her eyes fell to the sky where a big ball of fire was swiftly coming toward them. Dragon roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the large space pod that crashed right where she had been standing. "The ship we tampered with was a decoy. He's been playing us all along! We need to get to the Lookout and see if everyone made it there." Dragon grabbed her hand and in another flash of light they were gone.

The pair reappeared on the smooth marble lookout directly in front of the Time Chamber. "Hello?" Pan called out, her voice echoing off the stone walls. Footsteps could be heard coming closer, a sign that she had indeed been heard by whoever was here.

"Pan?" Gohan called as he rounded the corner that would let him see his baby girl. His fevered pace came to a halt when she saw his little girl was safe, sound and glowing. "Why are you glowing?" His head tilted to the side as he studied his daughter and her visibly younger looking beau.

Looking at Dragon, Pan noticed that her father was right. They were glowing! "It's a side effect, it has to be." She said more to herself than to Gohan. "Where is everyone?"

"They're having lunch in one of the inner chambers. It's gotten bad, Pan." Gohan didn't need to tell them to follow as he turned around and headed off in the direction from which he had come. "Telax showed up while you were gone, he's been killing one person for every hour he doesn't have you." Pan and Dragon shared a look behind Gohan's back.

Did they really have time for pleasantries if this mad man was killing innocent people? "Dad, we don't have long." Pan frowned as they continued to walk deeper into the Lookout.

"I know. We're just going to tell everyone you're here and to gather those who want to go into the fight with you." As he finished they entered into the smallish dining room that held every member of the Z-gang and their families.

"You can't go. None of you can. He wants me, he is going to get me! I won't have you foolishly endangering your lives when your help is not needed. Dragon and I can handle this." Her words drew the attention of everyone in attendance including Tink and King Vegeta.

"Pan!" Videl shouted, jumping from her seat to give her daughter a humongous hug.

Pan smiled and hugged her mother back just as tight. "Hi mom! I've missed you." They pulled away and Videl got the chance to really study her baby girl.

"You look different, a good kind of different. More… healthy." Like any mother would, Videl tucked a strand of hair behind Pan's ear. Seeing Pan now, glowing with health, Videl had to wonder how she had not noticed how sickly Pan had looked before.

The royal pair stood and advanced on the newly remade couple."So it worked?" Tink questioned as she circled Dragon and Pan in the most unnerving studious manner. They nodded. "How's your breathing?" She directed at Pan who shrugged.

"I haven't had any problems." Tink nodded her understanding and backed off.

"You both look good, healthy." She smiled as she took her place by King Vegeta's side.

Having gotten the initial observation out of the way, the others felt it was their turn to speak up. Specifically the warriors. "What do you mean we can't go with you? We have decades of training that could be useful! We demand to go with you." How Vegeta managed to get all that out between bites of food, no one was quite sure.

Pan looked around at the few who were standing. All of them had fought before but this was one battle they could not be a part of. "I'm sorry but he wants us. We have faced him before and we made the mistake of not confirming a kill. This is our mess to clean up. Besides, we have our secret weapon." A smile came unbidden to her face as she thought of what she and Dragon had done.

Tossing his empty bowl onto the table, Vegeta got up to stand in front of Pan as she was the one who was objecting to their presence on the battle field. "Does she speak for both of you boy?" Little drops of spit hit Pan's face as Vegeta growled his question to Dragon.

"She does. We have experience in this sort of battle and while you may have fought before, this is a whole 'nother level. You don't have the advantages that we do."

"And what would those advantages be?"

"We know the opponent. We know how he fights and why he fights. Our journey was a success. Please stay here."

"No." The single word answer both frustrated and aggravated the remaining nerves that Pan and Dragon had.

Sick of playing nice, Pan tried one last time to dissuade those convinced that they were going. "There is a good possibility that you will die if you go out there with us. You will die! Do you really want to leave your families behind when we are stating 'stay here, be safe we'll take care of everything'?"

"Yes. We want to protect our families and it is not guaranteed that you will live. We will be there if and when you fail." Man, Vegeta sure knew how to be harsh.

"We won't fail. Come on Dragon, we're leaving." Pan wasn't going to take anymore of this. "Come if you want but don't get in our way." Closing her eyes Pan searched for Telax's unmissable ki. The second she found it she grabbed Dragon's hand and teleported them toward what, when they arrived, could only be described as a scene of mass destruction.

"They're wrong. He has to be killing more than one person an hour. Look at all this!" The land was clearly deserted due to the rubble and uninhabitable conditions.

A chill ran up their spines alerting the pair to the fact that they were being watched. "Nice of you to finally show up. I've been waiting. Do you like what I've done with the place?" Telax was there, right behind them within reach. All she had to do was reach out and her fingers would brush his massively muscled chest. He was good, she would give him that.

"Now that you mention it, no. I liked it better the way it was." His arm lashed out and grabbed Pan around the waist pulling her tight against his chest.

Leaning down he dragged his lips across Pan's collar bone leaving a wet trail from where he tasted her skin. Pan fought the urge to shudder while Dragon had to clench his fists to keep from pulling Pan away from the mad man that held her in his arms. "You destroyed me Pan. I'm going to enjoy destroying you in every horrible, terrible, nightmarish way possible." His teeth grazed her shoulder and this time Pan couldn't stop the noticeable shudder of revulsion that wracked her body. "Liked that did you?"

Leaning back just enough to look into his hellish eyes, Pan drew back her fist and punched Telax. "Yes, I liked that a lot." He fell to the ground, his hand flying to cover where her fist had met his cheek. Bringing the hand away from his face, Telax examined it for any sign of blood. Determining that it would just be a bruise, Telax pulled himself from the ground and continued to smile.

"You'll regret that Pan."

Dragon, unable to stay silent any longer, stepped in front of Pan. "No, you'll regret ever laying a hand on her." He ground out through clenched teeth. All Telax could do was laugh at the smaller man's audacity.

Again Telax let that lazy, frustrating smile crawl across his lips showing his pearly white teeth. "Pan, your lap dog amuses me. However, unless it is your will that he die, I suggest you call him off so us grownups can finish the business you started all those years ago."

"He is not my lap dog." Even though she knew that he was more than capable of defending himself, Pan put herself in front of Dragon. She would die before she let Telax hurt him. The moment she saw his eyes squint in recognition, Pan knew she had made a mistake. Telax had been after her and her alone. Now he knew that Dragon meant something to her and knowing what she did, Pan knew he would exploit that fact. She had to do something to distract him, but what?

By now the others had arrived, their hair tousled from the high speeds at which they had flown to arrive in time. They saw Pan in front of Dragon, her eyes glinting with the fury of battle. Telax was standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face that looked like the cat who ate the canary while the owner wasn't home. To their shock it was Pan who made the first move, sending a ki packed roundhouse kick to Telax's ribs sending the larger man off balance.

She thought that he would be more on his guard after the punch she had dealt him earlier, but no. Telax was cocky, thinking that this battle was his to win. She would prove his thinking wrong. She could not lose this battle. More importantly, she could not lose Dragon.

From a tense pre-battle stand off the fight broke out into an all out rampage. He hadn't moved three inches from the kick before Telax was launching himself at Pan, his fist crackling with unbridled energy. This was what Pan lived for, the heat of the battle. She knew there was a good chance that she could lose, but there was also a good chance for a victory that would leave the mouths of her friends and family hanging open. Surrendering the rational part of her mind to the battle ravaged Saiyan that always loomed in the dark recesses of her brain, Pan fought like a feral animal protecting its young.

Punches were exchanged and punches were blocked. Neither gave the other time to stop and form a ki blast, they knew that was where there would be trouble. Dragon had fallen back to stand with the Z-Gang who watched with rapt attention.

The pair had, by now, taken to the air and were locked together in combat. Like a puzzle, Pan and Telax's hands were interlocked as they tried to break away yet still keep a hold of each other. "You've improved Pan." Telax complimented hoping to throw her off guard.

"Sorry Telax, I can't say the same about you." She quipped while putting some energy into the hand he held captive even as she tightened her grip on his fist. He began to charge a ki blast in the hand she held, the energy searing her skin causing it to crack and burn with the intense heat. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and Pan had to let go. Not one to lose, Pan brought her leg up to kick him where it hurts but it was too late. The energy blast he had been building was released.

As if in slow motion, Pan watched as the blue-green ball hurtled downward right into the midst of her friends and family. Using her distraction to his advantage, Telax knocked Pan from the sky as if she were little more than an annoying gnat. She hit the ground creating a deep crater, the force of impact driving shards of rock and debris deep into her skin. But she wasn't healing. Why wasn't she healing?

It was at times like these that Pan's intuition began to kick in and right now it had nothing good to say. Her stomach began to sink like it was filled with a million rocks. Something was wrong. Carefully Pan pulled herself from the ground, watching the trail of blood she left behind.

He was waiting for her. Once more Telax's fist met Pan's face sending her flying into the earth. "Pan!" her father yelled out, jumping into the fray. The air around Gohan was charged with energy. She was about to pull him away from the battle when her nose caught a scent in the air. Blood.

There shouldn't have been the scent of blood on the wind, only she and Telax were fighting. While Gohan held off the large yellow brute, Pan walked in a daze toward where the others were crouched down on the ground around something. No, someone. Her breath caught in her throat. No one was supposed to get hurt aside from herself. Who had it been?

Seeing Pan approach, King Vegeta lifted from the ground and flew to help Gohan fight. She walked as if in a daze, her eyes searching the gaps between bodies for a sign of who it could be. Her answer came in the form of the frowns on the faces of the Z-Gang, the looks that told her they were so sorry. Like the Red Sea they parted allowing Pan to see the still form of Dragon.

His blood coated the ground like paint leaving a large red circle around him. His breaths came in short, sharp gasps, each one producing a fresh trickle of blood from his lips. In the center of his chest was a large gaping hole from where Telax's blast had impacted. "Dragon…" Pan whimpered when she took in his state. They were not supposed to be able to be hurt like this.

Hearing her voice, dragon turned his head to where she now knelt by him. He tried to speak but no words came out, only a hacking cough and a spray of blood. "Don't speak." The words came out slightly muffled as she tried to hide her tears. Their eyes met and in the special code, he told her he loved her. Pan nodded her head. "I love you too. Hang on and we'll fix this. I promise you I will fix this!" And even though he knew there was no hope of being saved, Dragon nodded.

Pan leaned down and carefully kissed him, her hand smoothing the hair away from his face. "I've gotta go kick some bad guy ass." And just like that she was gone from his side and back in the fight.

Seeing Pan, Gohan and King Vegeta backed off. Before this had been personal, now it was down right too close to home. Telax had gravely wounded Dragon and he would pay. They watched as the air around Pan crackled with energy the same way it had with Gohan. There was no doubt that she had inherited his power. Her hair turned gold with little more than the blink of an eye. Still the blue mystic energy swirled around her.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I am going to dismember your body piece by piece until there is nothing left for you to be identified by. The parts will be so small and insignificant they will make atoms look like mammoths." She sneered, the look of hatred on her face startling everyone present. They had seen Pan angry but never like this.

All Telax could do was laugh. He thought it was funny, this puny little girl thinking she could kill him. "Pan, you've tried killing me once before and we can all see where that got you. Surrender now and I might let you live on as my sex slave."

She was in the zone. As far as Pan was concerned nothing existed but Telax and her. There was no sound, there was no feeling, just a numb void. She could care less about what he was blabbering on about. Telax had hurt Dragon so now Pan would hurt him.

She hurtled herself toward the bulky man putting every ounce of strength she had into the punch that connected with his shoulder. She fought like a furious tornado, everywhere and nowhere all at once. Telax couldn't help but be caught in the crosswinds. The tables were turning. He should have known better than to take what Pan treasured the most. She would not have had the hatred needed had he not. By hurting Dragon he had signed his own death warrant.

Pan flew back enough to get her bearings before unleashing a large red ki blast. The energy caught Telax in the thigh tearing a deep gouge into his skin. Instinctively his hands flew to the wound to gauge its severity. Setting her feet shoulder width apart Pan put her hands together then brought them back in what looked like the traditional Kamehameha wave attack pattern. But something was off.

Instead of a bright blue, the energy that formed in Pan's cupped hands was black as night and tinged with red. She waited until the dark orb was the size of a basketball before throwing the perversion of the kamehameha wave at Telax. Too ingrained in cauterizing his wound with his energy, Telax didn't see it coming. The black ball hit him in the head tearing the appendage clean from his body. Not taking any chances, Pan conjured destructo disc after destructo disk to carefully chop the body into tiny pieces. When she was done with that, she made good on her promise and blasted his remains into oblivion.

As soon as the pieces were no longer visible, the red haze cleared from her vision and Pan's hair returned to its normal blue black. The past few minutes were like a dream, like she could see what was going on but had no control over her body. Her anger had taken control and ended the issue before anyone else could be hurt. On that thought, Pan turned and ran back to where Dragon lay. He still had not gotten better.

"Come on." Pan pleaded when she felt how cold his body had become. His eyes were half lidded and shutting more with every attempt at breath he took. "Dragon please!" The tears came back, one warm salty drop landing on his cheek. It was a struggle but he managed to open his eyes just enough to see Pan, the love of his life. His hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and cup her cheek. Her eyes closed at the contact knowing that this could be the last time he touched her like this. More tears fell, each one forming faster than the last until a steady stream was rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone else stayed back, not sure what to do. "A sensu bean!" Gohan suddenly shouted. Not needing any prompting, Goten flew off in the direction of the lookout to get a sensu bean.

Pan shook her head knowing the bean wouldn't work. Her hand came up to tightly clutch Dragon's, their fingers intertwining for what might be the last time. A golden glow began to surround Dragon's body and Pan's breath hitched. "No… No… No!" She screamed, her free hand frantically roaming his body for a way to hold him closer. "You can't take him!" She yelled out to no one in particular.

"Pan, who are you talking to?" Gohan leant down and placed his hand on her shoulder, worried for her sanity.

She looked to him with the most heartbroken eyes he had ever seen. "Can't you see daddy? The kais are trying to take him away! I can't let them! If they get a hold of him, he will be sent to work in the deepest darkest pits of hell for what we have done! Daddy, please help me!" It broke his heart to see his little girl in such distress but what could he do? He couldn't stand against the kais and quite frankly he didn't think she could either.

He knelt beside her, his hand clutching her shoulders to show his support. The glow surrounding Dragon became stronger, the light almost blinding to their sensitive Saiyan eyes. Pan continued to frantically shake her head in denial. "They're turning him to energy, then when he is pure energy, they will transfer him." Tink sobbed from where she sat combing her fingers through her sons hair.

"Energy? Energy never dies, it just changes what state it is in. Matter becomes energy and energy never dies. I have energy…" Pan pulled away from Dragon to look at her open palms. "If I can take energy and turn it into a ki blast then…" Carefully she put her palms to Dragon's chest and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow with her reddish black energy, the tendrils of crackling electricity sinking into Dragon's body. Her lips were moving but she was speaking so low that no one could tell what she was saying. However, they could all read her lips and instead of a chant or phrase, Pan kept repeating one word over and over. "Please."

Dragon coughed spilling more blood from his pale lips. He rolled over onto his side so that he could let the fluid pour from his mouth where it had been pooling. Pan continued to keep her hands on him, the energy sinking into his body.

"Pan." Gohan tightened his grip on her shoulder and tried to pull her away as Dragon's breathing became almost non-existent and his heart slowed to the occasional thump-thump. "Pan…" Gohan put more pressure on her, trying to pull her back but she would have none of it. If anything she redoubled her efforts sending more of her own energy into his body.

"Pan." Tink stepped back, her heart feeling the loss of a son and Pan's heartbreak. "Pan, he's gone." Nothing hurt more than saying those words. Her son was dead.

The streams of tears trailing down Pan's cheeks became raging rivers as the futility of the situation hit her. Dragon was dead. After everything they had been through to achieve immortality, he had died anyway. Nash had lied! Pan would kill him for his dishonesty.

Leaning down, she kissed his cold and clammy lips whispering, "I love you," against them. Pulling away, Pan let go of his body and fell into her father's embrace. King Vegeta picked Dragon up, cradling his grandson close to his chest.

All together, the group headed back to the lookout to give the all clear. Telax was gone and they were free to live their lives normally until the next big bad came along. The trip seemed to take forever, the only sound among the group being that of Pan's less than silent sobs. Unable to fly on her own, Pan had to rely on Gohan to help get her back to where her mother was waiting and worrying.

The second the group land on the lookout, those who had not been at the fight instantly knew something was wrong. Doing a quick head count, they realized that everyone they knew and loved was present but the group was one number short. It took seeing King Vegeta carrying Dragon's body for it to sink in. Videl rushed to her husband and daughter, wrapping them both in a motherly nurturing hug. She knew what it felt like to lose someone she loved.

While everyone else was sharing hugs of relief and sorrow, King Vegeta set Dragon's body down on the cool marble. Catching sight of the body and the blood soaked clothes, Pan frantically broke from her parents embrace to run to the edge of the tower. They were relieved to see that instead of jumping off, she had just leaned over the edge to empty the contents of her stomach.

"That's a storm I wouldn't wanna be caught in." Trunks quipped earning a hard smack in the stomach from Bulma and a slap to the back of the head from Vegeta.

When her retching turned to dry heaves, Pan eased herself back from the edge until she could pull her knees to her chest and bury her head in her hands. Dragon was gone. What point was there to life without him in it. They had promised each other forever and now… nothing. She would never get to kiss him, hold him, feel his hands on her skin. It was all over.

Helpless, everyone else could just watch as Pan fell into depression, her eyes losing their luster. Without him she had nothing. Her parents would always be there but no one understood her like Dragon, no one could ever understand her the way he did. They had connected on so many levels, it would be impossible to ever think of moving on.

She could remember the day they met, how they had been locked in hand to hand combat when they discovered that they were on the same side. No doubt he had been the target the others had given her. Kill him and she would be accepted among the Guardians because he was a killing machine who had to be put down. At first sight she had noted how handsome he was with his blonde hair and unique blue eyes. He was perfectly chiseled, every muscle toned and firm. She hadn't had her Pandora's Poison then, just her feminine whiles to lure him to her. She had thought she was succeeding but had later found out that he was after her as well. It was just after she had landed a punch to his jaw that his hair had moved revealing the golden triangles behind his left ear. "Wait!" She had called out catching him off guard. Raising her hands so he could clearly see both of them, she told him to look at the back of her neck. His hands had felt wonderful as they brushed aside her black hair to reveal the same triangle design in black on the back of her neck. Things fell into place from there. That night had been the start of a love even the kais would be jealous of.

Coming back to the present, Pan couldn't help but take in his body again. His skin was pale from blood loss, the golden glow still surrounding his body as it turned him into energy for the kais to punish as they pleased. She would present herself to them as soon as Dragon's body was gone. There was no point in forever if it would only be spent alone.

The golden light strengthened letting Pan know the process was almost complete. She couldn't watch this. She wouldn't. On shaky hands she pushed herself until she was standing on unsteady feet. A look back at her parents let them know that she couldn't handle this, she needed to go. Go where? She didn't know. Did it really even matter anymore?

Not knowing if she would ever return, Pan quickly hugged her parents and said a muffled goodbye, her tears staining their shirts. As she left, the others touched her shoulders in a sign of sympathy and farewell. It was clear that Pan was hurting and from what little they had learned over the past two weeks, they knew that she might not be seen again.

She launched herself into the air, Dragon's dissipating residual energy still registering in her mind. She would know the moment he was gone and that was when she would turn herself over to the kais. Would she really spend an eternity in hell? Yes, because even if they were in hell at least they would be together again.

Landing in front of a large waterfall, Pan set eyes on the large golden statue she herself had placed there. The likeness of her stood over twenty feet tall and was half in half out of the water in such a way that her privates were covered by streams of water. Taking off her boots, Pan dipped her toes into the water and lay back on the cool green grass. All that was left to do was wait.

If she closed her eyes she could almost see the scene unfolding before her. Dragon's body, glowing brighter still, slowly transforming into the golden energy. With each moment that the glow grew, so did his energy signature. That made sense considering he was literally turning into energy so that he should be transported to judgment before the kais. The levels began to fever pitch as the last few moments of Dragon's physical presence played out. The spike of the energy was so great that Pan's eyes clenched tighter shut, the pain becoming too much. With one last zing, the energy hit an all time high then abruptly disappeared.

He was gone. It was real and true. Dragon was gone. Pan hadn't thought that her heart could break any more, but slowly it was shattering into a million pieces. More tears fell from her closed eyes, sobs wracking her body. A light sheen of sweat cloaked her body, the cause a mixture of the elements and emotional exhaustion. Now all there was left to was to present herself to the kais and pray that they sent her to hell with Dragon.

She put her fingers to her forehead and prepared for an eternity of agony. Hopefully her parents would understand why she couldn't stay here any longer. "I love you all." Pan whispered hoping that wherever they were, her loved ones got the feelings she was emitting.

It was time…


	16. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT, or any of its affiliates. Yes what I say is true, they do not belong to me.**

**AN: So this is the end… Thank you all for embarking on this incredible journey with me! Your reviews have kept me strong when I wanted to quit. Thank you. Another big thank you to those who read but did not review this fic! All of you are awesome!**

**Aftermath**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An icy cold drop landing on her cheek forced Pan to open her eyes. Looking skyward, she noticed that large rain clouds had covered the sky and were now releasing their bounty. What started as a few drops turned into a rampant downpour, the rain quickly soaking through her clothes and hair. The crystalline drops fell in her eyes blurring her vision. "A fitting end. Don't cry for me fore upon my end shall I begin." She whispered to the clouds, taking everything in one last time before she put her hand to her forehead and began to picture where she needed to go.

She was halfway through the process when a large weight fell onto her lap startling her out of her focus. Slowly, afraid to see what it was, Pan cracked her eyelids just enough to glimpse the brown fur struggling to get away. The small bear knew another predator when it smelt one and Pan was one of the biggest and baddest predators of them all. Part of her had dared to hope that the weight would be Dragon, somehow cheating death and returning to her. But it was not so and Pan's heart died a little more when she had to admit that to herself. Again she lifter her fingers to her head to start the instant transmission procedure.

This time she had the place in mind, every detail so perfectly recalled that it could have been a snapshot of the kais judgment chamber. The energy swirled around her ready to take her wherever she desired but in one fell swoop the energy dissipated as a hand clenched onto her wrist. "Not committing suicide, are we?" The voice sent shivers of warmth through her spine, little sparks shooting from her fingertips. Only he could make her spark like that.

"Life isn't worth living without you."

The hand moved from her wrist, leaving a burning trail up the inside of her arm and across her shoulders to where it slid up to cup her cheek, the thumb gently caressing her skin. "Why won't you open your eyes?" His hot breath tickled her ear, his nose nudging against her other cheek.

She felt his forehead press against hers, felt his electric blue eyes piercing into her even though she couldn't see them. "Because if I open my eyes, I'm afraid you'll disappear."

His hands tangled in her hair, trying to coax her into opening her eyes. "Come on baby. Look at me." She didn't comply. Carefully he stood up pulling her to her feet as well. She was like a doll, moving wherever he wanted her to. When they were both steady on their feet, he pulled her tight against his bare chest and gave her a quick, chaste kiss. "Does it feel like I will disappear?" He asked when he pulled away.

"No."

"Then open your eyes." Still she didn't do as asked. "Pan… Open your eyes." Their foreheads were pressed together, their noses brushing, their lips millimeters apart. Slowly she opened her eyes to look into the electric blue she had thought she would never see again.

Pan was grateful for the rain, hiding her tears of joy from Dragon. Her arms tightened around him in a bone crushing hug. "How? How is this possible? I saw your body turning to energy!"

"No, you saw the energy healing me. Oddly enough the two processes are remarkably similar to witness."

"But your energy is blue, not gold." She was confused.

"Not anymore." To prove his point he powered up enough for her to see his now glowing gold energy. "It must have been the dip we took into hell's fountain of youth. The effects weren't immediate so that's why I was able to be fatally wounded."

Curious, Pan powered up and indeed instead of her red and black energy, she now glowed gold. "How did you get here so fast? I felt your energy spike and then disappear. What happened?"

Dragon scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think that was the crescendo of the healing process and the cross from mortal to immortal. When I woke up, I felt you and what you were about to do and I knew that I had to get to you before you surrendered yourself to the kais. Then all of a sudden I was here behind you. I think I used instant transmission."

"That would make sense. Before you… before…" She couldn't bring herself to say died, "well, before, you know, that happened I charged you full of my energy. Now, if you can feel me and what I am about to do and you can use my techniques, maybe I accidentally created a link between us. I don't know." She sighed. "Why look a gift horse in the mouth? I have you back and that is all that matters!"

He pulled her back to him, her steady breaths on his chest tickling the tanned flesh. "You did it Pan." He whispered into her hair.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you. Come on!" She backed away and began to pull him by the hand into the air. "Your mom thinks you're dead. We must go correct that!" Her giggles were infectious as Dragon couldn't help but join her.

Together they flew back toward Dende's tower where everyone was still congregated. The journey was made with little games being played between the two, tag, hide-and-seek, and anything else they could think of but always after a moment apart they would gravitate back together.

They were in the middle of one such game when the tower came into view. Who was chasing who, neither Pan or Dragon knew. It was more a game of evade the capture, both of them being predators seeking the prey. They were circling each other in the air when Dragon made his move, grabbing Pan around the waist as they crashed onto the large platform. Everyone gathered jumped back, scared that another enemy had come calling. It was to their relief when they realized that the tangle of limbs belonged to two very familiar bodies.

The world around them was a blur as Pan felt the hard muscled chest beneath her. Leave it to Dragon to take the brunt of the fall after he had just had a near death experience. "I hate your chivalry." She laughed, a large smile gracing her features.

"Ah, but you love me." He laughed, both so deliriously happy to be together.

"Dragon?" Tink's voice made them stop the staring contest they had gotten into so that they could look at her.

"Hey mom." Instead of having her roll off, Dragon scooped Pan into his arms and stood so that he could walk over to his mother. There were no words, only a giant hug that had Dragon throwing Pan into the air so she did not get crushed. Carefully she floated down from the sky, watching as Dragon interacted with his mom.

"Pan!" Videl and Gohan came over to where she now stood, their arms going around her to make a Pan sandwich. "We didn't think we'd ever see you again." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Pan laughed and pulled her mom back in for another hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again either."

They spent the next half hour explaining what had happened. It was complicated considering that Pan and Dragon were just as confused about what had happened as everyone else. Theories were bounced around but in the end no one could figure out just what had happened.

Around eight in the evening, the conversation began to die down and people began to say their goodbyes. "We hope to see all of you tomorrow at the wedding!" he ran a hand through his lavender locks as he thought about the nuptials that were less than twenty four hours away. "And I do mean all of you." He turned and looked at Pan and Dragon specifically. "I know I wasn't the nicest person to you after they lied and said I wasn't a Saiyan but I understand now that it was to keep me safe. Thank you."

Dragon and Pan shared a look, deciding whether or not they would show up when another golden flash lit the tower leaving everyone blinking little black dots from their vision. "Man I'm hungry!" Goku laughed, his hand behind his head in the trademark Son fashion.

"Grandpa! I thought you were guarding the Tree of Life?" Pan hugged him, laughing as he spun her around like he had when she was a little girl.

When he put her down, he looked sheepish. "About that… After you and Dragon managed to get away, I was called in front of the kais for judgment. They said I was the worst guardian in the history of time itself. So after a bit of deliberating they decided to return me to the earth plane since I had voluntarily bonded with the eternal dragon and not died. So, I'm back."

Who would have thought that their quest would have yet another benefit? Chichi gladly squealed and ran to Goku, their arms wrapping around each other after so long of being apart. Dragon made his way back to Pan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders at the sight. Happy endings were nice.

"That reminds me!" Pan almost shouted. Carefully she opened the portal to the Temple training grounds and let out a shrill whistle. Almost immediately the large kiwi she had rescued came bounding out of the door and right into Pan's arms. She closed the portal and led the bird over to her father. "Daddy, this is Lime. You have such a knock with animals, I was wondering if you would like to take care of him?"

Gohan carefully edged closer to the bird, not sure if it would try to poke out his eyes with its large beak. "Hey there fella!" He cooed when he was able to pet the soft feathers on Lime's shoulders and back. Ever since Icarus had died last year, Pan knew her father had been hurting. Maybe Lime would help to fill the void. Lime would never be able to replace Icarus but he would be able to help her father be happy. "Thank you Pan." He smiled.

"So what are you two going to do now that this is all over?" Pan and Dragon shared another look.

"We'll keep working to make the universe a safer place. It's what we're good at." Pan shrugged.

Dragon smiled down at her, pulling her tight against his side again. It was where she belonged. "But first, I thought we'd get married while we're here." Pan smiled and nodded before she caught on to what he had said.

"Wait, what? Since when are we getting married? I never agreed to marry you!" Confusion was written on her face as she looked up into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Well, will you?"

Heaving a sigh, Pan rolled her eyes. "Well I guess so." Even though she acted like it was a reluctant acceptance, everyone could see the smile in her eyes and on her face.

"It might have to wait." Tink looked up from her rapidly beeping watch. "There's a job for you in the Beta Quadrant. Sounds urgent."

"Then I guess the wedding will have to wait. Gives me more time to get the little lady a pretty big ring." Dragon laughed when Pan hit him for calling her little.

"Also gives me time to rethink my decision." She joked. "We'd better be off, gotta go be heroes and all."

Both Pan and Dragon took to the air, his arms wrapping around her waist as they prepared to transport to the Temple and from there to the Beta Quadrant. Both of them waved goodbye before they disappeared.

As everyone began to leave, again, they all couldn't help but think over the past two weeks. They knew without a doubt that when they told the stories of the battles of their time to the younger generations, this would be one of the best, tragically-romantic stories of them all.


End file.
